The Beauty and The Wolves
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia. EXO's official couple here.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia. KrisTao and another EXO's official couple here.

Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya.

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Sebuah ide cerita yang melintas saat mendengarkan lagu 'Wolf' dari EXO dan efek sehabis menonton kelima film Twiight SAGA secara marathon. Ini adalah ff EXO dengan official pairing pertamaku, kuharap para reader bisa menyukainya.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

-Arizona-

Tao menghela napas pelan sambil memandang sekeliling kamar tidurnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah orang tuanya resmi bercerai dan ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, Tao memilih untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil bernama EXO Town dan menemani ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai polisi di sana.

Sebelumnya Tao memang tinggal di Arizona bersama ibunya sebelum ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya dan memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Tao merasa ibunya sudah tidak membutuhkan kehadirannya lagi di sini karena ibunya sudah memiliki orang lain yang akan menjaganya, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat ayahnya dan menemani serta mengurus ayahnya yang tinggal sendiri.

"Tao, kau sudah selesai membereskan semuanya kan? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" suara ibunya berhasil membuat Tao menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak ada, _Mom_. Apa taksinya sudah datang?" tanya Tao sambil berjalan menghampiri ibunya.

Heechul, ibu Tao, tersenyum sambil membelai rambut putranya, "Sudah. Taksinya sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Tao mengangguk kecil dan menutup pintu kamarnya lalu pergi keluar dari rumah karena taksi yang akan membawanya ke bandara sudah menunggu.

"Tao, hati-hati di jalan, sayang. _Mommy_ sudah mengatakan pada _Daddy_mu untuk menjemputmu di bandara." kata Heechul saat Tao sudah berada di dalam taksi.

"Aku tahu, _Mom_. Selamat tinggal." Tao tersenyum manis pada ibunya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Ibu Tao balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Tao. Taksi yang dinaiki Tao pun mulai berjalan, Tao terus memperhatikan ibunya yang berdiri di pinggir jalan di depan rumahnya dan masih melambaikan tangan padanya, sampai kemudian taksi milik Tao berbelok dan ibunya pun tidak terlihat lagi.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, dia sudah memutuskan ini. Dia sudah mempertimbangkan segalanya dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Tao merasa kasihan pada ayahnya yang harus mengurus dirinya seorang diri. Lagipula Tao merasa bahwa dia hanya akan mengganggu jika tetap memaksa tinggal dengan ibunya karena ibunya akan menikah, dan tentu saja Tao cukup paham dengan keadaan pasangan pengantin baru.

Tao memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang terlewati selama perjalanannya menuju bandara. Dia hanya berharap dia bisa mendapatkan teman baru di kampus dan tempat tinggal barunya nanti.

.

.

.

Tao baru saja turun dari pesawatnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sementara matanya sibuk mencari sosok ayahnya yang menjemputnya.

"Tao, Tao! Hei, _Daddy_ disini!" Tao menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat Huang Hangeng ayahnya, tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tao langsung menghampiri ayahnya kemudian memeluknya, "Aku merindukanmu, _Dad_."

"_Daddy_ juga merindukanmu, _Baby_." kata Hangeng sambil membalas pelukan Tao.

Tak lama kemudian Hangeng melepas pelukannya, "_Daddy_ tahu kau pasti capek. Ayo, kita cepat pulang supaya kau bisa istirahat."

Tao mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Hangeng yang berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menarik koper besar milik Tao.

.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu, Tao?" tanya ayahnya saat mereka sudah berada di mobil dan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah ayahnya.

"_Mom_ baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahannya." jawab Tao sambil menoleh pada ayahnya yang nampak serius menyetir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, _Baby_? Kau sudah mengurus semua masalah perpindahan universitasmu kan?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Ya. Aku akan pindah ke SM University karena hanya itu satu-satunya universitas yang ada di kota ini."

"_Daddy_ minta maaf karena kau harus pindah ke kota kecil seperti ini dan meninggalkan Arizona." kata Hangeng dengan nada menyesal.

"_It's okay, Dad_. Lagipula, ini kan juga keputusanku sendiri." Tao tersenyum menenangkan kepada ayahnya.

Hangeng balas tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tao pelan dan berhasil membuat Tao tertawa.

.

"Nah, ini kamarmu." Hangeng membuka sebuah pintu di lantai dua rumahnya.

Tao masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memperhatikan kamar yang didominasi warna kelabu dengan desain minimalis itu dengan serius. Kamarnya bisa dibilang sederhana, dengan sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _double bed, _meja kecil di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, sebuah lemari besar dengan tiga pintu di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, sebuah jendela yang cukup besar, meja belajar dan rak buku di samping meja belajarnya. Secara keseluruhan kamar ini sangat sesuai dengan selera Tao.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai kamarnya?" tanya Hangeng.

Tao berbalik dan menatap ayahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Aku suka, _Dad_. Ini benar-benar sesuai dengan seleraku."

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat dulu. _Daddy_ akan menyiapkan makan malam." Hangeng tersenyum pada Tao kemudian menutup pintu kamar Tao.

Tao berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sana, dia bermaksud untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tapi tubuhnya tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Akhirnya Tao pun bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, matanya melirik koper besarnya yang belum sempat dibereskan. Tao bangun dari posisi duduknya, menghampiri koper besarnya, dan memutuskan untuk membereskan kopernya.

.

Tao baru saja selesai membereskan kopernya dan keperluannya untuk ke kampus besok ketika ayahnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Aku segera turun, _Dad_." kata Tao.

Dia berdiri, menyambar handuk yang tadi sudah diletakkannya di tempat tidur kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamar tidurnya.

20 menit kemudian, Tao turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Maaf, aku lama." Tao langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, sebaiknya kita mulai makan, _Daddy_ membuatkan pasta kesukaanmu."

Tao mulai mengambil mangkuk besar berisi pasta dan menuangkan ke piringnya secukupnya.

"Kenapa kau murung seperti itu, _Dear_? Ada masalah?" tanya Hangeng saat dilihatnya Tao makan dengan wajah murung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Dad_. Hanya kelelahan." jawab Tao.

"Setelah makan malam pergilah tidur, besok kau harus kuliah kan? Oh, aku hampir lupa. _Daddy_ sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil untukmu karena kau mau pindah dan menemaniku disini."

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa? _Dad_, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Baby_. Lagipula, ini cuma hadiah kecil. Besok kau akan melihat hadiahnya." Hangeng tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

Tao tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya saat ini, dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Sepertinya efek dari perjalanannya hari ini baru terasa sekarang, untung saja dia sudah membereskan segala keperluannya untuk besok. Karena dia benar-benar malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Tao menutup matanya, namun sebelum dia tenggelam ke alam mimpinya, dia mendengar suara lolongan serigala di kejauhan, hanya saja dia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk memperhatikannya.

To Be Continued

So, bagaimana tanggapan reader sekalian?

Aku memang akan memasuki masa hiatus untuk sementara, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mencoba mempublish ff ini dan membaca review readers sekalian soal ff ini. Aku sudah membuat beberapa chapter untuk ff ini dan sudah aku edit, hanya tinggal mempublishnya saja. Tapi semua tergantung readers sekalian, apakah sebaiknya ff ini dilanjut atau tidak. Silakan berikan tanggapan kalian di kotak review di bawah sana, aku menunggu tanggapan kalian ^^

Thank You For Reading,

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya.

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata respon untuk ff ini sangat positif. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang sudah review di chapter pertama kemarin ^^ *bow*

Oh, soal penampilan para cast. Bayangkan saja semua seme di era 'Wolf' dan semua uke di era 'MAMA'

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

'Drrt Drrt'

Suara getaran ponsel yang diletakkan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur berhasil mengusik tidur Tao. Tao mengerang pelan, dengan mata yang hanya terbuka sedikit dia meraba-raba meja itu dan mengambil ponselnya.

Tao memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka matanya yang menempel begitu lekat, dan melihat layar ponselnya yang terus berkelip-kelip dengan tulisan '_Mommy Calling_'. Tao menguap lebar, mengusap wajahnya dan kemudian dia mengangkat telepon dari ibunya.

"_Yes, Mom_?" sapa Tao dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"_Morning, Baby_. _Mommy_ yakin kau belum bangun dan karena itulah _Mommy_ meneleponmu." kata Heechul di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah bangun, _Mommy_." Tao kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya.

"_Mommy_ tahu kau belum beranjak dari tempat tidurmu saat ini. _Wake up, Little_ Panda. Disana tidak ada _Mommy_ yang akan mengurusmu setiap pagi."

"Aku masih ngantuk, _Mommy_~" rengek Tao.

"Jangan begitu, _Baby_. Cepat bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah."

"Ugh, oke oke. Aku bangun, _Mom_."

"Anak pintar. Baiklah, sampai nanti, Tao. Nanti _Mommy_ telepon lagi." Ibu Tao langsung memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja.

Tao meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Disaat Tao tengah membereskan tempat tidurnya terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Kemudian munculah ayahnya dari balik pintu, "Oh, kau sudah bangun, _Baby_. Segeralah turun dan sarapan, hadiahmu sudah datang dan menunggumu di halaman." kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tao mengangguk kecil, setelah ayahnya keluar dari kamarnya, dia pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

.

.

45 menit kemudian, Tao sudah rapi dan sudah selesai sarapan. Dia berjalan mengikuti ayahnya yang akan menunjukkan hadiahnya. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan matanya sebelum mereka sampai di halaman. Tao pun memejamkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan tangan ayahnya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk ke teras.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu, _Baby_." kata Hangeng pelan.

Tao membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan dia melihat sebuah mobil truk kecil (modelnya seperti mobil truk milik Bella di Twilight) berwarna merah yang terparkir dengan manis di sebelah mobil dinas kepolisian milik ayahnya.

"_Oh My God_, apa _Daddy_ serius memberikanku sebuah mobil?" pekik Tao senang.

Hangeng terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi putranya, "Ya. Itu memang bukan mobil baru, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya."

"_Daddy_ bercanda? Tentu saja aku menyukainya!" pekik Tao lagi sambil berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

Tao memperhatikan sekeliling mobilnya dengan mata berbinar senang, "Astaga, ini hebat sekali. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa punya mobil sendiri."

"_Daddy_ tahu _Mommy_mu selalu melarangmu punya mobil sendiri walaupun kau bisa menyetir karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi _Daddy_ yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki mobil sendiri." Hangeng berjalan menghampiri putranya.

Tao tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk ayahnya, "_Daddy_ memang yang terbaik. Aku sayang _Daddy_."

"_Daddy_ juga menyayangimu, _Dear_. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau coba mobilmu ini." kata Hangeng sambil melepas pelukan Tao.

Tao mengangguk semangat dan dia segera masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Nah, hati-hati di jalan. Dan semoga harimu menyenangkan, _Dear_." kata Hangeng.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampusnya.

.

.

Tao memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir universitasnya, ada beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya siapa Tao karena baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat Tao di universitas ini.

Tao menunduk, dia selalu merasa risih apabila menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa dia pun berjalan memasuki gedung universitasnya. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata berwarna emas menatapnya dengan serius.

Tao berjalan sambil mencari-cari ruangan kelas pertamanya, karena terlalu serius mencari dia tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang berjalan di hadapannya.

BRUGH

Tao pun menabrak orang itu dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di koridor tersebut, Tao meringis pelan. 'Aduh, sakit sekali. Kenapa badan orang ini keras sekali sih?'

"Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" pria yang bertabrakkan dengan Tao tadi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Tao berdiri.

Tao menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan agak terkejut saat menyadari tangan pria itu yang ternyata _sangat_ hangat, yah bisa dibilang mendekati panas dan jelas bukan suhu normal pada orang biasa.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Tao mendongak dan dia menatap mata pria tinggi tersebut yang ternyata berwarna emas. Tao mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, 'Kenapa mata orang ini berwarna emas? Unik sekali.'

"Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok." kata Tao gugup saat dia menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya mengerutkan dahinya karena sejak tadi Tao tidak merespon kata-katanya.

"Begitu. Yasudah, aku pergi ya." dan pria yang bahkan namanya pun Tao tidak kenal itu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Tao mengusap-usap lengan kirinya yang tadi bertabrakkan dengan namja itu, lengannya terasa sedikit nyeri. Tao benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang memiliki badan sekeras pria tadi. Sambil tetap mengusap-usap lengannya, Tao kembali berjalan mencari kelasnya. Tapi kali ini dia berjalan dengan hati-hati, karena dia tidak mau bertabrakkan lagi dengan orang lain. Jika dia sering bertabrakkan dengan orang yang tubuhnya sekeras pria tadi bisa-bisa tubunya remuk.

Padahal tadi Tao sangat yakin dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, tapi kenapa tabrakkannya bisa keras sekali? Dan anehnya lagi kenapa pria itu masih bisa berdiri dengan stabil, sedangkan Tao langsung jatuh terduduk akibat kerasnya tabrakkan itu? Tao menghela napas pelan, ini baru hari pertamanya dan dia sudah mendapatkan kesialan.

.

Akhirnya Tao berhasil menemukan ruang kelasnya. Tao mengetuk pelan pintu kelasnya, dan setelah mendengar seruan 'Masuk,' dari dalam Tao pun masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Tao melihat seorang wanita -yang sepertinya adalah dosennya- tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Tao, "Ah, kau pasti Huang Zi Tao. Ayo cepat duduk, kuliah sudah dimulai."

Tao mengangguk dan segera menempati sebuah kursi kosong yang bersebelahan dengan seorang pria yang cukup manis.

"Hai," sapa Tao pada pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum manis pada Tao, "Hallo, aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao." Tao membalas uluran tangan pria itu.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku dari Arizona." jawab Tao.

"Arizona? Sungguh? Kenapa kau memilih pindah kesini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit nada heran dalam suaranya.

"Orang tuaku bercerai dan ibuku akan menikah lagi. Jadi daripada aku tetap tinggal dengan ibuku di Arizona, lebih baik aku tinggal bersama ayahku di sini, kan?" jelas Tao.

"Hmm, kau benar juga." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Tao.

.

.

Kelas pagi Tao sudah selesai dan saat ini dia tengah menikmati waktu istirahat siangnya bersama teman-teman barunya. Di kelas pertama Tao tadi pagi dia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, dan di kelas berikutnya Baekhyun mengenalkan Tao pada dua temannya yaitu Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Jadi saat ini mereka berempat tengah menempati salah satu meja yang terletak di _cafeteria_ kampus.

Tao memandang sekeliling _cafeteria_ yang cukup ramai. Walaupun universitas itu terletak di sebuah kota kecil, harus Tao akui bahwa mahasiswa yang ada disana cukup banyak. Tapi, sebagian besar mahasiswa adalah pria.

"Hey, _guys_. Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" suara seseorang membuat Tao menoleh dan dia melihat dua orang pria yang tengah bergabung di meja mereka.

"Salah kalian yang tidak mendapat kelas yang sama dengan kami. Oya kenalkan, ini Huang Zi Tao, dia mahasiswa baru. Tao, ini Yixing dan Minseok." kata Baekhyun.

Tao tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Aku Yixing, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay." kata Yixing sambil tersenyum manis pada Tao.

"Aku Minseok, tapi panggil saja aku Xiumin." kata Xiumin sambil nyengir pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian belum mengantri? Kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Lay.

"Kami menunggu kalian datang dulu." kata Baekhyun.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantri sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mau menunggu. Kalian mau menitip apa?" tanya Lay sambil berdiri.

"Aku ikut saja." kata Kyungsoo sambil ikut berdiri.

Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Tao juga ikut berdiri. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menghampiri konter makanan.

.

.

Setelah melihat-lihat akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk mengambil semangkuk _salad_ buah dan susu kotak. Tao baru saja menyuap _salad_nya ketika tiba-tiba enam orang pria masuk ke dalam cafeteria.

Tao melebarkan matanya saat melihat seorang pria tinggi yang tadi pagi menabraknya ada di antara pria-pria yang baru masuk itu.

"Hei Baekhyun," kata Tao pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?" kata Baekhyun sambil menoleh pada Tao.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk enam namja yang baru datang tadi dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Tao, "Ah, _they're 'The Son of _Exorian_'_." jawab Baekhyun sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Exorian?" tanya Tao.

"Itu nama sebuah kerajaan yang menguasai kota ini dan beberapa kota di luar kota ini. Dan banyak yang bilang kalau keenam pria itu adalah para keturunan langsung dari para bangsawan yang memimpin kerajaan Exorian." kata Kyungsoo.

"Siapa saja nama mereka?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku itu Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang berambut coklat kemerahan dengan garpu yang dipegangnya.

"_And, he is Lay's crush_." sambung Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tidak!" elak Lay.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lalu yang di sebelah Suho itu Kim Jongdae atau Chen, di sebelah Chen itu Kim Jongin atau Kai, di sebelah Kai itu Park Chanyeol, lalu Oh Sehun si pria _albino_ kesayangan Luhan, dan terakhir itu Wu Yi Fan atau Kris."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau Sehun itu pria kesayanganku, huh?" kata Luhan.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kalau kau menyukai dia, Luhan." kata Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Baek, tadi kau bilang pria tinggi yang duduk di sebelah Sehun itu namanya Kris?" tanya Tao.

"Ya, dia Kris. Astaga, jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya?!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tidak! Bukan seperti itu." elak Tao.

"Lalu?" tanya Lay.

"Aku hanya penasaran karena tadi pagi aku bertabrakkan dengannya dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa tubuh orang itu keras sekali. Lenganku saja terasa sangat sakit setelah bertabrakkan dengannya." keluh Tao sambil mengusap lengan kirinya.

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat." kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan kiri Tao ke arahnya yang memang duduk di sebelah kiri Tao.

"Oya, aku sedikit penasaran dengan warna mata mereka. Apa itu memang warna asli mata mereka?" tanya Tao saat dia menyadari bahwa mata kelima namja itu berwarna abu-abu, hanya Kris yang memiliki mata berwarna emas.

Xiumin mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin saja itu memang warna asli mata mereka. Mereka kan keturunan bangsawan."

Baru saja Tao membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia terhenti karena terdengar suara _bell_ yang menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat siang sudah berakhir.

"Aku benci sistem universitas ini yang tidak jauh beda dari sistem sekolah biasa." gerutu Luhan sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia tidak menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil saat melihat dirinya tertawa.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka, Tao dan teman-temannya pun berjalan meninggalkan _cafeteria_ dan pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Jam kuliah Tao sudah selesai dan saat ini dia tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman parkir. Tao masuk ke mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya dan melajukannya pergi dari gedung kampus.

Tao sedang menyetir di sebuah jalan yang di kanan kirinya hanya ada pepohonan yang merupakan jalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Tiba-tiba saja Tao mendengar suara lolongan serigala. Tao refleks menginjak rem dan memandang ke sekelilingnya tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Tao memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya, Tao berjalan mendekati pepohonan yang merupakan salah satu jalan masuk ke hutan itu. Tao yakin tadi dia mendengar suara lolongan itu dari dalam hutan. Disaat Tao berniat untuk memasuki hutan dan memeriksa keadaan, ponselnya bergetar. Masih dengan posisi memperhatikan hutan, Tao merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"_Hallo?_" sapa Tao.

"_Dear_? Kau sudah selesai kuliah? Hari ini _Daddy_ pulang terlambat karena ada sedikit masalah di kantor. Kau siapkan makan malam sendiri saja ya?" kata ayahnya dari seberang sana.

"Tentu, _Dad_. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya." kata Tao.

"_Daddy_ usahakan untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam. Baiklah, sampai nanti." Ayahnya memutus telepon itu.

Tao memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung mantelnya dan berbalik menuju mobilnya. Tao memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeriksa hutan. Entah kenapa tapi dia merasakan sedikit firasat tidak enak saat ingin memasuki hutan.

Ketika mobil Tao bergerak pergi, sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan mata emas muncul dari balik pohon dan memperhatikan mobil Tao yang pergi semakin jauh.

To Be Continued

.

.

Karena aku kesulitan untuk membalas review satu persatu, jadi aku berikan balasan review secara global ya.

Q : Ini KrisTao kan?

A : Yap. _This is _KrisTao_ and another _EXO_'s official couple. _

Q : _Happy Ending_ kan?

A : Kemungkinan besar. Aku belum ahli membuat ff angst.

Q : Di sini Kris itu _werewolf/wolf_ ya?

A : Di sini semua seme EXO itu _werewolf/wolf_.

Q : Ceritanya mirip Twilight ya?

A : Ini memang terinspirasi dari Twilight. Tapi aku hanya mengambil plot dasarnya dan beberapa adegan favoriteku di Twilight. Secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang ceritanya berbeda dari Twilight.

Q : Apa ini ff M-preg?

A : Entahlah. Aku belum tahu pasti. Kurasa itu tergantung kapasitas ide yang kumiliki.

Q : Ada _vampire_nya kah?

A : Ada. Karena _vampire_ itu musuh abadi para _werewolf_. Jadi aku membutuhkan peran _vampire_ untuk 'konflik' di ff ini.

Kurasa semua pertanyaan di review chapter pertama kemarin sudah terjawab. Kalau ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku soal ff ini, tanyakan saja padaku melalui review atau PM.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer ** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author ** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length**: Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read

**Author's Note** :

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga untuk semua reader yang sudah follow dan favorite cerita ini. Aku tidak menyangka respons kalian sangat positif. Kalian luar biasa ^^

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

Tao mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, setelah tadi ayahnya meneleponnya dan mengatakan akan pulang terlambat Tao langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya Tao masih sedikit penasaran dengan suara lolongan serigala yang tadi didengarnya di hutan. Entah kenapa Tao merasa memiliki rasa ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap suara lolongan tersebut.

Tao memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah menyimpan tasnya dan berganti baju, Tao memutuskan untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam karena hari sudah sore. Tao berjalan menuruni tangga, saat dia tengah menuruni tangga mata Tao tertumbuk pada pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tao melihat sosok seseorang di sana, yang jelas bukan ayahnya dan tengah berdiri di depan meja kerja ayahnya.

"SIAPA ITU?!" teriak Tao sambil berlari ke arah ruang kerja ayahnya.

Tao membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan menerobos masuk, namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Hanya saja jendela dan gorden ruang kerja ayahnya terbuka lebar, bahkan gorden tersebut masih bergoyang. Menandakan bahwa tadi ada orang lain yang melewati jendela tersebut. Tao berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerja ayahnya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Tao mencoba mencari sosok orang asing tadi, namun karena keadaan sudah mulai sore, langit pun sudah terlihat gelap dan Tao tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tao mencoba memicingkan matanya, tapi dia tetap tidak melihat siapapun. Apalagi jendela ruang kerja ayahnya menghadap ke halaman belakang yang dekat dengan hutan, jadi tentunya siapapun yang tadi masuk ke dalam pasti sudah berlari ke arah sana. Tao menutup jendela beserta gordennya, kemudian dia berjalan keluar untuk mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela di rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua pintu dan jendela rumahnya terkunci, Tao berjalan ke dapur untuk mulai memasak. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus tetap makan malam walaupun dia sebenarnya masih merasa sedikit takut karena ada orang asing yang tadi masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya Tao membawa makan malamnya ke ruang tengah, dia ingin makan di sana saja sambil menonton TV. Setidaknya suara TV akan membuat suasana rumah Tao tidak terlalu sepi dan membantunya mengurangi sedikit rasa takutnya.

Tao menyalakan TVnya yang kebetulan tengah menayangkan acara berita.

'_Berita selanjutnya. Daftar jumlah korban yang disebabkan oleh serangan serigala atau anjing liar semakin bertambah. Korban yang ditemukan kali ini merupakan korban kedua dalam dua minggu ini dan kesepuluh dalam dua bulan ini. Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan leher terkoyak di dalam hutan. Para polisi dan para pemburu masih mencoba mencari jejak para serigala atau anjing liar di dalam hutan.' _

Tao terdiam saat melihat berita tersebut, matanya terfokus pada TV yang sedang menayangkan lokasi kejadiannya. Tao melihat korban yang sudah dibungkus dalam kantung jenazah berwarna kuning itu dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans, Tao juga melihat sosok ayahnya di sana yang tengah di wawancara oleh para wartawan.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, apakah suara serigala yang didengarnya tadi merupakan suara serigala yang tengah menyerang orang itu? Kalau memang benar begitu, Tao merasa sedikit bersyukur dia tidak masuk ke dalam hutan tadi. Karena jika dia tetap memutuskan untuk memeriksa hutan ada kemungkinan dia juga akan diserang oleh serigala itu dan sekarang tentunya dirinya sudah tinggal nama karena diserang serigala itu. Oke, Tao merasa semakin takut sekarang, apalagi tadi ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tao terdiam, dia baru menyadari bahwa kemunculan orang asing tadi cukup mencurigakan. Apabila orang asing tadi pencuri, seharusnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar ayahnya yang berada di sebelah ruang kerja kan? Untuk apa dia masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya? Atau dia memang bukanlah seorang pencuri dan mengincar sesuatu yang berada di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya? Ayahnya adalah seorang kepala polisi, tentunya ayahnya banyak menyimpan data-data penting di ruang kerjanya.

Tao berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang kerja ayahnya, meninggalkan makan malamnya yang masih tersisa setengahnya dan TV yang masih menyala.

Tao membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya kemudian menyalakan lampunya. Tao berjalan ke arah meja kerja ayahnya yang berantakkan dengan banyak kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atasnya. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu membiarkan meja kerjanya berantakkan. Tao memilah-milah kertas yang berada di atas meja kerja ayahnya, mencoba mencari suatu data yang penting. Namun yang Tao temukan hanyalah data-data kejahatan biasa, dan menurut Tao itu jelas tidak penting. Tao meletakkan kertas-kertas itu kembali ke meja, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah _file_ yang cukup tebal. File itu berjudul _'Daftar Korban Akibat Serangan Serigala atau Anjing Liar'_.

Tao mengambil file tersebut dan membukanya, di dalam file itu tertulis jelas data-data mengenai para korban dari korban pertama sampai yang terbaru beserta fotonya. Tao sedikit bergidik saat melihat fotonya, foto-foto itu sangat jelas. Kelihatannya foto-foto itu diambil saat korban baru ditemukan, Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas luka cabikan besar yang terdapat di leher tiap korban yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh binatang buas. Tao mengusap tengkuknya, foto-foto itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Tao merasa seperti sedang menonton film horror hanya karena melihat foto-foto itu. Tao menutup file tersebut dan meletakkannya ke dalam laci meja kerja ayahnya. Setidaknya itu lebih aman daripada diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Setelah itu Tao pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Tao mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ayahnya, dia bermaksud untuk meminta ayahnya cepat pulang karena Tao jelas tidak ingin berada di dalam rumah sendirian saat ini. Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke meja sambil menunggu ayahnya menjawab telepon, tapi ayahnya tidak juga menjawab teleponnya. Tao mencoba berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat juga. Tao berdecak kesal, ayahnya pasti meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam mobilnya atau di ruangannya di kantor polisi, kebiasaan ayahnya saat sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Tao meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja, kemudian dia melirik makan malamnya yang masih bersisa setengahnya. Nafsu makan Tao sudah hilang akibat melihat foto-foto tadi, jadi dia membereskan piringnya dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

.

.

Tao duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memeluk lututnya, saat ini sudah jam 11 malam dan ayahnya belum pulang juga. Sebenarnya Tao sudah mulai mengantuk, hanya saja dia tidak berani tidur karena takut. Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kakinya, dia berharap semoga ayahnya cepat pulang.

Tiba-tiba Tao mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya. Tao bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat apakah itu mobil ayahnya atau bukan. Setelah memastikan bahwa yang datang memang ayahnya, Tao bergegas membukakan pintu. Ayahnya yang baru keluar dari mobil menatap Tao dengan bingung.

"Tao? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Dad_." jawab Tao sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin dan Tao hanya mengenakan piama.

"Kau kenapa, hmm? Ayo, sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum kau sakit." kata ayahnya sambil merangkul Tao dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tao menurut saja, dia hanya diam saat ayahnya membawanya sampai ke bawah tangga.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, _Baby_. _Daddy_ tahu kau harus kuliah besok." kata ayahnya.

Tao mengigit bibirnya kemudian mengangguk kecil. Dia sudah merasa sedikit aman dan lebih tenang karena ayahnya sudah berada di dekatnya. Tao berjalan ke arah kamarnya, kemudian dia pun segera merebahkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

Saat ini Tao sudah berada di halaman parkir di universitasnya. Tao menguap lebar sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya, dia sangat mengantuk saat ini. Semalam dia hampir tidak tidur sama sekali karena dia merasa ketakutan. Tadinya Tao ingin tidak masuk kuliah, tapi tentunya itu akan membuat citranya menjadi jelek karena dia baru saja jadi mahasiswa di sana. Tao membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian menarik tasnya keluar. Namun ternyata Tao lupa untuk menutup tasnya dengan rapat dan hasilnya barang-barangnya pun berhamburan di samping mobilnya karena Tao menarik tasnya tadi. Tao mengerang pelan, kemudian dia berjongkok dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya sambil mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil.

"Tao!" suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Tao menoleh. Dia melihat Baekhyun dan juga teman-temannya tengah melambai ke arahnya. Tao juga melihat Kris dan teman-temannya yang berada di sisi lain halaman parkir yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya.

Tao berdiri dan balas melambai pada mereka, namun tiba-tiba ekspresi teman-teman Tao berubah ngeri.

"Tao, awas!" teriak Luhan sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Tao berbalik dan dia melihat sebuah mobil sejenis _van_ yang melaju cepat ke arahnya dan kelihatannya _van_ itu kehilangan kendali. Tao tersentak dan menahan napasnya, dia terlalu terkejut sehingga dia merasa kakinya seperti terpaku ke tanah. Tao tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Tao memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima hantaman mobil itu yang tentunya akan membuat tubuhnya remuk. Namun tiba-tiba Tao merasa dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan seseorang.

Tao membuka matanya dan dia melihat Kris yang memeluknya. Kemudian pria itu menahan mobil yang melaju cepat ke arah Tao dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya, dan membuat badan mobil itu penyok di tempat dia menahan mobil itu. Tao terkejut melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menahan hantaman sebuah mobil dengan sebelah tangan dan bahkan membuat badan mobil itu penyok hanya karena tangannya?

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Tao dengan nada takut sambil menatap mata Kris. Dan Tao berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat mata Kris yang biasanya berwarna emas terang berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat saat ini.

Kris diam saja, dia justru melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih _shock_. Tao merasakan dirinya dibantu untuk berdiri, dia juga mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berulang kali menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun Tao hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kris yang berjalan kembali ke arah teman-temannya yang berada sisi lain halaman parkir yang cukup jauh darinya. Tao melihat Suho yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol yang nyengir lebar, Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah tertawa kecil dan juga Chen yang tengah mengangkat jempol kedua tangannya ke arah Kris.

Tao merasa kepalanya berputar dan kesadarannya menipis, dan hal terakhir yang Tao ingat adalah Kris yang berbalik menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya dan kemudian mata itu perlahan-lahan berubah kembali menjadi warna emas. Kemudian Tao pun pingsan.

.

.

Putih.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang Tao lihat saat dia membuka matanya. Tao mengerang pelan sambil memegang kepalanya, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Tao mencoba untuk duduk dengan tetap memegang kepalanya. Tao menatap sekeliling ruangan tempat dia berada sekarang. Tao merasa dirinya berada di rumah sakit sekarang karena dia berada di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih.

'KLEK'

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Tao menoleh, dia melihat sosok seorang Dokter pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, rambut kecoklatan dan juga mata musang dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya, Tao." kata Dokter itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?" tanya Dokter itu.

Tao melirik name-tag yang berada di jas dokter itu dan melihat tulisan nama 'Dr. Jung Yunho' disana. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Dokter itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak ingat? Kau hampir terserempet mobil, untung keponakanku Kris bisa cepat menarikmu dan menyelamatkanmu dari situ."

"Kris keponakanmu?" tanya Tao.

"Ya, Kris itu keponakanku dan teman-temannya juga aku dan istriku yang mengasuhnya. "

"Apa maksudmu itu Suho dan yang lainnya?"

"Ya, kau benar. Mereka juga tanggung jawabku saat ini. Nah sebaiknya kau berbaring kembali. Aku sudah menelepon ayahmu dan dia bilang dia akan segera kemari."

Tao mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian dia berjalan pergi dari ruangan Tao.

Tao memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi. Apa benar Kris yang menolongnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa itu? Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa berada di sampingnya begitu saja sementara Tao sangat yakin bahwa dia melihat Kris berada di sisi halaman parkir yang cukup jauh darinya sebelumnya. Tao menghela napas pelan, lebih baik dia menganggap kejadian hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Yang penting dirinya selamat saat ini, dia tidak ingin menambah rasa pusing di kepalanya akibat memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Tao memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

To Be Continued

.

.

Aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini agak aneh, ada sedikit masalah yang membuat aku harus mengetik ulang chapter ini dan tentunya chapter ini sedikit berbeda dengan chapter yang memang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya.

Oke, ini balasan review secara global ya.

Q : Apa akan ada adegan _rate_ M? (Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling banyak muncul)

A : Entahlah, aku belum bisa memastikan karena aku belum pernah membuat adegan _rate_ M sebelumnya. Tapi, mungkin akan kuusahakan supaya ada. Tenang saja, kalau ff ini naik _rate_, tentunya aku akan mengabari para reader.

Q : Siapa yang akan jadi _vampire_nya?

A : Mengenai hal itu tunggu saja nanti sampai mereka muncul. Kuharap para reader tidak kecewa dengan _cast_ yang kupilih sebagai _vampire_nya.

Q : Kenapa chapternya sangat pendek?

A : Aku author baru dan kemampuan menulisku memang masih amatiran, jadi aku hanya mampu menulis cerita perchapternya maksimal 2k+. Kalau memang hal itu sangat mengganggu, aku minta maaf. Tapi kalau memang kalian merasa sangat tidak suka dengan cerita perchapternya yang pendek, aku tidak masalah jika kalian tidak membacanya. Dan juga bukankah tidak ada standar tertentu dari FFN mengenai jumlah _words_ perchapternya?

Q : Apa diantara mereka ada yang sudah jadian saat ini?

A : Belum, itu masih cukup lama.

Q : Apa chapternya akan lebih dari 10?

A : Ya, tapi aku belum bisa memastikan ff ini akan sampai chapter berapa.

Q : Apakah semua _couple_ akan mendapat porsi ceritanya masing-masing?

A : Ya. Semuanya akan mendapat bagian cerita mereka masing-masing.

Q : Apa author akan membuat side story ff ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Kris?

A : Kurasa tidak ^^

Q : Apa semua uke disini manusia?

A : Yap. Hanya para seme yang _werewolf_.

.

.

Kurasa semua pertanyaan kalian di review kemarin sudah terjawab. Kalau ada pertanyaan lainnya, silakan tanyakan di kolom review atau PM dan terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh reader yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Setelah chapter ini aku akan hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu. Dan akan kembali melanjutkan ff ini setelah urusan-urusanku selesai. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, kuharap para reader bisa mengerti.

Chapter ini belum kuedit, maaf kalau ada typo(s) ^^

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 **

Keesokkan harinya Tao memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kuliah, walaupun sebenarnya ayahnya melarangnya. Tapi Tao ingin masuk hari ini, semalam dia sampai sulit tidur karena berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau kejadian sewaktu Kris menolongnya itu adalah ilusi. Karena itulah Tao memutuskan untuk menemui Kris hari ini dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tao berpikir mungkin jika dia berterima kasih pada Kris, hal itu bisa sedikit melegakan perasaannya.

Tao menutup pintu mobilnya dan berdiri bersandar di mobilnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris pagi ini, karena Tao tidak satu kelas dengan Kris dia khawatir dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kris nanti. Tao memandang sekeliling halaman parkir yang masih terlihat sepi, hari memang masih pagi dan baru ada segelintir mahasiswa yang datang.

"Tao!" suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuatnya menoleh. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini." kata Tao dengan nada heran karena yang Tao tahu dari Luhan, Baekhyun selalu datang terlambat.

"Aku berangkat bersama ayahku. Dia menyita mobilku untuk sementara waktu karena aku terlalu sering pulang malam karena pergi bermain." gerutu Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Tao tertawa mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu sekarang setiap hari ayahmu akan mengantar dan juga menjemputmu?"

"Tidak. Ayahku hanya akan mengantarku, sementara untuk pulangnya aku bisa naik bus atau aku bisa menumpang mobil salah satu dari kalian, kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil nyengir pada Tao.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, Baek." kata Tao sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Kris." jawab Tao.

"Kris? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku padanya, karena dia sudah menolongku kemarin. Tunggu, memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau dia yang menolongku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Kemarin aku terlalu panik saat melihat kau hampir terserempet dan pingsan, jadi yang kuingat hanya mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku tidak hampir terserempet, Baek. Aku hampir tertabrak dan Kris menolongku dengan menghentikan mobil itu dengan tangannya."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu? kau ini ada-ada saja, Tao." kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius. Dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Sebelumnya dia tidak berada di sebelahku dan tiba-tiba saja dia berada di sana dan mendorong mobil itu." Tao masih mencoba menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.

Baekhyun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Oh, sudahlah Tao. Apa kau baru saja menonton film _superhero_?"

"Aku serius, Baek. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Tao menghela napas pelan. 'Kenapa semua orang tidak menyadarinya? Apa Kris bergerak sangat cepat sampai tidak ada yang melihatnya berada di sebelahku dan menahan mobil itu?' pikir Tao.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, oke? Lagipula, hal itu tidak masuk akal. Mungkin itu hanya ilusimu saja, biar bagaimanapun juga kau hampir saja terserempet kemarin. Kau saja sampai pingsan karena _shock_, mungkin kau hanya bermimpi saat kau pingsan." kata Baekhyun.

Tao terdiam dan menunduk, tidak mungkin dia bermimpi kemarin. Semuanya terasa begitu jelas, walaupun pada awalnya dia juga mengira itu adalah mimpi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Tao sangat yakin itu bukan ilusi dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya itu mimpi. Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada orang yang kemarin menolongmu." Baekhyun menyikut lengan Tao pelan dan membuat Tao mendongak.

Tao melihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah yang memasuki halaman parkir, diikuti oleh sebuah mobil Jeep hitam dengan atap terbuka, dan terakhir adalah sebuah mobil Volvo berwarna silver.

Kris keluar dari dalam mobil Lamborghini merah itu dengan Sehun, sementara Chanyeol melompat turun dari mobil Jeepnya diikuti Jongin, dan Suho keluar dari mobil Volvo itu bersama Chen.

Tao menatap Kris tanpa berkedip, tapi kelihatannya Kris sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena pria itu justru asik mengobrol bersama Chanyeol dan sesekali tertawa.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak mau menghampiri mereka?" tanya Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Tao hanya terdiam menatap Kris.

"Aku tidak berani, Baek. Bagaimana kalau ternyata hal itu memang cuma mimpi dan aku akan ditertawakan mereka?" gumam Tao dengan tetap menatap Kris.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tadi kau begitu yakin dan kenapa sekarang jadi tidak percaya diri seperti ini, huh?"

"Aku takut aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, Baek." kata Tao sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu kau ajak saja Kris untuk berbicara berdua dan tanyakan hal itu, dengan begitu yang lainnya tidak akan menertawakanmu, kan?"

"Tapi .." Tao masih terlihat gugup dan ragu.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal kemudian menarik lengan Tao dan menyeretnya ke arah Kris yang masih bersandar di mobilnya.

"Kris," sapa Baekhyun.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah mengatakan, 'Ada apa?'

"Tao ingin bicara denganmu." Baekhyun menarik Tao yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya kemudian mendorongnya ke arah Kris.

Tao hanya menunduk di hadapan Kris sambil memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tao?" tanya Kris.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku kemarin." kata Tao pelan.

Kris mengangguk kecil, "Itu saja?"

"Iya,"

"Tidak,"

Ucap Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil melirik Tao. Sedikit bingung dengan sikap Tao yang tidak ingin membicarakan soal kejadian kemarin dengan lebih detail. Bukankah tadi Tao sangat penasaran? Kenapa sekarang dia malah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal lainnya?

Tao kembali menunduk, "Iya. Tidak ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan lagi."

"Apa?! Tao kau ini kenapa? Tadi kau jelas-jelas sangat yakin dengan hal itu dan ingin menanyakannya kan?" kata Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Hal apa?" tanya Kris.

Tao mendongak menatap Kris, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa?! Tapi, Tao ..—" Baekhyun masih mencoba menyela.

"Ayo pergi, Baek." Tao menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari Kris dan teman-temannya.

Tao bergegas pergi dari sana dan mengabaikan segala omelan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya.

Kris terdiam dan hanya menatap punggung Tao dan Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Walau begitu dia masih bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang marah-marah pada Tao.

"Kelihatannya kita harus lebih berhati-hati." gumam Suho pelan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya akan melakukannya di situasi mendesak saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Suho."

"Tidak, Suho benar. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati, aku tidak mau melibatkan mereka lebih jauh." kata Kris.

"Kau lah yang membuat masalah dengan mereka, Kris. Dan aku sangat menyadari bahwa situasi saat ini sudah semakin memburuk. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka bisa membunuh _mate_mu." kata Chanyeol.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja mereka akan mengincar _mate_ kita semua. Walaupun mereka memang lebih fokus pada _mate_ Kris." kata Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjadikan siapapun sebagai _mate_ku." Kris menarik tasnya kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Apa dia gila? Dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya dengan tidak memiliki _mate_ kan?" kata Chen sambil menunjuk Kris yang berjalan menjauh.

Sehun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Biarkan saja. Dia memang sulit dimengerti. Ayo, kita juga harus segera masuk."

Suho, Chanyeol, dan Chen mengambil tas mereka masing-masing. Sementara Jongin hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan sesosok pria manis dengan mata bulat yang tengah berlari kecil ke arah gedung universitas.

.

.

.

Tao mengaduk-aduk _potato cream soup_-nya dengan malas. Dia merasa sangat bingung saat ini, dia tidak mengerti kenapa tadi dia tidak menanyakan hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin itu pada Kris. Tao memang merasa sangat gugup dan sedikit takut saat berbicara dengan Kris tadi pagi, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak langsung menyurutkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Hanya saja Tao merasakan sedikit firasat tidak nyaman, dan hatinya merasa bahwa memang belum waktunya baginya untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Luhan pada Tao.

Tao mendongak, dia melihat Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tao menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak kok."

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dari piring Xiumin.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Luhan.

Tao menggeleng kecil, "Bukan apa-apa."

Tao melirik ke arah meja yang ditempati Kris dan teman-temannya, keenam pria itu hanya asik mengobrol dan sama sekali tidak makan. Tao mengerutkan dahinya, 'Apa mereka tidak lapar? Ini kan sudah jam makan siang.' pikir Tao.

"Lay," panggil Tao pada Lay yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Lay sambil menoleh pada Tao.

"Apa para Exorian itu tidak pernah makan di _cafeteria_ kampus ini?" tanya Tao.

Lay mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka makan selama ini."

"Aneh sekali. Apa mereka tidak lapar?" gumam Tao pelan.

"Lapar atau tidak itu urusan mereka. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita jangan berurusan dengan mereka." kata Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitar mereka. Terutama ketika aku berada di sekitar Jongin. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukai mereka."

Tiba-tiba Xiumin menyenggol Kyungsoo keras, "Aduh, ada apa, Xiu? Kau membuatku nyaris menumpahkan _soup_ku." Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menoleh pada Xiumin.

"Mereka melihat ke arah sini." gumam Xiumin.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, dengan sedikit takut dia melirik ke arah meja yang ditempati Jongin dan teman-temannya. Dan Kyungsoo hampir menangis saat dilihatnya mereka semua menatap ke arah meja Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya, apalagi Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan tajam.

"Aduh, apa mereka mendengar ucapanku tadi? Padahal aku kan tidak berbicara terlalu keras dan jarak meja mereka cukup jauh. Kenapa mereka bisa mendengarku?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dan menimbulkan suara gesekan keras antara lantai dan kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. Kemudian Jongin berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan _cafeteria_ dengan langkah cepat dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang kelihatannya berusaha mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lesu, dia masih merasakan perasaan bersalah pada Jongin. Apalagi dia tidak bisa menemukan Jongin selama sisa hari ini, padahal Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk minta maaf pada Jongin. Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti, hanya saja dia merasa sedikit sakit hati saat Jongin menatapnya dengan dingin seperti itu. Jongin memang tidak pernah menatapnya dengan lembut sebelumnya, hanya saja bagi Kyungsoo lebih baik dia tidak usah ditatap oleh Jongin daripada Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin seperti itu.

Harus Kyungsoo akui, dia merasa sedikit tertarik pada Jongin sejak pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan pria berkulit kecoklatan itu. Hanya saja aura dingin yang selalu dikeluarkan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo takut untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit yang mulai gelap karena hari sudah sore. Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sejak kelasnya berakhir sampai sekarang demi mencari buku referensi tugasnya sekaligus untuk menenangkan diri. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan tidur sekarang.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mobilnya, halaman parkir sudah sepi dan hanya ada Kyungsoo di sana saat ini. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya, namun saat Kyungsoo ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dia melihat seseorang dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tengah menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, dia yakin dia tidak pernah melihat pria dengan mata merah yang berada di hadapannya ini sebelumnya. Lagipula bukankah tadi tidak ada siapapun di halaman parkir ini? Kapan pria itu muncul?

Pria tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kemudian pria itu menyeringai dan menunjukkan sepasang taring yang tajam yang berada di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, dia tidak tahu siapa pria ini tapi yang jelas Kyungsoo yakin pria ini bukan manusia. Kyungsoo terus melangkah mundur namun sial baginya karena tubuhnya tertahan mobil lain di belakangnya yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" teriak Kyungsoo saat pria itu semakin mendekatinya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena ketakutan dan tanpa disadarinya sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak saat jari pria itu yang ternyata sangat dingin menyentuh pipinya. Pria itu menyeringai sekali lagi dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah leher Kyungsoo kemudian mengendusnya.

"Harum sekali. Darahmu pasti sangat manis." kata pria itu sambil menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan, dia benar-benar berharap siapapun menolongnya saat ini. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat pria itu kembali mendekati lehernya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik tubuh pria itu menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan dan _shock_. Dengan susah payah dan kesadaran yang menipis dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Jongin tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi membelakanginya, melindunginya dari pria bermata merah itu.

"Jo-Jongin.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan setelah itu dia pun pingsan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, kemudian dia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kamarnya sekarang. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia sangat ingat tadi dirinya masih berada di kampus dengan seorang pria aneh yang ingin menyerangnya, dan juga Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang menolongnya.

Apa kejadian yang tadi dialaminya itu hanya mimpi? Tapi mimpi tidak mungkin terasa senyata itu. Lalu kalau itu bukan mimpi, kenapa dirinya bisa berada di kamarnya saat ini?

Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan langkah pelan dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. Dia melihat ibunya yang tengah duduk sambil menonton TV.

"_Mom_," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

Ibunya menoleh, "Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau ini ada-ada saja, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sampai tertidur di sana."

"Aku tertidur di perpustakaan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap ibunya bingung.

Ibunya mengangguk, "Iya. Tadi ada temanmu yang mengantarkanmu pulang, dia bilang dia menemukanmu tengah tertidur di perpustakaan. Dia tidak ingin membangunkanmu karena tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Jadi, dia mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Siapa yang mengantarku pulang, _Mom_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi temanmu itu seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan." jawab ibunya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, dan berusaha mencerna penjelasan ibunya. Kalau memang kejadiannya seperti itu berarti yang dialaminya di halaman parkir itu hanya mimpi? Tapi tidak mungkin itu mimpi, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar mengalaminya. Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Mom_. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan istirahat." jawab Kyungsoo.

Ibunya mengangguk kecil. Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, setelah tiba di kamarnya Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo kembali tertidur, seseorang dengan mata abu-abu dan kulit kecoklatan melompat turun dari pohon yang berada di depan jendela kamar Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku hampir saja tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu tadi. Aku janji aku akan selalu melindungimu mulai sekarang." gumam sosok itu kemudian dia berlari pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo.

To Be Continued

.

.

_Vampire_ yang muncul di chapter ini hanya _cameo_, _vampire_ yang sesungguhnya belum muncul. Karena _vampire_nya masih _cameo_, aku tidak memberikan penggambaran dirinya dengan jelas. Aku tidak ingin membuat reader bingung ^^

Oke, ini balasan review secara global ya.

Q : Siapa pelaku pembunuhannya? Apakah itu Kris dkk?

A : Sabar, nanti akan terkuak juga kok siapa pelaku pembunuhannya.

Q : Kenapa yang lain tidak menyadari keanehan Kris?

A : Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, semuanya terlalu panik dan cemas memikirkan keadaan Tao sehingga tidak melihat Kris dan keanehannya.

Q : Apa ff ini akan sama persis dengan Twilight?

A : Aku hanya mengambil plot dasarnya dan beberapa adegan favoriteku di Twilight sedangkan sisanya berdasarkan karanganku sendiri.

Q : Siapa yang masuk ke ruang kerja Hangeng?

A : Hmm, nanti juga tahu kok. Tunggu saja ^^

Q : Apa Yunho itu _werewolf_ juga?

A : Menurut kalian? ^^

Q : Kenapa mata Kris bisa berubah dari emas ke hitam lalu balik ke emas lagi?

A : Kris memang sedikit berbeda, tapi nanti ada penjelasannya kok.

Q : Apa teman-teman Tao tahu kalau Kris bukan manusia?

A : Tidak.

Q : Apa nanti ada orang ketiga?

A : Tidak ada ^^

Q : Kok konfliknya belum terlihat?

A : Ini masih pengenalan situasi dan penjelasan mengenai karakter masing-masing. Nanti setelah semuanya terbuka barulah masalah utama atau klimaksnya muncul. Aku selalu membuat ceritaku jelas dengan gaya penceritaan yang beruntun, jadi semuanya akan tepat dan jelas pada waktunya. Mungkin karena itulah ceritaku terkesan lebih lambat untuk masalah konflik dibandingkan cerita milik author lainnya. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya karena ini memang gaya penceritaanku ^^

.

.

Kurasa semua pertanyaan dari review kemarin sudah terjawab, jika ada pertanyaan lainnya kalian bisa menanyakannya padaku lewat review atau PM.

Mulai dari chapter ini dan chapter depan seluruh couple akan mendapatkan bagian cerita mereka masing-masing. Dan dimulai dari couple KaiSoo di chapter ini ^^

Dan aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa setelah chapter ini aku akan **hiatus** untuk test masuk ke perguruan tinggi, aku belum bisa memastikan kapan aku akan kembali menulis ff. Tapi kuharap aku tidak akan terlalu lama hiatus karena aku juga tidak mau membuat reader menunggu ^^

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Sebenarnya masa-masa testku belum selesai, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengetik chapter ini di tengah-tengah waktu belajarku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk langsung mempostnya saja. Chapter ini mungkin salah satu dari chapter terlama dalam proses pengetikkan dan pengeditan. Dan chapter ini juga kuketik dalam kondisi moodku yang berubah-ubah, kuharap itu tidak akan mempengaruhi cara penceritaannya. Dan, terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 **

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyungsoo, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi, kau bisa terlambat."

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan, "Oke, _Mom_. Aku sudah bangun."

Kyungsoo bergelung kembali di dalam selimutnya saat dia tidak mendengar suara ibunya lagi. Lima belas menit kemudian Kyungsoo terbangun, Kyungsoo menggeliat kemudian dia bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, Kyungsoo menguap lebar dan dia meraba-raba tempat tidurnya, mencoba mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya masih dengan mata yang setengah tertutup Kyungsoo menyalakan ponselnya dan matanya langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saat menyadari dirinya benar-benar terlambat bangun. Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimutnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk berangkat, dia menghampiri ibunya yang tengah berada di ruang makan dan tengah sarapan dengan santai bersama ayahnya.

"_Mom_! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi terlambat." Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan wajah cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Ibunya menyeruput kopinya, "_Mom_ sudah membangunkanmu tadi, Soo _baby_. Kau saja yang kembali tertidur dan tidak segera bangun tadi."

Ayahnya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut, "Sudahlah, _Dear_. Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat atau kau akan benar-benar terlambat."

Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya, "Astaga, aku benar-benar akan terlambat. Aku berangkat. _See ya Mom, Dad._"

Ayah dan ibunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung melesat keluar dan melajukan mobilnya dengan sedikit mengebut.

.

.

.

Kyungso mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dia berhasil sampai dengan tepat waktu dengan _sedikit_ menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai memasuki gedung universitasnya.

"Kyungsoo," suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Kyungsoo berbalik dan dia merasa bahwa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat Jongin berdiri di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin bertemu Jongin terlebih dahulu setelah kejadian kemarin, Kyungsoo yakin sekali kalau yang dialaminya kemarin itu bukan mimpi dan dia butuh waktu untuk merenungkan dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin, karena itulah dia tidak mau bertemu Jongin dulu karena dia yakin Jongin terlibat di kejadian kemarin. Dan jika siapapun atau apapun yang menyerangnya kemarin bukanlah manusia, bukankah itu berarti kemungkinan besar Jongin juga bukan manusia biasa?

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, "A-ada apa, Jongin?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." jawab Jongin.

"Ka-kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu setelah kemarin aku menemukanmu tertidur di perpustakaan." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kata-kata Jongin barusan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian dia mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Apa kau benar-benar menemukanku sedang tertidur di sana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan pada jam seperti itu? Jam kuliah kan sudah lama berakhir."

"Aku ingin meminjam buku untuk referensi tugasku. Tapi saat aku sedang mencari buku tersebut, aku malah menemukanmu tengah tertidur lelap di salah satu meja. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu tapi tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggendongmu dan mengantarkanmu pulang." jelas Jongin.

"Begitukah? Kau tidak bohong kan, Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Hmm, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu kemarin. Aku pergi dulu, kelasku hampir dimulai." Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kumohon jangan libatkan dirimu, Kyungsoo. Aku lebih memilih untuk melindungimu dari jauh seperti selama ini." gumam Jongin.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam istirahat siang dan Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan bertanya kepada Mrs. Clover -petugas perpustakaan- mengenai kejadian kemarin. Karena seingat Kyungsoo dia sempat mengucapkan selamat malam pada Mrs. Clover saat dia keluar dari perpustakaan kemarin. Kalau memang benar kemarin Kyungsoo pulang dengan digendong oleh Jongin, tentunya Mrs. Clover akan melihatnya kan?

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita ke _cafeteria_." kata Tao.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku menyusul kesana."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Urusan apa?"

"Aku cuma mau ke perpustakaan, Tao. Kau pergilah duluan dengan Baekhyun." kata Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk kecil.

Setelah Tao pergi, Kyungsoo segera berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Kyungsoo membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan masuk, matanya segera mencari sosok Mrs. Clover. Ternyata petugas perpustakaan itu berada di mejanya dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan di sekitarnya.

"Hallo, Mrs Clover. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mrs. Clover mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Tidak, Mr. Do. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda." kata Kyungsoo.

"Menanyakan soal apa?"

"Apakah kemarin kau melihatku keluar dari perpustakaan bersama Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan.

Mrs. Clover mengerutkan dahinya, "Jongin? Mr. Kim Jongin maksudmu? Tidak, kemarin kau keluar sendirian kok. Bahkan kau sempat mengucapkan selamat malam padaku. Apa kau lupa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ingatannya tidak salah. Kemarin dia memang keluar sendirian dari perpustakaan dan itu berarti kejadian yang dialaminya di halaman parkir kemarin adalah nyata dan bukan mimpi. Tapi kalau memang itulah kenyataannya kenapa Jongin berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di perpustakaan? Apa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan pria aneh bermata merah itu?

"Mr. Do? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Mr. Kim?" tanya Mrs. Clover khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Mrs. Clover. Terima kasih banyak atas waktumu. Aku permisi." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa Jongin berbohong padanya, tapi yang jelas Kyungsoo akan berusaha mencari tahu kebenarannya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal, hari ini dia benar-benar sial. Selama seharian ini sudah berbagai macam kesialan yang menimpanya. Tadi pagi mobilnya mogok dan membuatnya tidak bisa ikut kuis dari Mr. Lane, setelah itu dia diceramahi Mrs. Swan lantaran tugasnya yang menurut wanita itu tidak sesuai, dilanjutkan dengan tangannya yang terkena pecahan kaca akibat seseorang tidak sengaja menendang bola sampai mengenai kaca dan sialnya tepat pada saat Luhan lewat.

Luhan terus berjalan sambil menggerutu, saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya pulang dan mungkin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada boneka rusa kesayangannya. Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk menganiaya boneka itu, rasanya Luhan sudah tidak sabat untuk meremas kuat-kuat bonekanya, menggigit telinga bonekanya, atau mungkin membanting dan melemparnya ke segala arah, atau melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat hati Luhan lega dan tidak merasa kesal seperti ini.

Luhan memandang sekeliling tempat parkir, mencoba mencari mobilnya dan kemudian dia menepuk dahinya pelan menyadari mobilnya masih ada di bengkel saat ini. Luhan menghela napas pelan dan berjalan ke arah halte bus yang berada di samping kampus. Luhan duduk di sana dan melirik arlojinya, seketika itu juga Luhan mengerang kesal saat menyadari bahwa bus terakhir sudah lewat 10 menit yang lalu. Bus yang ada di kota itu memang hanya beroperasi sampai jam 6 sore mengingat di sini hanyalah sebuah kota kecil.

Luhan terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya, sungguh rasanya dia ingin menangis saja. Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali? Dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai Tuhan menghukumnya dengan memberikan kesialan bertubi-tubi seperti ini?

Luhan menunduk sambil meremas-remas tangannya, dia melupakan fakta bahwa tangannya terluka akibat pecahan kaca dan tentunya kegiatannya meremas-remas tangannya membuat lukanya kembali terbuka.

"Akh!" Luhan memekik kecil saat dilihatnya darahnya mengalir dan merembes keluar dari perbannya.

Luhan meringis pelan, dia bergegas mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam tas dan membalutkannya ke lukanya yang terus berdarah, bahkan darahnya sampai menetes ke trotoar di bawah Luhan.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya, dia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Luhan mengerjap dan sebutir air mata lolos dari matanya, Luhan bergegas menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya yang tidak terluka. Dia tahu ini konyol, tapi tetap saja rasanya dia tidak sanggup untuk menahan laju airmatanya, dia merasa sangat kesal, lelah, sakit, marah, dan juga benci pada seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya seharian ini.

Luhan yang tengah sibuk menangis tidak menyadari seseorang bermata merah yang tengah menyeringai menatapnya dari balik pohoh di seberang jalan. Seseorang itu menatap Luhan dengan intens, apalagi sejak orang itu melihat darah Luhan yang terus menetes.

Luhan menyeka air matanya dan dia tersentak saat melihat seseorang tengah menatapnya dari balik pohon di seberang jalan.

"Si-siapa itu?" kata Luhan. Orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria berjalan perlahan menghampiri Luhan sambil menyeringai.

Luhan sontak berdiri dan melangkah mundur saat melihat taring yang dimiliki oleh orang itu. Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding, dia mencoba untuk kembali melangkah mundur namun sayangnya dia tertahan oleh dinding kaca halte yang berada di belakangnya. Pria itu semakin mendekat, saat ini dia tengah menyeberang jalan untuk mendekati Luhan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan halte, dan Luhan melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menghadang pria aneh bermata merah itu. Sehun menggeram pada pria itu dan membuat pria itu melangkah mundur dan pergi.

Luhan terkejut saat mendengar Sehun menggeram dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan dan benar-benar mirip dengan suara geraman binatang buas yang tengah marah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun mengeluarkan suara geraman seperti itu, menurut Luhan itu tidak wajar dan sedikit aneh.

Setelah pria itu pergi Sehun berbalik dan menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya dengan darah yang terus menetes dari tangannya.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik Luhan yang langsung membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada pria aneh tadi?" tanya Luhan takut.

"Aku hanya mengusir dia, Lu." jawab Sehun.

"Dengan cara menggeram pada dia?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan, "Tidak, Lu. Kau hanya salah mendengar." Sehun kembali bergerak mendekati Luhan.

"Aku tidak tuli, Sehun. Aku mendengar dengan jelas saat kau menggeram dengan nada menyeramkan padanya." Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding kaca halte di belakangnya.

"Lupakan soal yang tadi, kita harus mengobat tanganmu sekarang, Luhan. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak dan itu tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus." Sehun berdiri di hadapan Luhan dan mengangkat tangan Luhan yang terluka.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun tapi Sehun justru menggenggamnya semakin kuat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Yunho untuk diobati. Dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Sehun pelan sambil menatap Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin dengar penjelasan darimu." Luhan masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya.

"Kumohon, Luhan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti."

"Kau janji?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, dan sekarang kumohon biarkan aku mengantarmu ke Yunho untuk mengobati tanganmu." Sehun menarik Luhan ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit tempat Yunho berada.

.

.

.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat Yunho menekan-nekan kapas beralkohol itu ke lukanya.

"Lukamu semakin melebar dan ini harus dijahit agar tidak terbuka lagi." kata Yunho.

"A-apa?!" kata Luhan ditengah usahanya menahan sakit dan perih di lukanya.

"Tenanglah, sakitnya tidak akan lama. Yang penting kau jangan banyak bergerak." kata Yunho santai sambil membuang kapas yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan luka Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Yunho dengan pandangan meminta tolong, Luhan amat sangat tidak ingin lukanya dijahit. Saat dibersihkan dengan kapas beralkohol saja sakitnya setengah mati, bagaimana nanti kalau lukanya dijahit?

Sehun menghela napas pelan, dia mengerti arti tatapan Luhan. "Apa tidak ada cara lain selain menjahit lukanya?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Tidak ada. Luka di punggung tangannya cukup lebar dan satu-satunya cara menyembuhkan lukanya adalah dengan menjahitnya. Atau kau mau lukanya akan mudah terbuka dan terus meneteskan darah? Kurasa itu ada di pilihan terakhirmu, Sehun."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan meminta maaf, "Maaf, Lu. Lukamu harus dijahit, aku janji aku akan memberikan apa saja padamu nanti setelah lukamu selesai dijahit."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi …" Luhan mencoba menyanggah ucapan Sehun dengan terbata.

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Yunho. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan langsung berubah menjadi pandangan ngeri saat Yunho mendekatinya dengan peralatan untuk menjahit lukanya.

.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan mata memerah dan muka sembab sehabis menangis dan juga tangan kiri yang diperban tebal.

"Aku sudah menjahit lukanya dan memberinya obat. Mungkin jahitannya akan mengering minggu depan. Sebaiknya kau antar Luhan pulang sekarang." kata Yunho.

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan menggandeng Luhan pergi dari sana.

Selama perjalanan pulang Luhan hanya terdiam dan mengacuhkan Sehun yang berulang kali mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Sepertinya suasana hati Luhan yang sedang buruk membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa kini dirinya ada di dalam mobil bersama Sehun, pria yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta ketika pertama kalinya bertemu.

"Luhan, aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya. Dimana alamat rumahmu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kemana aku harus mengantarmu dan kau hanya diam saja sejak tadi." kata Sehun dengan nada frustasi.

Luhan menghela napas pelan dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah Luhan.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah Luhan, Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun dan menatapnya tajam, "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"Pertanyaan apa?" kata Sehun santai, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan lukaku dijahit? Padahal sebelumnya kau sudah meminta pada Dokter Jung untuk tidak menjahit lukaku." kata Luhan kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lukamu harus dijahit, Lu. Nanti darahnya akan keluar terus kalau tidak dijahit." kata Sehun lembut.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku curiga dengan ucapan Dokter Jung selanjutnya. Dia bilang aku yang meneteskan darah adalah hal yang terakhir yang ingin kau lihat. Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau yang meneteskan darah itu sangat tidak bagus dan akan memberikan dampak yang membahayakan dirimu." jawab Sehun.

"Dampak? Dampak apa? Jika aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, kemungkinan besar aku hanya akan pingsan kan?" kata Luhan bingung.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?" desak Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri, hanya saja aku mohon padamu, Luhan. Jangan kau biarkan darahmu menetes walaupun itu hanya tetesan kecil, apalagi pada saat keadaan yang membahayakan seperti saat ini. Kau mengerti?" kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dalam.

Walaupun Luhan masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun, dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Aku pulang dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan hangatkan dirimu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Luhan sudah masuk ke rumahnya, Sehun pun segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Oke, setelah KaiSoo kali ini HunHan _couple_ ^^

Untuk para reader yang _request_ beberapa _couple_ untuk didahulukan, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Aku sudah membuat plot dasar untuk tiap chapter, dan untuk urutan cerita per_couple_nya itu dimulai dari KrisTao, KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, dan terakhir ChenMin. Jadi, bagi para reader yang merupakan shipper dari tiap _couple_ itu, harap sabar ya. Nanti mereka akan mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing kok ^^

Oke, ini balasan review secara global ya..

Q : Siapa _cast vampire_ aslinya?

A : Untuk _cast_ yang sesungguhnya itu akan muncul nanti setelah cerita percouple selesai. Dan soal _cast_ yang kupilih, mereka adalah salah satu boyband dengan anggota lima orang.

Q : _Mate_ itu apa?

A : _Mate_ itu …

Nanti juga tahu kok. Tunggu saja chapter-chapter berikutnya ^^

Q : Apa nanti ukenya akan mengetahui fakta soal semenya itu _werewolf_?

A : Ya, tapi ada prosesnya.

Q : Kenapa _mate_nya yang diserang?

A : Karena masalahnya ada di mereka.

Q : Apa para _werewolf_ sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi _mate_ mereka?

A : Menurut kalian? ^^

Q : Kenapa para seme terlihat sangat cuek dan dingin pada para uke?

A : Mereka dingin di luar, lembut di dalam (?) haha ^^

Mereka hanya belum berani mendekat karena beberapa faktor.

Q : Apa nanti _vampire_nya akan perang dengan _werewolf_?

A : Perang? Mungkin belum bisa disebut 'perang'. Tapi yang jelas mereka berseteru karena sesuatu hal.

Q : Apa masalah antara para _vampire_ dan _werewolf_?

A : Masalah klasik tapi berujung kematian.

Q : Apa nanti ada _scene_ mereka main _baseball_ bersama?

A : Jujur, itu juga salah satu adegan _favorite_ku. Tapi entahlah, aku belum bisa memastikan _scene_ itu ada atau tidak.

Q : Kenapa _vampire_nya menyerang Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia belum pacaran sama Kai?

A : Itu sistem penyerangan acak.

Q : Apa Yunho itu bangsawan juga?

A : Bisa dibilang begitu.

Q : Apa Kris dkk bersaudara? Kalau iya, siapa dan dimana orang tua mereka?

A : Mereka tidak bersaudara kandung.

Q : Apa Kris itu raja atau pangeran?

A : Kris memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, tapi sebutannya bukan pangeran di sini.

.

.

.

Kurasa semua pertanyaan di chapter kemarin sudah terjawab. Kalau ada pertanyaan lainnya, tanyakan saja padaku lewat review atau PM ^^

_Last, mind to give me some review? _^^

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	6. Chapter 6

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Oke, pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi seluruh reader yang menjalankannya (Aku juga berpuasa, aku Muslim).

Dan selama bulan puasa ini akan aku usahakan untuk tetap update karena ceritaku ber-_rated_ T, jadi tentunya akan aman-aman saja jika tetap dilanjutkan ^^

Dan, saat ini _mood_ku sedang bagus sekali karena aku lulus SBMPTN ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas pengertian para reader selama aku hiatus dan jarang meng_update_ ff. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah men_support_ aku ^^

Dan juga, terima kasih banyak untuk _review_, _follow_, dan _favorite_nya untuk ff ini ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 **

Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan, entah kenapa dia sedikit tidak bersemangat pagi ini. Apalagi semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena luka jahitannya yang terasa nyeri, dan menyebabkan dia memiliki kantung mata besar akibat kurang tidur.

"Pagi, Lulu. Ayo, cepatlah duduk dan sarapan." sapa ibunya sambil melambaikan tangannya agar Luhan bergegas berjalan ke meja makan.

Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi dan menerima piring berisi _toast bread_ yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Apa luka jahitanmu masih terasa sakit?" tanya ibunya khawatir sambil memandang Luhan.

Luhan menatap ibunya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Mom_. Hanya kurang tidur."

"Apa sebaiknya kau tidak usah kuliah dulu hari ini dan beristirahat di rumah? Wajahmu pucat." kata ibunya sambil mengelus lembut pipi Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa dan lagipula ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di kampus, _Mom_." _'Urusan dengan Sehun.'_ tambah Luhan dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah sarapanmu, dan jangan lupa obatmu." kata ibunya sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Luhan untuk minum obat.

.

.

.

Luhan melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya yang berada di mobil, tadi Luhan memang diantar ke kampus oleh ayahnya karena tangan kirinya tidak bisa dipakai untuk menyetir. Ayahnya tersenyum pada Luhan kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung kampus Luhan.

Luhan berbalik ketika mobil ayahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kemudian dia berjalan perlahan memasuki area kampusnya. Luhan melihat Tao yang tengah berjalan menunduk dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tao!" teriak Luhan.

Tao berhenti dan dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, Luhan melambaikan tangannya yang tidak terluka agar Tao melihatnya. Tao menatap ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum kecil kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Pagi, Luhan." sapa Tao sambil tersenyum ceria tapi kemudian dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tangan Luhan yang diperban. "Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Luhan mengangkat sedikit tangan kirinya yang diperban, "Aku terkena pecahan kaca dan harus dijahit."

Tao melebarkan matanya, "Dijahit? Benarkah? Pasti sakit." Tao mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pelan tangan kiri Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Saat dijahit memang sakit, tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit kok. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau sedang apa? Tadi kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu."

Tao menggeleng kecil, "Ah, bukan hal penting. Aku hanya sedang menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Oya? Menyelidiki apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa." kata Tao, kemudian dia menggandeng Luhan dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Harusnya kau istirahat dulu di rumah." kata Tao.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi aku harus masuk hari ini." kata Luhan.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya Tao.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kok. Sebaiknya kau segera ke kelasmu, Tao." kata Luhan sambil sedikit mendorong Tao karena saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di depan kelas Luhan.

Tao berbalik dan menatap Luhan, tapi Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tao menyuruhnya pergi ke kelasnya. Tao berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya, sementara Luhan pun berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya, dia sedang berkeliling sekitar kampus untuk mencari Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan memang tidak memiliki jadwal kelas yang sama hari ini, karena itulah Luhan tidak bisa menemukan Sehun di kelas. Luhan berjalan sambil terus menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi dia tetap belum menemukan seorang pria dengan warna rambut cukup unik itu.

Saat tengah menoleh kesana kemari tiba-tiba saja Luhan melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa buku tebal berukuran cukup besar dengan sampul berwarna hitam.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Luhan sambil berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kelihatan sedikit terkejut, kemudian dia buru-buru menyembunyikan buku yang dibawanya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tetap menyembunyikan bukunya di punggungnya.

"Apa kau melihat Sehun di dalam?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk pintu perpustakaan.

"Sehun? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Memangnya ada apa, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya." jawab Luhan kemudian dia melirik buku yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk buku yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil buku tersebut.

"Jangan," kata Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan bukunya dari jangkauan tangan Luhan.

Luhan berdecak kesal, kemudian dia berusaha merebut buku itu dari Kyungsoo. Setelah berusaha dan sedikit mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyungsoo -yang untungnya lebih mungil darinya- Luhan berhasil mendapatkan buku itu.

Luhan tersenyum menang sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Luhan membolak-balik buku di tangannya. Buku itu cukup tebal dan sepertinya sudah tua karena kertas bukunya sudah menguning dan sampul kulit berwarna hitam yang membungkus buku itu juga sudah terlihat lusuh.

"Buku apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada judulnya?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan mendengus pelan, kemudian dia membuka buku itu dan membaca sedikit isinya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca buku itu. "Untuk apa kau meminjam buku seperti ini, Kyungsoo? Apa kau mendapat tugas membuat _paper_ tentang makhluk mitos di malam hari?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedikit tertarik untuk membaca buku itu."

"Kau tidak pernah tertarik untuk membaca kisah-kisah atau teori-teori yang berhubungan dengan _vampire_, _werewolf_ dan semacamnya sebelumnya." kata Luhan.

"Ya, aku memang tidak tertarik. Kau tahu aku benci sesuatu berbau horror." kata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminjam buku tua yang membahas tentang _werewolf_ dan sebagainya ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu karena..-"

"Kyungsoo," suara seseorang yang memanggil Kyungsoo membuat dia dan Luhan menoleh.

Mereka melihat sosok Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan menatap mereka –lebih tepatnya menatap Kyungsoo-.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat melihat Jongin, "Luhan, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai nanti."

Kemudian Kyungsoo langsung berlari pergi setelah merebut buku yang masih dipegang Luhan dan membuat Luhan memekik karena Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu!" teriak Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo berlari pergi dan dia pun segera berlari mengejar pria mungil bermata bulat itu.

Luhan menatap ke arah perginya Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Luhan sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang diperban.

Luhan masih terdiam di sana selama beberapa menit dan masih mengusap-usap tangannya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dan meneruskan kegiatannya mencari Sehun.

Tak lama setelah Luhan berjalan, ponselnya bergetar. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat tulisan _'Baekhyun Calling'_ disana.

"Hallo?" sapa Luhan.

"_Lulu! Kau sedang dimana?" _

"Aku sedang berada di koridor dekat perpustakaan. Kenapa?"

"_Perpustakaan? Untuk apa kau berada di sana? Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang tertarik dengan buku-buku tebal seperti Kyungsoo dan Lay." _

Luhan mendengus pelan, "Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"_Mencari seseorang? Mencari siapa?" _

"Aku sedang mencari.." ucapan Luhan terhenti karena dia melihat Sehun yang tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"SEHUN!" teriak Luhan, dan langsung disambut dengan umpatan Baekhyun di telepon karena Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak.

Luhan menghiraukan umpatan dan omelan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya, "Baek, sudah ya. Aku ada urusan." Luhan langsung menutup teleponnya dan menjejalkan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun, tunggu!" teriak Luhan sambil tetap berlari.

Sehun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengatur napasnya sebelum mendongak dan menatap Sehun, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Soal apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Soal kemarin." jawab Luhan.

Luhan bisa melihat rahang Sehun menegang saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Ada apa dengan kemarin?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan tindakanmu kemarin. Kenapa kemarin kau..-" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan, menyuruhnya diam.

"Tidak ada yang membingungkan dengan tindakanku kemarin. Aku hanya menolongmu dan yang terpenting sekarang kau aman dan selamat kan?" kata Sehun sambil menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir Luhan.

"Iya, tapi..-" kata Luhan namun Sehun kembali menyelanya.

"Luhan, sudahlah. Aku hanya menolongmu kemarin dan bisakah kau cukup mengucapkan terima kasih secara normal dan tidak memberondongku dengan pertanyaan seperti ini?" kata Sehun.

"Aku memang ingin berterima kasih padamu. Tapi ..-"

"Sama-sama." kata Sehun dan kemudian dia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan termangu sebentar sebelum kemudian dia kembali berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun, tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" pekik Luhan.

Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun menghilang. Luhan membungkuk dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa larinya cepat sekali sih?" gumam Luhan sambil mengatur napasnya.

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

Tak lama setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun muncul dari balik pilar.

"Maafkan aku, Lu." gumam Sehun lirih.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengumpat pelan sambil meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ketiga temannya hari ini. Pertama Tao yang terus mengabaikannya dan hanya sibuk dengan laptop dan ponselnya dan terus saja mengatakan 'Aku sedang mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu.' ketika ditanya. Lalu tadi dia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari menghindar dari Jongin, dan sekarang dia harus merelakan telinganya berdenging akibat teriakan Luhan saat memanggil Sehun di telepon tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Luhan bilang apa?" tanya Xiumin yang baru kembali dari membeli minuman dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun diam dan menyambar _orange juice_ kaleng yang tadi dibelinya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Saat ini dia, Xiumin dan Lay tengah berada di _cafeteria_. Tadinya Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengajak Luhan ikut dengannya untuk menemani Xiumin membeli beberapa barang. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menanyakannya pada Luhan, pria itu justru membuat telinganya berdenging dan memutus teleponnya begitu saja.

"Dia tidak ikut." kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Oya? Tumben sekali. Biasanya Luhan tidak mungkin menolak ajakan untuk berbelanja." kata Xiumin sambil membuka _cola_ kalengnya.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan si pria _albino_ berambut permen itu." kata Baekhyun masih dengan nada kesal.

"Pria _albino_ berambut permen? Sejak kapan dia dekat dengan Sehun?" kata Xiumin bingung.

"Mana kutahu. Dia tidak pernah cerita pada kita kalau dia dekat dengan pria berambut permen itu." kata Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, berarti nanti hanya kau yang akan menemaniku? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut, Lay?" tanya Xiumin dan menatap Lay yang duduk di hadapannya dan tengah sibuk membaca buku dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Lay?" panggil Xiumin lagi karena Lay hanya diam dan sibuk dengan bukunya.

Xiumin berdecak kesal kemudian menarik salah satu _earphone_ milik Lay dan itu membuat Lay mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Aduh, ada apa Xiumin?" tanya Lay sambil kembali merebut sebelah _earphone_nya yang ditarik Xiumin.

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu, kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut menemaniku belanja?" tanya Xiumin.

Lay menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa. Besok aku ada presentasi dan aku masih belum menyelesaikan materinya. Kenapa tidak ajak Luhan, Tao, atau Kyungsoo saja?"

"Mereka sedang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya masing-masing. Tao yang entah kenapa belakangan ini menjadi selalu sibuk dengan laptopnya, Kyungsoo yang tadi berlari pulang dan entah kenapa sambil dikejar oleh Jongin, dan Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan Sehun entah untuk apa." kata Baekhyun ketus.

Lay mengerutkan dahinya, "Sejak kapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan dekat dengan Jongin dan Sehun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dan apakah kalian menyadari kalau Tao berubah dan menjadi selalu sibuk dengan laptopnya setelah dia berbicara dengan Kris untuk berterima kasih waktu itu?" kata Xiumin sambil mengetuk-ngetukkkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Lay.

"Benar juga, Tao memang jadi jarang berbicara padaku dan kelihatan sering melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu sejak itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ketiga orang itu?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi.

"Coba tanyakan saja pada mereka nanti. Aku yakin nanti mereka pasti akan menceritakannya pada kita." kata Lay.

"Hhh, mereka bertiga jadi aneh dan ini semua berhubungan dengan para pria Exorian itu. Tao jadi aneh karena Kris, Kyungsoo jadi aneh karena Jongin, dan sekarang Luhan juga ikut menjadi aneh karena Sehun. Kyungsoo benar, sebaiknya kita memang jangan berurusan dengan mereka." kata Baekhyun.

Xiumin menyenggol Baekhyun pelan, "Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu. Bisa jadi mereka mendengarnya kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk meja para Exorian -yang saat ini hanya berisi Suho, Chen dan Chanyeol- dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah meja para Exorian dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku tidak peduli. Ayo kita pergi, Xiumin, Lay." kata Baekhyun sambil menyambar tasnya dan berdiri.

Xiumin dan Lay langsung bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan sedih dan terluka dari Chanyeol padanya.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja lebih lama dari biasanya. Karena itulah saat ini hari sudah mulai malam, dan Baekhyun masih menemani Xiumin yang tadi ditelepon oleh ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan.

Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Xiumin yang nampak sibuk memilih-milih buah-buahan. Baekhyun tidak pernah berurusan dengan dapur dan bahan makanan mentah sebelumnya, dia juga tidak pernah berbelanja bahan makanan seperti ini. Maka dari itu dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Xiumin nampak begitu selektif saat berbelanja bahan makanan seperti ini.

"Xiumin, sampai kapan kau akan terus menatap kedua apel itu? Mereka tidak ada bedanya di mataku, sama-sama masih segar dan bagus. Jadi bisakah kau cepat memutuskan apel mana yang akan kau beli?" kata Baekhyun yang mulai bosan melihat Xiumin yang tengah memilih-milih apel.

Xiumin memilih salah satu apel dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik, "Kau harus berhati-hati dalam memilih bahan makanan yang bisa langsung dikonsumsi dengan kulitnya seperti apel. Kau harus memastikan tidak ada lubang yang disebabkan oleh gigitan ulat di sana, selain itu kau juga harus memperhatikan warna kulit dan juga tekstur luar dari apel tersebut. Dan juga, …"

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti dan bisakah kita melanjutkan belanja kita?" sela Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Xiumin soal apel.

Xiumin mendengus pelan kemudian dia meneruskan kegiatan belanjanya.

.

.

Saat ini Xiumin dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai berbelanja, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari dalam _supermarket_ tempat Xiumin berbelanja.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin berjalan ke arah mobil Xiumin yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu masuk supermarket. Saat mereka tengah memasukkan kantung-kantung belanjaan Xiumin, tiba-tiba ponsel Xiumin bergetar. Xiumin meletakkan kantungnya dan merogoh ponselnya, ternyata ibunya yang menelepon.

"_Mom_? Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai berbelanja." kata Xiumin lalu dia terdiam sebentar. "Tapi aku bersama Baekhyun, _Mom_." kata Xiumin sambil melirik Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Baiklah, _Mom_. Sampai nanti." kata Xiumin kemudian dia memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Ada apa, Xiumin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ibuku menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang, karena itu aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." kata Xiumin sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa, Xiumin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Tapi, kau kan tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri hari ini, dan bus terakhir sudah lewat sejak sore tadi." kata Xiumin.

"Aku bisa naik taksi, kok." kata Baekhyun.

Xiumin masih terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk kecil dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu, Baek. Maafkan aku ya." kata Xiumin.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sebelum dimarahi ibumu."

Xiumin mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana sampai mobil Xiumin tidak terlihat lagi. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah halte bus di pinggir jalan dan duduk di sana. Baekhyun memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, kendaraan yang lewat tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya beberapa mobil pribadi dan juga mobil truk-truk pengangkut barang. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari taksi.

Sudah 15 menit Baekhyun duduk di sana dan tidak ada satu taksipun yang lewat. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan dan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya karena dia merasa sedikit kedinginan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar langkah beberapa orang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan dia melihat ada tiga orang pria berbadan besar yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Baekhyun yakin ketiga pria itu adalah berandalan di sekitar sini, Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian ketiga pria itu.

"Oh! Lihat ada pria manis di sana!" seru salah seorang dari ketiga pria itu sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi ketiga pria itu, namun ketiga pria itu mengejarnya. Baekhyun mulai berlari dengan masih diikuti oleh ketiga pria itu. Baekhyun berlari tak tentu arah dan menyebabkan dia terjebak di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Baekhyun berbalik dan ternyata ketiga pria itu tengah berada di belakangnya, menghalangi jalannya untuk kabur.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Manis." kata salah seorang di antara mereka sambil tersenyum mesum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup hidungnya saat mencium aroma alcohol yang menguar dari mulut ketiga pria itu. Baekhyun berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan sampai dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada tembok di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menatap ketiga pria berandalan yang tengah mabuk dan melangkah menghampirinya sambil tersenyum mesum.

'Oh Tuhan, siapapun tolong selamatkan aku.' batin Baekhyun.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang _chapter_ ini?

Kira-kira siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun?

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao dan Kyungsoo?

.

.

Aku menyadari bahwa ada beberapa reader yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama. Sebenarnya aku selalu menyelipkan petunjuk-petunjuk mengenai _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya di tiap _chapter_. Dan juga, kalau kalian memperhatikan jawaban-jawabanku di tiap pertanyaan kalian aku yakin kalian bisa menebak sedikit jalan cerita dan juga beberapa hal yang masih belum terungkap di beberapa _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Oke, ini balasan _review_ secara global ya.

Q : Ini cerita per_couple_ di pisah-pisah ya? Jadi KrisTao dulu, dan seterusnya.

A : Inti cerita di ff ini memang cerita KrisTao karena cerita merekalah yang konfliknya paling kompleks dan rumit. Saat ini aku hanya sedang menceritakan proses pertemuan dan kedekatan para seme dan para uke. Selain itu, ini juga semacam proses para uke mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan para seme. Nanti setelah cerita per_couple_ selesai, aku akan kembali menceritakan tentang KrisTao sebagai cerita utama dan tentunya dengan _couple-couple_ lainnya karena mereka berperan dalam membantu masalah KrisTao.

Q : Musuhnya itu kelompok atau individu?

A : Kelompok atau satu _klan_ seperti Kris dkk.

Q : Apa yang Kris lakukan sampai para 'musuh' mengincar para _mate_?

A : Itu hanya saya, Tuhan dan Kris dkk yang tahu. Haha XD

Sabar, sabar. Nanti dijelaskan kok masalah utamanya.

Q : Sebenarnya 'penyerangan'nya seperti apa?

A : Perseteruan bukan berarti ditandai dengan ada _penyerbuan_ semacam _perang_ kan? Ini mungkin hanya akan terlihat seperti _perkelahian_ atau perseteruan biasa. Tapi sayangnya terlalu banyak korban yang dilibatkan untuk _memancing_ salah satu pihak.

Q : Apakah akan ada M-preg?

A : Ada. Tapi di _sequel_nya.

Q : Apa kalau _mate_nya mati, pasangannya atau _werewolf_nya ikut mati?

A : Tidak. Tapi tentunya jika pasangan yang bahkan sampai disebutkan sebagai _'mate'_ mati. Akan ada konsekuensi tersendiri yang mereka terima jika sampai _mate_ mereka mati.

Q : Kira-kira ff ini akan selesai dalam berapa _chapter_?

A : Masih belum bisa dipastikan. Mungkin sekitar 20 _chapter_.

.

.

Oke, kurasa semua pertanyaan di _chapter_ kemarin sudah terjawab. Dan untuk beberapa reader yang protes karena jawabanku kurang lengkap, aku minta maaf. Karena jika langsung kujelaskan secara lengkap, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menulis _chapter_ selanjutnya karena kalian pastinya sudah mengetahui jalan cerita dan akhir dari cerita ini kan? ^^v

Dan oya, sebenarnya selama ini aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan adanya Silent Reader. Tapi belakangan ini jumlah _review_ untuk ff ini semakin menurun. Apa cerita ini terlalu membosankan sehingga banyak reader yang tidak mau memberikan _review_? Atau kalian tidak suka dengan gaya penceritaanku yang mungkin terkesan bertele-tele dan tidak langsung ke intinya? Kalau memang itu adalah penyebab _review_ yang semakin berkurang, kurasa aku akan men_discontinue_ ff ini. Karena aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan plot cerita dan hal lainnya jika tidak ada yang bersedia menanggapi. Jadi, jika kalian merasa kalian menyukai cerita ini tolong berikan tanggapan kalian lewat _review_.

Dan aku hanya akan melanjutkan ff ini jika kalian bersedia _review_, kalau tidak mungkin akan aku _discontinue_ cerita ini dan tidak akan aku _publish_ lagi dimanapun. Karena aku hanya memiliki _account_ ffn dan tidak ada _account_ lainnya yang akan kugunakan untuk mem_publish_ ff ini.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh reader yang mengucapkan selamat atas lolosnya aku di SBMPTN ^^

Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk mengupdate chapter ini bersamaan dengan chapter-chapter ffku yang lain, tapi karena ada sedikit masalah yang mengakibatkan kedua file chapter untuk ffku yang lain hilang. Aku hanya bisa mengupdate chapter yang ini (karena aku membuat ini di computer lain dan bukan di laptopku jadi aku punya back-upnya.)

Dan, aku sangat senang dengan jumlah review yang meningkat pesat. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya ^^

Dan untuk salah satu reader dengan nama 'Emaknya Panda', review dari kamu sukses buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Review dari kamu sangat ekspresif. Haha ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas review, follow, dan favourite untuk cerita ini ^^

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 **

Baekhyun menempelkan tubuhnya serapat mungkin ke tembok di belakangnya. Sementara ketiga berandalan yang tengah mabuk itu semakin mendekatinya. Salah satu pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dia sangat menyadari bahwa dia kalah jauh dibandingkan ketiga berandalan itu. Jadi saat ini dia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

Pria yang mengelus pipi Baekhyun itu menyeringai, "Pipi pria ini halus sekali. Wah, kita beruntung sekali hari ini. Hahaha." katanya sambil tertawa yang langsung disambut tawa gembira dari kedua temannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku, kumohon." pinta Baekhyun lirih.

Pria di hadapannya menyeringai semakin lebar, "Jangan khawatir, Manis. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu sebentar."

Kemudian pria itu memegang dagu Baekhyun kuat-kuat lalu memajukan wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak sama sekali, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan terus berdoa supaya ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Wajah pria itu semakin mendekat, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru napas pria itu di wajahnya. Dan, …

"Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara _bass_ yang memanggil Baekhyun membuat pria berandalan yang hendak mencium Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun dan ketiga pria berandalan itu menoleh ke belakang dan mereka melihat sosok seorang pria tinggi, dan berambut hitam yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang nyaris tidak terlihat di belakang tubuh ketiga pria berandalan itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Chanyeol menunjuk ketiga pria berandalan itu, "Apa mereka temanmu?"

Baekhyun nyaris menangis melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu santai, _'Demi Tuhan, apa pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadari situasi? Bagaimana mungkin dia bersikap sesantai itu.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"To-tolong aku," lirih Baekhyun lagi sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Menolongmu? Jadi mereka bukan teman-temanmu?"

Demi Tuhan, jika saja saat ini situasi Baekhyun tidak begitu tersudut dia pasti sudah menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian memukul kepala pria itu keras-keras agar otaknya bekerja sambil berteriak, _'Tentu saja bukan, bodoh! Kau pikir pria seperti aku mau berteman dengan berandalan tidak jelas seperti ini?!'_

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Begitu ya? Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, tuan-tuan sekalian, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bisa tolong lepaskan dia? Kelihatannya dia tidak ingin berada di posisi itu." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap ketiga pria berandalan yang menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan santai.

Salah satu dari pria berandalan itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Memangnya kau siapa, hah?! Kau mencoba melawan kami?!" teriak pria itu di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pria itu, "Aku hanya mencoba menolong dia. Kalau kalian memaksa aku untuk melawan kalian, aku juga tidak keberatan."

Satu pria lainnya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol sehingga kini hanya tersisa satu orang pria berandalan yang menyudutkan Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu tadi? Kau mau mencoba berkelahi dengan kami? Huh! Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mungkin menang melawan kami. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan kembali ke pelukan ibumu." teriak salah satu pria yang baru menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Pelukan ibuku? Sayang sekali, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah ibuku karena dia lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau aku meminta pelukannya saat ini?" kata Chanyeol.

Ketiga pria berandalan itu tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan.

"Dan satu lagi, Tuan." kata Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu salah satu pria yang menghadangnya. "Aku bukan seorang bocah." kata Chanyeol kemudian dia meninju rahang pria itu keras.

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar suara tulang yang retak saat Chanyeol memukul pria itu.

Pria yang baru saja dipukul oleh Chanyeol itu tersungkur sambil memegangi rahangnya yang pastinya retak karena pukulan Chanyeol. Teman pria itu tidak diam saja saat melihat temannya dipukul, dia maju dan menyerang Chanyeol. Pria berandalan itu mencoba memukul Chanyeol berulang kali namun Chanyeol selalu bisa mengelak. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menendang perut pria berandalan itu, dan pria itupun langsung terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi perutnya dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menatap horror pada pria berandalan kedua yang langsung tumbang setelah satu serangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri pria berandalan terakhir yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, "Kau juga mau melawanku?"

Pria berandalan itu menggeram marah, "Brengsek!" teriaknya sebelum dia maju dan menyerang Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menghindar dan menyebabkan pria itu tersungkur dan nyaris menabrak tembok. Pria itu berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol, kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sana. Pria itu menyeringai sambil menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung berpindah posisi menjadi di depan Baekhyun saat dia melihat pria berandalan itu memegang pisau. Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke belakang tubuhnya, melindunginya dari pria berandalan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, huh?!" ejek pria berandalan itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku khawatir seranganmu yang membabi-buta itu akan melukai pria manis di belakangku ini. Karena itu aku harus memastikan posisinya aman di belakangku."

Baekhyun terperangah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Dan entah disadarinya atau tidak, lengan Baekhyun terulur dan memegang pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat dengan tangannya yang masih gemetar.

Chanyeol menunduk sedikit saat menyadari cengkraman Baekhyun di pinggangnya, "Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." bisik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke depan saat mendengar suara tawa pria berandalan itu.

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan remeh, "Kau pikir kau bisa melindunginya, huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Pria itu menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol kemudian dia menerjang Chanyeol sambil menghunuskan pisaunya. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tangan pria itu dan memuntirnya keras. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan dan pisaunya pun terjatuh, Chanyeol segera menendang pisau itu jauh-jauh.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku pasti bisa melindunginya." kata Chanyeol kemudian dia memukul tengkuk pria dengan sikunya. Pria itu pun jatuh dan pingsan.

Chanyeol menendang sedikit tubuh pria berandalan itu. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam. Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa tubuh Baekhyun masih gemetar, wajahnya pun terlihat pucat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam saja.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu _shock_ dan ketakutan sehingga dia sedikit tidak menyadari suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu panas untuk ukuran normal.

"Wajahmu pucat dan tubuhmu dingin sekali." gumam Chanyeol kemudian dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol saat Chanyeol merapikan jaketnya agar menyelubungi tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaus tipis lengan panjang berwarna biru tua saat ini.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya ke arah sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gang tempat Baekhyun terjebak tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sana, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menaiki motornya lalu menyalakan mesinnya, "Aku baru mau pulang dan kebetulan melewati jalan ini sebagai jalan pintas. Kemudian aku mendengar suara-suara dari gang itu dan aku menemukanmu yang sedang disudutkan oleh para pria itu."

"Benarkah? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan satu serangan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Aku ahli bela diri dan mereka sedang mabuk, tentu mudah bagiku untuk mengalahkan mereka. Sudahlah, cepat naik. Hari sudah semakin larut dan aku juga harus pulang." kata Chanyeol sambil memakai helmnya.

Baekhyun menurut dan naik ke atas motor Chanyeol, dia berpegangan di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah siap? Baiklah, kita berangkat." kata Chanyeol kemudian dia melajukan motornya.

Selama perjalanan pulang baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria itu.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi dia tidak mengerti entah memang tubuhnya yang merasa sangat hangat karena terbalut beberapa lapis pakaian atau memang suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu hangat. Karena Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol walaupun terhalang lapisan-lapisan pakaian mereka -terutama Baekhyun yang bahkan sampai mengenakan dua lapis mantel-, padahal Chanyeol hanya mengenakan sepotong kaus tipis lengan panjang di tengah malam awal musim dingin dan parahnya lagi mereka sedang mengendarai motor.

Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, _'Apa Chanyeol tidak merasa kedinginan?'_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Baekhyun datang seperti biasa ke kampusnya. Semalam Chanyeol hanya mengantarkannya pulang dan tentunya Baekhyun langsung mengembalikan mantel Chanyeol yang dipakainya selama perjalanan pulang. Baekhyun bahkan sampai meminta maaf karena Chanyeol pasti kedinginan karena dia memakai mantelnya. Tapi anehnya pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan, 'Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa dengan udara dingin kok.'

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Kemudian dia menopangkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap keluar.

Dia masih tidak bisa mengusir pikiran-pikirannya soal keanehan Chanyeol yang sangat tahan pada udara dingin. Oh ayolah, kemarin itu malam di awal musim dingin dan tentunya suhu udaranya bisa mencapai di bawah 10 derajat. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan di suhu sedingin itu dengan hanya mengenakan sepotong kaus tipis? Dan anehnya lagi Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Chanyeol tetap terasa hangat dan sama sekali tidak gemetar kedinginan.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke meja, apa semalam Chanyeol sedang demam makanya tubuhnya bisa sehangat itu? Tapi mana ada orang yang sedang demam namun bisa berkelahi dengan sangat baik, bahkan mengalahkan tiga orang berandalan bertubuh besar hanya dengan sekali serangan?

Baekhyun terus melamun sehingga dia tidak menyadari Xiumin yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pagi, Baekhyun. Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" sapa Xiumin.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Xiumin lagi karena Baekhyun hanya diam dan melamun.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Xiumin.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Xiumin, "Astaga! Apa kau mau membuatku serangan jantung dengan teriakanmu itu? Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Xiumin berdecak kesal, "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun. Kau bahkan mengacuhkanku."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, semalam bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan taksi dan berhasil sampai di rumah dengan selamat?" tanya Xiumin.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, "Semalam aku diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol."

Xiumin membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Chanyeol? Kok bisa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas ini lagi. Kepalaku pusing, katakan kepada Mr. Cole aku izin sakit." kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung, "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu?" gumam Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terus fokus menatap layar laptopnya yang saat ini menampilkan beberapa artikel tentang _vampire_, _werewolf_, manusia berkekuatan super, dan sebagainya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia memang sibuk menyelidiki tentang keanehan Kris saat menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan waktu itu.

Tao tidak bodoh dan dia sangat yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kris dan pastinya berhubungan dengan kekuatan Kris yang sedikit _abnormal_ itu.

Tao terus membaca artikel dan teori-teori itu satu persatu, untungnya kondisi perpustakaan sedang sepi saat ini. Jadi tentunya tidak akan ada orang lain yang memergokinya tengah membaca hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Hai, Tao."

Suara seseorang yang menyapanya membuat Tao mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Kris berada di hadapannya dan tengah tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ha-hai, Kris." sapa Tao balik sambil menggerakkan jarinya me-_minimize_ _browser_ yang sedang dibukanya.

Kris duduk di hadapan Tao sambil meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke meja.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kris.

"A-aku hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Mrs. Swan." jawab Tao gugup.

Kris mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao.

Kris mengangkat buku yang tadi dibawanya, "Aku sedang mencari referensi buku untuk tugasku."

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Begitu ya."

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam, Kris sibuk dengan bukunya dan nampak tengah menulis-nulis sesuatu di kertas. Sementara Tao hanya diam memperhatikan Kris, saat ini Kris mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana _jeans_ panjang. Sebuah pakaian yang sangat sederhana di hari sedingin ini.

"Kris," panggil Tao pelan.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Tao?" tanya Kris sambil tetap menulis.

"Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?" kata Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris.

"Hari kamis, kan? Kenapa?"

"Ya, kau benar ini adalah hari kamis di awal musim dingin. Dan Kris, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa ini adalah hari yang terlalu _sejuk_ untuk pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Tao dengan sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'sejuk'.

Tao bisa melihat bahwa Kris menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, secara perlahan pria itu mendongak dan menatap Tao yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Kris? Apa kau tidak sadar? Pakaianmu terlalu tipis untuk hari sedingin ini." kata Tao sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata emas milik Kris.

Kris terdiam, kemudian dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri.

"Maaf Tao. Aku pergi dulu, aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan dengan Mr. Jones." kata Kris kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Tao.

Tao menghela napas pelan, dia kembali membuka aplikasi _browser_nya dan membaca sebaris tulisan di sana.

'_Ciri-ciri dari seorang _werewolf_ : _

Werewolf_ merupakan makhluk berdarah panas. Karena itulah biasanya mereka tahan dingin dan bahkan suhu tubuh mereka jauh melebihi suhu tubuh normal orang biasa. Biasanya seorang _werewolf_ yang sehat suhu tubuh minimalnya adalah 40 derajat Celcius.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Lay tengah bersenandung kecil sambil merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Lay memang sering membantu Mrs. Clover -petugas perpustakaan- setelah jam kuliahnya selesai. Alasannya simple, dia sangat suka buku karena itulah perpustakaan merupakan tempat favoritenya di kampus. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri di perpustakaan karena Mrs. Clover sudah pulang lebih dulu karena dia ada urusan.

Lay tengah menyusun buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan sesuai dengan tanggalnya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Lay mendongak dan dia melihat sosok Suho tengah berdiri di sana.

"Lay? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Suho sambil berjalan menghampiri Lay yang tengah duduk di meja petugas perpustakaan.

Lay mengangkat tabel daftar buku yang sudah dikembalikan, "Aku sedang membereskan ini."

Suho memajukan tubuhnya dan melihat daftar itu, "Begitu ya. Memangnya Mrs. Clover kemana?"

Lay kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengisi tabel itu, "Dia sudah pulang karena ada urusan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini?"

Suho menunjukkan buku tebal yang dibawanya, "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini."

Lay mendongak dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Coba kulihat."

Suho menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya, kemudian Lay mulai meneliti tabel yang berada di hadapannya. Kemudian dia memberikan stempel 'Kembali' serta menuliskan tanggal hari itu pada bagian judul buku yang Suho pinjam.

"Nah, sudah selesai." kata Lay.

Suho hanya mengangguk kecil tapi tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Lay mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau hari mulai gelap?" kata Suho.

Lay melirik jam besar yang terdapat di dinding kemudian menepuk dahinya pelan, "Astaga. Aku terlalu sibuk di sini sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah sore. Aduh, aku ketinggalan bus terakhir."

Suho tertawa kecil melihat raut panik di wajah Lay, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Sebaiknya kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Lay mendongak menatap Suho, "Benarkah? Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

Suho tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku justru khawatir kalau membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

Lay mengangguk kecil, "Terima kasih ya."

Suho hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Lay.

.

.

.

Saat ini Suho tengah membantu Lay mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah dikembalikan ke raknya masing-masing.

Lay nampak sibuk bergerak dari sisi rak yang ini ke rak yang satunya sambil mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman kecil seperti 'Yang ini di sini. Lalu yang ini di sana.' Dan terkadang Lay juga mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil saat melihat buku yang berada di rak yang salah.

"Kelihatannya kau hafal seluruh isi perpustakaan ini." kata Suho sambil memasukkan salah satu buku ke rak.

Lay mengangguk kecil, "Aku memang sudah cukup sering membantu Mrs. Clover. Jadi aku cukup hafal dengan letak buku-buku yang ada di sini."

Saat Lay tengah memasukkan salah satu buku, tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Suho yang tengah memasukkan buku di sebelahnya. Lay agak tersentak saat menyadari bahwa tangan Suho sangat hangat. Lay segera menarik tangannya.

"Suho," panggil Lay pelan.

"Ya?" kata Suho sambil menoleh ke arah Lay.

"Apa kau sedang demam?" tanya Lay.

Suho mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Lay, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok. Kenapa?" kata Suho sambil memasukkan sebuah buku lagi.

"Tapi tubuhmu panas sekali." kata Lay.

Lay mengerutkan dahinya melihat Suho yang langsung terdiam dan senyum yang sejak tadi berada di wajahnya itu pun menghilang.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin itu karena pemanas ruangan di perpustakaan ini. Makanya tubuhku terasa hangat." kata Suho sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lay hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Suho dan Lay tengah berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Suho yang berada di tempat parkir. Lay berulang kali merapatkan mantelnya dan juga menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya karena merasa kedinginan. Lay melirik ke arah Suho yang berjalan di sebelahnya, pria itu berjalan dengan santai dan sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Padahal dia hanya mengenakan jaket tipis, berbeda jauh dengan Lay yang memakai mantel tebal.

Suho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Lay dan Lay pun bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Suho menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Lay menoleh menatap Suho, "Eeh, Suho. Bisa tolong nyalakan pemanasnya?"

Suho menoleh menatap Lay, "Ah ya, maaf. Aku tidak terbiasa menyalakan pemanas di dalam mobil." kata Suho kemudian dia menyalakan pemanasnya.

Lay mengerutkan dahinya, Suho tidak terbiasa menyalakan pemanas di dalam mobilnya? Dia tidak pernah menyalakan pemanas di dalam mobilnya di cuaca sedingin ini? Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan?

"Apa di rumahmu juga kau tidak terbiasa menyalakan pemanas?" tanya Lay.

Suho mengangguk kecil.

"Walaupun dalam cuaca seperti ini?" tanya Lay lagi.

Suho mengangguk lagi.

"Suho, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa saat ini suhu di malam hari bisa mencapai angka di bawah 10 derajat? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Lay dengan nada curiga. Dia mulai merasa sedikit curiga dengan kebiasaan Suho yang tidak pernah menyalakan pemanas.

Suho terdiam dan Lay bisa melihat raut wajah Suho berubah menjadi gelisah.

"A-ah, maksudku aku tidak terbiasa menyalakan pemanas di saat musim panas. Kalau di musim seperti ini tentu saja aku akan menyalakan pemanas ruangan kan?" kata Suho dengan nada yang terdengar gugup.

Lay menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Suho, dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Suho barusan. Lay adalah orang yang sangat perasa, karena itu biasanya dia bisa menebak apakah orang itu tengah berbohong padanya atau tidak. Dan dia sangat yakin kalau Suho berbohong padanya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu alasan Suho berbohong padanya.

"Begitu ya." kata Lay pelan sambil kembali menatap ke depan.

Kemudian Lay mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka aplikasi _message _ dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Xiumin.

'_Xiumin, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku besok?' _

Setelah itu Lay menekan tombol '_Sent_' dan pesan itu pun terkirim ke Xiumin.

Dia harus menceritakan ini pada Xiumin. Karena jika memang penyebab perubahan sikap teman-temannya belakangan ini karena mereka juga menyadari keanehan para Exorian. Dia harus memperingatkan Xiumin -sebagai satu-satunya temannya yang belum berhubungan dengan para Exorian- secepatnya dan menyuruhnya menjauhi mereka. Dan Lay juga akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan oleh para Exorian ini sebenarnya.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you think about this chapter? _

Yang kemarin meminta KrisTao _moment_, sudah kuselipkan sedikit di chapter ini. Haha ^^

Oke, ini balasan review secara global ya.

Q : Apa ff ini tidak akan fokus ke cerita KrisTao saja?

A : Sepertinya masih banyak reader yang menanyakan ini. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit soal ini, di ff ini memang merekalah inti masalahnya. Tapi aku menyelipkan banyak petunjuk soal kelanjutan ceritanya di bagian cerita per_couple_. Dan aku membuat cerita per_couple_ ini bukan tanpa alasan, jika kalian perhatikan aku menyelipkan banyak petunjuk soal _werewolf_ di cerita per_couple_. Dan tentunya cerita per_couple_ ini akan berhubungan dengan _chapter-chapter_ ke depannya. Aku bukanlah author yang suka memasukkan cerita _flashback_ di dalam ff, karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk menjelaskannya satu persatu dibandingkan dengan menyelipkan _flashback_ di _chapter_ berikutnya. Karena aku khawatir itu akan membuat reader bingung dan _feel_ untuk cerita ini tidak terasa. Tapi jika kalian merasa terganggu dengan cerita per_couple_nya aku minta maaf, aku memang masih amatiran dan amat sangat butuh banyak belajar ^^

Q : Di ff ini ukenya pada saat era MAMA? Apakah nanti mereka akan memiliki kekuatan seperti di MAMA?

A : Tidak. Mereka tidak akan mempunyai kekuatan seperti di MAMA. Di sini mereka hanya akan menjadi manusia biasa, tapi mungkin tidak di _sequel _ ff ini. Yang kumaksud itu adalah penampilan para uke di ff ini. Karena menurutku para uke terlihat lebih manis saat di era MAMA (ini pendapat pribadiku).

Q : Apa awal mula perseteruan itu karena tindakan Kris?

A : Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.

Karena sebagian besar review kemarin bukan berisi pertanyaan jadi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan jawabannya.

Dan untuk reader yang menunggu kelanjutan chapter kedua ffku yang lainnya harap sabar terlebih dahulu karena aku masih merasa sedikit _badmood_ akibat kehilangan kedua _file_ ff itu. Jadi, aku akan menunggu sampai _mood_ku membaik dulu, dan baru melanjutkan membuat ulang _chapter_ tersebut. Maaf sebelumnya. *bow*

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Terima kasih banyak untuk reader dan beberapa author lainnya yang sudah memberikan saran. Kalian sangat membantuku untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Semoga di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya aku bisa menulis dengan jauh lebih baik ^^

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	8. Chapter 8

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk _review_nya di _chapter_ kemarin. _And welcome my new readers! Thank you for reading this fic_. ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh review, follow, dan favoritenya untuk cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 **

Xiumin nampak tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya saat ini. Hari ini dia libur dan dia tidak akan terusik oleh suara alarm ataupun suara ibunya yang berteriak membangunkannya seperti biasanya. Ibunya sudah tahu bahwa Xiumin tidak akan keluar dari kamar sampai jam makan siang setiap hari liburnya.

_Drrt Drrt _

Suara getaran ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya mengusik tidur Xiumin. Walaupun merasa sedikit terganggu, Xiumin tetap memejamkan matanya dan mengacuhkan suara getaran ponsel tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian getaran itu berhenti, tapi kemudian ponsel itu bergetar lagi dan begitu terus berulang-ulang hingga lima kali. Xiumin mengerang pelan, dia menyibak sedikit selimutnya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, dia meraba-raba meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah sedikit berusaha dan menjatuhkan beberapa benda di meja nakas tersebut, akhirnya Xiumin berhasil mengambil ponselnya yang masih bergetar untuk keenam kalinya.

Dengan susah payah Xiumin berusaha membuka matanya yang sangat lengket akibat kantuk. Setelah memfokuskan pandangannya, Xiumin melihat tulisan _'Lay Calling'_ di ponselnya.

"Ya?" sapa Xiumin dengan suara serak karena dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Xiumin! Astaga, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Aku sampai harus menghubungimu enam kali berturut-turut dan kau baru menjawab teleponku." _

"Aku sedang tidur, Lay. Ini hari libur, ingat? Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan aku benar-benar ingin melanjutkan tidurku sekarang." kata Xiumin sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk sedikit meredakan kantuk.

"_Sayang sekali itu tidak bisa, Xiu. Apa kau tidak menerima pesan dariku semalam?" _

"Pesan? Pesan apa?"

Xiumin bisa mendengar suara Lay yang berdecak kesal, _"Aku mengirimimu pesan agar kau datang ke rumahku hari ini Xiumin. Astaga, Demi Tuhan kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu yang selalu langsung menghapus pesan-pesan setelah kau baca."_

"Maaf, aku lupa. Memangnya ada apa, Lay? Kurasa kita tidak ada tugas berkelompok untuk minggu depan."

"_Ini bukan soal tugas, Xiumin. Sudahlah sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan pergi ke rumahku. Hari ini aku di rumah sendirian, ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi." _

Xiumin mengerang pelan, "Oke, oke. Dua jam lagi aku sampai di rumahmu."

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu satu jam lagi. Sampai nanti, Xiumin." _

Xiumin tidak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa lagi karena Lay langsung menutup teleponnya. Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya mengambil jam wekernya yang jatuh dari meja nakas saat dia mengambil ponselnya tadi.

"Masih jam 9. Astaga, kalau ini bukan untuk urusan yang penting, aku akan benar-benar membuat Lay menjadi keripik kentang." gerutu Xiumin.

Xiumin menyibak selimutnya dan dengan langkah terseok-seok dia pun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Xiumin berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja riasnya kemudian mengambil hair dryer dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya Xiumin keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah, dia melihat ibunya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton sebuah acara drama di TV.

"_Mom_," panggil Xiumin.

Ibunya menoleh ke arahnya, "Xiumin? Ini belum jam makan siang, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun."

Xiumin mendengus pelan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di sebelah ibunya, "Lay memintaku datang ke rumahnya, _Mom_."

"Begitukah? Apa kalian mau mengerjakan tugas lagi?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, _Mom_. Ada yang ingin Lay bicarakan denganku, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa."

Ibunya tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu sebelum pergi. Kau mau sarapan apa, hmm?"

"Apa saja, _Mom_. Terima kasih." kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum lebar pada ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu di sini. Nanti setelah sarapannya siap, _Mom_ akan memanggilmu." Ibu Xiumin beranjak dari posisinya di sebelah Xiumin dan berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah ibu Xiumin pergi, Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV yang masih menayangkan acara drama.

Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil _remote_ TV, kemudian dia mulai mengganti _channel_ TV. Kegiatan Xiumin mengganti-ganti _channel _ terhenti karena ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Xiumin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat tulisan _'Kyungsoo Calling'_ di sana.

"Hallo?" sapa Xiumin.

"_Hei, Xiumin. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." _

"Menanyakan apa?"

"_Hmm, di antara kita semua hanya dirimu yang paling suka menonton film horror. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah seorang _vampire_ selalu memiliki mata berwarna merah darah?" _

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu? Kau kan tidak suka film horror."

"_Aku hanya penasaran saja. Jadi bagaimana?" _

"Hmm, entahlah. Di film yang sering aku tonton biasanya mereka memang punya mata berwarna merah. Tapi itu kan hanya film, bisa jadi itu rekayasa kan?"

"_Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan _werewolf_? Apa warna mata mereka?" _

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu menanyakan ini padaku. Apa sekarang kau mulai tertarik dengan film horror?"

"_Tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran." _

"Oke, terserahmu saja. Dan soal warna mata _werewolf_, biasanya warna mata mereka itu abu-abu."

"_Abu-abu? Abu-abu seperti apa?" _

"Yah, abu-abu seperti mata para Exorian itu. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir bahwa para Exorian itu adalah _werewolf_?"

"_Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau curiga mereka adalah _werewolf_?" _

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Kyungsoo. Itu konyol, mana mungkin ada _werewolf_ di dunia ini kan?"

"Xiumin, sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak ibu Xiumin dari dapur.

Xiumin menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya, "Aku segera kesana, Mom!" seru Xiumin.

Kemudian dia kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Kyungsoo, maaf ya. Aku dipanggil oleh ibuku untuk sarapan."

"_Oh, tidak apa kok. Sebaiknya kau cepat susul ibumu di ruang makan." _

"Oke, sampai nanti Kyungsoo."

Xiumin baru saja hendak menutup teleponnya ketika Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya.

"Ya? Ada apa lagi, Kyungsoo?"

"_Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini." _

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung menutup teleponnya, meninggalkan Xiumin terdiam dan bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

.

.

.

.

Tao tengah membereskan meja makan saat ini. Dia dan ayahnya baru saja selesai sarapan dan saat ini ayahnya tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor polisi.

"_Dad_, apa kau baik-baik saja? Daritadi aku perhatikan kau terlihat sangat gelisah." tanya Tao saat dia melihat ayahnya yang nampak gelisah.

"_Daddy_ baik-baik saja, hanya saja saat ini _Daddy_ tengah memikirkan masalah kasus penyerangan oleh anjing liar atau serigala itu." jawab ayahnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kasus itu, _Dad_?" tanya Tao sambil mulai mencuci piring-piring.

"Kasus itu sangat rumit. _Daddy_ sudah mengerahkan banyak sekali pemburu untuk mencari anjing liar atau serigala itu. Tapi anehnya satupun tidak berhasil mereka temukan, sementara korban terus berjatuhan." jawab ayahnya dengan nada bingung.

"Apa _Daddy_ yakin kalau itu adalah perbuatan anjing liar atau serigala?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa membuat luka cabikan sebesar itu di leher?" kata ayahnya sambil memakai mantelnya.

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"_Daddy_ berangkat dulu, _Dear_." Kata ayahnya sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

Tak lama kemudian Tao mendengar suara mobil ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka. Tao bergegas menyelesaikan acara mencuci piringnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tao berjalan memasuki kamarnya kemudian duduk di meja belajarnya. Dia menyalakan kembali laptopnya yang sejak tadi berada dalam mode _stand by_. Tao membuka aplikasi _browser_nya, matanya tertuju pada sebaris kalimat di sana.

'_Ciri-ciri dari seorang _werewolf_ : _

_Seorang _werewolf_ memiliki kekuatan fisik yang tidak jauh beda dari seorang _vampire_. Namun, seorang _werewolf_ akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat daripada _vampire_ saat mereka berada dalam wujud serigala. Jika seorang _werewolf_ tidak berada dalam wujud serigala, kekuatan fisik mereka masih berada di bawah kekuatan fisik _vampire_.' _

Ingatan Tao melayang pada saat Kris menyelamatkannya dari hantaman sebuah mobil dengan tangannya. Kemudian dia teringat lagi dengan kondisi Kris yang sangat tahan dengan cuaca dingin.

"Kris, apakah sebenarnya kau adalah seorang _werewolf_?" gumam Tao pelan.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin tengah berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Lay saat ini. Dia menyetir dengan hati-hati mengingat kondisi jalanan yang sedikit licin akibat salju yang turun semalam. Xiumin tengah melewati jalanan yang hanya terdapat pohon-pohon di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"WAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan seseorang membuat Xiumin refleks menginjak rem. Dengan sedikit takut dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun dia tidak melihat apapun selain pepohonan yang menjadi jalan masuk ke dalam hutan.

Xiumin mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Dengan sedikit takut dia berjalan mendekati pepohonan itu. Sebenarnya dia merasa takut saat ini, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata suara teriakan yang didengarnya adalah teriakan seorang pelancong yang secara tidak sengaja terluka di dalam hutan? Pikiran itu membuat Xiumin khawatir dan karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk berjalan memasuki hutan.

Xiumin berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati. Kondisi pepohonan yang lebat ditambah dengan cuaca yang berawan membuat hutan itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

"Ha-hallo? Apa ada orang di sana?" panggil Xiumin sambil terus berjalan.

Xiumin tidak mendengar suara siapapun yang menjawab panggilannya, Xiumin hampir merasa bahwa dia salah mendengar ketika terdengar suara teriakan kedua.

"AARRGGHHH!"

Suara teriakan kali ini diikuti dengan suara benturan sesuatu yang menghantam pohon.

Xiumin mencoba memicingkan matanya agar lebih jelas melihat dalam hutan yang keadaannya agak gelap itu.

"Tuan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" panggil Xiumin lagi.

Xiumin berjalan lagi sampai kemudian dia melihat dua orang pria yang posisinya berada tak jauh darinya. Xiumin menghembuskan napas lega dan bermaksud untuk menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan keadaannya. Namun langkah Xiumin langsung terhenti saat melihat kondisi salah satu pria yang terlihat tergolek lemas dan ada darah yang mengalir dari sebuah luka kecil dari lehernya.

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, dia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di belakang salah satu pohon besar di dekatnya. Dia memperhatikan ketika salah satu pria yang terlihat masih segar itu mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh pria yang sudah lemas itu dengan satu tangan tinggi-tinggi hingga pria itu tergantung di udara. Lalu pria yang masih segar itu mencabik leher pria yang dipegangnya dengan tangannya yang bebas hingga menghasilkan sebuah luka cabikan besar yang nyaris membuat leher pria yang dipegangnya itu putus.

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah teriakan yang nyaris lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan langkah pelan, dia mencoba mundur secara perlahan, namun sial baginya karena kakinya menginjak ranting kering di bawahnya. Suara ranting yang terinjak itu membuat pria di hadapannya menoleh dan menatap Xiumin.

Pria itu menyeringai kemudian dia menjatuhkan tubuh pria yang sudah tewas dengan luka cabikan besar di lehernya itu begitu saja. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Xiumin yang masih mencoba melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

Xiumin terisak pelan karena ketakutan, apalagi saat pria itu semakin mendekat dan Xiumin bisa melihat wajah pria itu yang dipenuhi ceceran darah terutama di bagian mulutnya dan matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Xiumin melangkah mundur lagi namun dia tersandung akar pohon dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Pria itu semakin mendekat, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah yang tengah mendekati mereka. Pria itu menoleh ke kanan dan kemudian munculah seekor serigala yang sangat besar dengan bulu berwarna coklat muda yang menubruk pria tadi dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh dari tubuh Xiumin. Serigala itu sangat besar, mungkin ukurannya sama dengan seekor kuda jantan dan memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Xiumin mencoba beringsut mundur, isakan kembali lolos dari bibirnya. Serigala itu menoleh ke arah Xiumin saat mendengar isakan Xiumin. Xiumin bergetar ketakutan saat serigala itu menoleh ke arahnya, namun serigala itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Xiumin. Oke, mungkin Xiumin mulai berhalusinasi karena ketakutan, tapi dia bisa melihat bahwa serigala itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Suara dahan yang patah membuat perhatian serigala itu kembali teralih. Xiumin mengikuti arah pandang serigala itu dan dia melihat pria bermata merah itu tengah mengangkat sebuah dahan pohon yang sangat besar kemudian dia mengayunkannya dengan sangat keras ke arah serigala itu. Serigala itu mendengking pelan saat tubuhnya menghantam sebuah pohon akibat terdorong oleh dahan pohon yang diayunkan oleh pria tadi. Serigala itu menggeram marah, sementara pria itu hanya menyeringai kemudian pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Pria itu mengangkat dahan pohon besar yang masih dipegangnya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin memejamkan matanya namun dia tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun, dia kembali membuka matanya dan dilihatnya sosok serigala itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Xiumin melihat dahan pohon yang dilemparkan ke arahnya tadi tergeletak di dekat kaki serigala itu.

Apa serigala itu baru saja melindunginya dari hantaman dahan pohon tadi?

Serigala itu menggeram lemah, luka di kepalanya pasti sangat sakit. Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat serigala itu terluka, kemudian dia mulai menyerang serigala itu lagi. Mereka berdua terlibat perkelahian namun Xiumin sangat menyadari bahwa serigala itu selalu berusaha melindunginya agar tidak terkena serangan apapun dari pria itu.

Serigala itu terlihat semakin lemah karena darah dari luka di kepalanya tidak juga berhenti. Walaupun begitu dia masih mencoba untuk melawan dan melindungi Xiumin agar tidak terluka. Hingga akhirnya pria itu berhasil menghantam salah satu dari keempat kaki serigala itu dengan dahan pohon. Xiumin bisa mendengar bunyi retakan tulang dari serigala itu. Serigala itu melolong keras, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Xiumin dan menggerakkan kepalanya seolah memberi isyarat bagi Xiumin untuk pergi.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan kaki yang masih gemetar Xiumin segera berdiri dan berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Xiumin berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay tengah menonton acara TV sambil menunggu kedatangan Xiumin. Sudah satu jam lebih sejak dia menelepon Xiumin dan pria berpipi _chubby _ itu masih belum datang juga. Lay mengambil ponselnya dan bermaksud menghubungi Xiumin, dia baru saja mencari nama Xiumin di ponselnya ketika pintu depan rumahnya diketuk seseorang.

Lay kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Lay membuka pintu depannya dan dia melihat sosok Suho yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Suho? Ada apa kau datang ke rumahku?" tanya Lay.

"Kurasa kemarin kau menjatuhkan ini di mobilku saat aku mengantarmu pulang. Jadi aku datang untuk mengembalikannya." kata Suho sambil mengangkat sebuah _notes_ kecil berwarna biru.

"Ah, itu _notes_ku. Aku mencari-carinya kemarin, kukira tertinggal di perpustakaan." kata Lay sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta _notes_ yang dipegang oleh Suho.

Suho tersenyum sambil menyerahkan _notes_ itu ke Lay, "Aku menemukan _notes_ itu tadi pagi. Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu dan mengembalikannya saat di kampus saja, tapi karena aku tidak punya nomor teleponmu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya langsung saja."

Lay mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Suho, "Begitu. Terima kasih banyak ya. Oya, ayo masuk dulu. Udaranya dingin sekali di luar." kata Lay sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya lebih lebar.

Suho tersenyum, dia berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Lay.

"AAAWWWOOOOO!"

Suara lolongan serigala yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari hutan membuat langkah Suho terhenti. Suho langsung menoleh ke arah hutan yang sedikit terlihat dari rumah Lay dengan cepat.

"Apa itu suara lolongan seigala? Aneh sekali, ini kan masih siang." kata Lay sambil ikut memandang ke arah hutan.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Suho, "Suho, kau mau masuk tidak?"

Lay mengerutkan dahinya melihat tubuh Suho yang menegang, matanya terlihat berwarna abu-abu gelap, bukan abu-abu terang seperti biasanya. Mata Suho masih tertuju ke arah hutan, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram pelan.

"Suho? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lay lagi, dia merasa sedikit takut melihat kondisi Suho sekarang.

"Maaf, Lay. Aku harus pergi." kata Suho dan Lay berani bersumpah baru kali ini dia mendengar suara Suho yang terdengar begitu dingin. Apalagi wajah Suho yang menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan benci, tidak ada senyum lembut yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajah Suho.

Dengan langkah cepat -nyaris berlari- Suho berjalan memasuki mobilnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Lay dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan Lay bisa mendengar bunyi decitan ban mobil Suho saat berbelok di tikungan dekat rumah Lay.

Lay masih terdiam di ambang pintu rumahnya, "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa reaksinya sampai seperti itu hanya karena lolongan serigala?" gumam Lay pelan.

Lay segera berbalik dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya, dia harus memberitahu teman-temannya tentang hal ini. Lay merasa semakin curiga dengan para Exorian itu.

Lay menyambar ponselnya dan hendak menghubungi teman-temannya. Namun kemudian dia tertegun saat teringat cerita film horror yang ditontonnya semalam dan juga kejadian saat dia menyadari suhu tubuh Suho yang tidak normal untuk ukuran orang biasa.

"Astaga, apakah para Exorian itu adalah _werewolf_?"

.

.

.

.

Xiumin mengemudi secepat yang dia bisa sambil berulang kali menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Tak lama kemudian dia tiba di rumah Tao, Xiumin memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya dia langsung berlari dan menggedor pintu rumah Tao.

"Tao! Tao, kumohon buka pintunya! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" teriak Xiumin sambil menggedor pintu rumah Tao.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan munculah wajah Tao, "Xiumin? Ada apa?"

Xiumin menghambur memeluk Tao, "A-ayahmu, cepat hubungi ayahmu." kata Xiumin pelan.

Tao memeluk Xiumin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Tao mendudukkan Xiumin di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Xiumin? Tenangkan dirimu lalu ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi." kata Tao lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung Xiumin.

"A-aku melihatnya, Tao. Ternyata selama ini pelaku penyerangan yang terus terjadi itu bukan ulah para serigala." kata Xiumin.

"Lalu? Itu ulah siapa?" tanya Tao.

"A-aku tidak tahu dia makhluk apa, tapi yang jelas dia bukan manusia. Matanya berwarna merah dan.." ucapan Xiumin terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi muncul di benaknya.

"Dan apa, Xiumin?" tanya Tao lagi karena Xiumin terdiam.

"Tao," panggil Xiumin pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bisa tolong hubungi Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya?"

**To Be Continued **

.

.

_So, what do you think about this chapter? _

Kira-kira siapa serigala yang menolong Xiumin?

Sudah terungkap kan siapa pelaku pembunuhannya?

Adegan _fight_nya agak _absurd _ ya?

Susah sekali ternyata mendeskripsikan adegan perkelahian yang mendetail, aku sudah berusaha keras dan hasilnya tetap agak aneh. Maaf kalau itu sulit dimengerti.

Oke, ini balasan _review_ secara global ya.

Q : Kenapa para seme bisa selalu ada di saat para uke dalam masalah?

A : Nanti ada penjelasannya. Tapi kurasa kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya dari kalimat-kalimat para seme di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya.

Q : Kenapa Lay tidak diselamatkan oleh Suho?

A : Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya merasa tidak ingin membuat Lay terjebak dalam situasi sulit. Sebenarnya menurutku, di antara semua _couple_ EXO hanya merekalah yang terlihat begitu kalem. Jadi karena itulah aku membuat _part_ mereka sedikit berbeda, _part_ mereka lebih ringan. Haha ^^

Q : Apakah awal mula perseteruan itu karena Kris membunuh salah satu _vampire_? Atau karena masalah kekuasaan?

A : Berhubungan dengan kedua hal itu. Tapi bukan karena kekuasaan juga sih, lebih tepatnya karena masalah wilayah teritori mereka.

Q : Sebenarnya ff ini _update_ berapa minggu sekali? Atau berapa kali seminggu?

A : Cerita ini _update_ tergantung _mood_ku. Haha ^^

Aku tidak pernah membuat jadwal khusus untuk soal _update_ ff, semuanya tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Karena inspirasi bisa datang kapan saja kan? ^^

Kurasa semua pertanyaan di _review_ kemarin sudah terjawab.

Dan aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, tapi _review_ dari kalian benar-benar membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini karena aku mengetahui antusiasme kalian terhadap cerita di ff ini. Tapi jika kalian tidak _review_, aku akan beranggapan bahwa kalian tidak lagi merasa antusias terhadap ff ini dan jujur saja itu membuatku malas mengetik chapter lanjutan untuk ff ini.

Kelanjutan ff ini berada di _review_ yang kalian berikan.

_Mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	9. Chapter 9

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hai ^^

Aku tahu ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku _update_. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk mengurus masalah orientasi mahasiswa baru di kampusku, jadi waktuku benar-benar tersita untuk itu.

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh reader yang sudah _review, follow_, dan _favorite_ cerita ini ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9 **

Tak lama setelah Tao menelepon Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya, mereka pun datang dalam waktu hampir bersamaan dan dengan raut wajah panik.

"Jadi? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tahu, teleponmu tadi itu benar-benar membuatku panik, Tao." kata Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa ruang tengah Tao.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan 'Xiumin memintamu untuk datang ke rumahku secepatnya'. Apa yang membuat kalian panik dengan kalimat sesederhana itu?" kata Tao sambil meletakkan satu nampan berisi enam gelas _lemon tea_ untuk teman-temannya.

"Tapi kau langsung memutus teleponmu begitu saja, itulah yang membuat kami panik." kata Luhan sambil menyambar segelas _lemon te_a dan meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, Xiumin tidak memberitahu alasannya secara detail." Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Lalu, dimana Xiumin? Kau tahu, aku sedang menunggunya di rumahku tadi. Aku baru saja ingin menghubunginya tapi tiba-tiba kau sudah meneleponku dan menyuruhku untuk segera kemari." kata Lay sambil meneguk sedikit _lemon tea_nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Xiumin, Tao? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruh kami kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Kalau soal itu, sebaiknya kalian tunggu Xiumin menjelaskannya sendiri. Saat ini _baozi_ kita itu sedang berada di kamar mandi."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pintu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tengah itu terbuka dan munculah Xiumin dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Xiu, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Tao.

Xiumin mengangguk kecil, "Ya, terima kasih, Tao."

Xiumin berjalan ke arah mereka lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Saat ini posisi duduk mereka adalah Baekhyun, Tao, dan Luhan duduk di satu sofa panjang, lalu ada Xiumin dan Lay yang duduk di satu sofa lainnya, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita apa yang terjadi, Xiumin?" tanya Lay sambil mengusap bahu Xiumin.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalian akan percaya atau tidak dengan cerita ini. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan apa yang aku lihat saja." kata Xiumin lalu dia menarik nafas dalam dan mulai bercerita.

Xiumin menceritakan soal pesan dari Lay semalam, percakapannya pagi ini dengan Kyungsoo, dan juga kejadian yang dialaminya saat berada di hutan. Xiumin menceritakan segalanya dengan jelas dan runtut, sementara kelima temannya hanya mampu terdiam dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya. Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kualami. Dan kurasa, kalian juga mengalami hal yang mungkin sama sebelumnya. Karena itulah aku menceritakan ini pada kalian." kata Xiumin sambil menatap wajah kelima temannya satu persatu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak percaya bahwa hal semacam ini benar-benar ada. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut karena ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membuka tas yang dibawanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua bersampul hitam.

"Ah, aku tahu buku itu. Aku pernah melihatnya di perpustakaan, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu judulnya karena buku itu tidak terdaftar lagi di daftar buku perpustakaan." kata Lay sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Aku meminjam buku ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehari setelah aku ditolong oleh Jongin, dan aku menyadari keanehan yang ada pada dirinya." Kyungsoo meletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya lalu membukanya dan membalik beberapa halaman.

Setelah menemukan halaman yang dicarinya, Kyungsoo mengangkat bukunya dan menunjukkannya pada yang lainnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian, tapi menurutku Jongin dan para Exorian lainnya adalah _werewolf_."

.

.

.

.

Tao memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir universitasnya. Hari ini Tao bermaksud untuk menemui Kris dan menanyakan soal masalah yang dibahas olehnya dan juga teman-temannya kemarin. Tao dan teman-temannya sudah sepakat untuk menanyakan langsung pada para Exorian mengenai eksistensi mereka di dunia ini.

Tao turun dari mobilnya, dia bersandar di samping mobilnya sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Kepalanya selalu langsung mendongak saat melihat ada mobil yang memasuki lapangan parkir, tapi kemudian dia akan mendesah kecewa dan kembali memainkan _game_nya saat dilihatnya bukan mobil Kris yang masuk ke lapangan parkir.

Tao melirik arlojinya, lima menit lagi jam kuliah pertama dimulai dan Kris masih belum muncul juga. Padahal seluruh teman-teman pria itu sudah datang dan berjalan memasuki gedung universitas sejak tadi.

Oh bodohnya Tao yang lupa untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kris kepada kelima teman-temannya itu.

Tao berdecak pelan, dia menarik tasnya dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Tao menoleh ke lapangan parkir sekali lagi, kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan masuk ke gedung universitasnya.

.

.

Saat ini Tao tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor di gedung kampusnya. Dia masih mencoba untuk mencari Kris. Seharian ini Tao sudah berusaha mencari Kris, namun dia belum berhasil menemukannya. Sebelumnya Tao mengira bahwa Kris absen hari ini. Tapi dia sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol , dan pria tinggi itu bilang bahwa Kris masuk kampus hari ini.

Tao berjalan sambil terus menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Kelas sudah berakhir sejak tadi, karena itulah gedung kampus mulai sepi. Tao melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan dia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus bersama Jongin. Tao membuka jendela dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar, dia ingin berteriak dan memanggil mereka berdua. Namun Tao langsung terhenti saat dilihatnya Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Tao refleks memundurkan kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya terbentur bingkai jendela.

"Aduh!" pekik Tao sambil mengusap kepalanya yang membentur bingkai jendela.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari sebelahnya membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Lay dan Suho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lay menghampiri Tao lalu mengelus kepala Tao pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa sakit? Suara benturannya terdengar cukup keras tadi."

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja, Lay. Terima kasih." Lalu Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Suho, "Hai, Suho." kata Tao sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Suho tersenyum, "Hai, Tao."

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Tao pada Suho dan Lay.

Lay berjalan menghampiri Suho dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kami baru mau pulang. Tadi aku masih ada urusan di perpustakaan."

Suho mengangguk kecil dan meraih tangan Lay lalu menggenggamnya, "Ya, dan aku akan mengantarkan Lay pulang."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya melihat genggaman tangan Suho di tangan Lay, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah seakrab itu."

Lay merona sementara Suho tertawa kecil tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Lay.

"Oya, apa kau melihat Kris, Suho?" tanya Tao.

Suho mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak tahu? Kris sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku sempat melihatnya berlari ke arah mobilnya saat jam kelas berakhir."

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Suho."

Kemudian Tao berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Suho meraih lengan Tao dan menahan langkahnya, "Tunggu, Tao. Kalau kau memang belum bertemu dengan Kris sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumah kami besok?"

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Suho, "Ke rumah kalian?"

"Ya, ke rumahku dan yang lainnya. Kebetulan Jaejoong meminta kami untuk mengundang kalian semua." kata Suho sambil melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Tao.

"Jaejoong?"

"Jaejoong adalah ibu angkat kami. Dia sangat ingin bertemu kalian. Jadi, dia mengundang kalian untuk makan malam besok." jelas Suho pada Tao.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak tahu aku bisa datang atau tidak. Aku harus menanyakannya pada ayahku dulu. Ayahku tidak suka kalau aku makan malam di luar."

Suho mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sepulang kuliah besok datanglah ke rumah kami. Nanti akan kuberitahu alamat rumah kami."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus pulang, hari mulai gelap dan aku belum menyiapkan makan malam."

Tao melambaikan tangannya kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Tao tengah membereskan barang-barangnya saat ini. Jam kuliah terakhir baru saja berakhir dan dia harus bergegas pergi agar tidak terlambat memenuhi undangan makan malam di rumah para Exorian.

"Tao, nanti kau akan pergi sendiri ke sana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao yang terlihat sibuk.

"Ya, aku harus pergi belanja dulu. Jadi nanti aku akan menyusul kalian." Tao menutup tasnya, kemudian menoleh menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Tao.

"Oh, nanti aku pergi bersama Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau belum menceritakan padaku saat kau menanyakan soal spekulasi kita itu pada Chanyeol. Jadi, apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Tao.

Tao bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit merona, "Dia hanya membenarkan dugaan kita."

"Benarkah? Hanya itu? Kalian tidak membicarakan apapun lagi?" tanya Tao lagi.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan sebelah tangan, "Oh sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi belanja, Tao."

Tao menyeringai kecil melihat wajah merona Baekhyun, "Kalian semua berhutang cerita padaku."

Baekhyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Tao agar cepat pergi.

.

.

Tao baru saja selesai belanja. Setelah dia membereskan belanjaannya, Tao pun langsung pergi menuju rumah para Exorian. Dan di sinilah Tao sekarang, mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumah para Exorian yang terletak di tengah hutan. Tao membelokkan arah mobilnya dan masuk ke jalan yang merupakan jalan ke arah rumah para Exorian. Jalanan itu tidak diaspal dan berbatu-batu kecil, mobil Tao pun sedikit berguncang saat melewati jalanan itu.

Setelah menyusuri jalan berbatu-batu kecil itu selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Tao pun sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya minimalis modern. Tao turun dari mobilnya dan mendongak menatap rumah itu. Rumah itu berwarna coklat muda karena banyak menggunakan kayu, selain itu rumah itu juga memiliki banyak jendela besar, serta sebuah balkon di lantai 2 dan 3.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu depan yang juga terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat muda dengan jendela kecil di sana. Tao menekan _bell _ dan menunggu pintu terbuka. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang wanita cantik berambut lurus kecoklatan.

Tao tersenyum pada wanita itu, "Hallo."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, "Ah, kau pasti Tao. Aku Jaejoong, ibu angkat mereka. Yang lainnya sudah menunggumu. Ayo masuk." Jaejoong membuka pintu lebih lebar dan Tao pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Jaejoong berjalan di samping Tao, "Ayo, yang lainnya ada di ruang duduk di lantai dua."

Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Tao dan menariknya ke arah sebuah tangga. Tao berjalan sambil melihat-lihat rumah itu. Lalu langkah Tao terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah pajangan yang terlihat seperti kumpulan topi kelulusan yang di bingkai dalam sebuah bingkai yang sangat besar dan ditempel di dinding samping tangga.

Tao menunjuk pajangan itu, "Apakah ini topi kelulusan dari universitas?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Oh, itu hanya lelucon yang dibuat oleh mereka. Yah biar bagaimanapun mereka telah lulus dari universitas lebih dari satu kali."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali menarik Tao menaiki tangga. Akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak tangga. Tao melihat sebuah ruang duduk yang cukup luas dengan beberapa sofa di sana, Tao melihat teman-temannya dan juga para Exorian -minus Kris- tengah duduk di sana dan mengobrol dengan gembira. Tao juga melihat sosok Dokter Jung Yunho yang pernah bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Tao. Ayo duduklah." Yunho tersenyum ke arah Tao.

Tao membalas senyuman Yunho dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang duduk lalu dia kembali menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Yunho. "Di mana Kris?"

"Dia sedang berada di rumah pohonnya. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Jaejoong.

"Rumah pohon?"

"Ya, itu rumah pohon kesayangan Kris. Letaknya dekat dengan danau di belakang rumah ini." kata Jaejoong lagi.

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kau mau menyusulnya? Akan aku tunjukkan jalannya." kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao.

Tao merasa sedikit ragu untuk pergi menyusul Kris, tapi Tao merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin akan sulit bertemu dengan Kris lagi. Karena itulah Tao berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu belakang rumah itu. Jaejoong membuka pintunya kemudian menunjuk ke arah jalan setapak yang berada di halaman belakang rumah itu.

"Rumah pohonnya ada di ujung jalan setapak itu. Pergilah." kata Jaejoong.

Tao tersenyum kecil pada Jaejoong kemudian dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu.

Jalan itu tidak terlalu gelap karena ada beberapa lampu yang ditempatkan secara berjarak. Tao berjalan beberapa menit dan kemudian dia tiba di bawah sebuah rumah pohon yang cukup besar.

Tao mendongak menatap ke arah rumah pohon itu, Tao meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sekitar mulutnya hingga membentuk corong. Tao menarik nafas dalam dan bersiap untuk berteriak memanggil Kris.

"KR –"

"Ada apa, Tao?" sebuah suara _bass_ yang berasal dari belakang Tao membuatnya menghentikan teriakannya.

Tao berbalik dan dia melihat Kris berdiri di belakangnya. Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." kata Tao.

"Kalau yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah mengenai status eksistensi kami, maka aku akan langsung mengatakannya. Kau benar, aku adalah _werewolf_." kata Kris tenang.

"Baiklah, lalu apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya kewajiban apapun untuk menjelaskan apapun padamu."

Tao menghela nafas pelan lalu mendongak menatap Kris, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku hanya menolongmu. Dan kurasa tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menolong seseorang."

"Kalau memang kau tidak punya alasan. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menolongku, membuatku mencurigaimu, membuatku menyelidikimu, dan hingga membuatku berdiri di hadapanmu saat ini hanya untuk bertanya padamu." ujar Tao pelan.

Kris terdiam.

Tao menghela nafas lagi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok pria bermata merah darah yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon.

"Astaga!" pekik Tao dan refleks bersembunyi di belakang Kris.

Kris mendongak dan dia menggeram melihat pria bermata merah darah itu, "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Aku sudah sejak tadi berada di sini. Tapi kelihatannya kau tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan _mate_mu."

Kris menggeram lagi kali ini lebih seram dari yang tadi, "Dia bukan _mate_ku." kata Kris dengan penekanan di tiap suku katanya.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu bahwa hanya _mate_mu lah yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu. Karena kalau dia bukan _mate_mu, kau pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaanku sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di pohon ini."

Tao menatap Kris dan pria bermata merah yang diyakininya sebagai _vampire_ dengan tatapan bingung, 'Apa maksud ucapan mereka berdua? Apa itu _mate_?' pikir Tao.

_Vampire_ itu menyeringai lagi, "Jonghyun akan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, _vampire_ itu pun melesat pergi dengan sangat cepat.

Setelah _vampire _ itu pergi Kris langsung menarik lengan Tao dan membawanya ke arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Mereka melihatmu bersama Tao?!" seru Yunho pada Kris.

Saat ini Kris dan Tao sudah sampai di ruang duduk di dalam rumah Kris. Setelah kepergian _vampire_ tadi Kris langsung menarik Tao ke sini. Kemudian Kris langsung menjelaskan soal pertemuannya dengan _vampire_ saat bersama Tao ke yang lainnya.

Jaejoong mengelus lengan Yunho pelan, "Tenanglah. Jangan panik."

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kalian harus menjaga _mate_ kalian baik-baik. Atau kalian akan kehilangan mereka selamanya karena perbuatan Jonghyun."

Suho, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Chen langsung mengangguk. Sementara Kris hanya terdiam.

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian dengan _mate_? Dan siapa itu Jonghyun?" sela Tao.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Tao, "_Mate_ adalah pasangan yang telah ditentukan untuk kami, para _werewolf_. Seorang _werewolf_ hanya bisa memiliki satu _mate_ selama hidupnya, dan kalian adalah _mate_ dari keenam _werewolf _ Exorian."

Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? _Mate_? _Mate_ dari siapa?"

Jaejoong melirik Kris, "Kau adalah _mate_ dari–"

"Dia bukan _mate_ku." sela Kris.

"Kris! Astaga, di tengah situasi seperti ini kenapa kau masih saja mengingkari takdir?" seru Suho.

"Aku tidak mengingkari takdir." kata Kris sambil menatap tajam Suho.

"Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan mengingkari takdir?! Kami juga tahu kalau Tao adalah _mate_mu!" bentak Suho.

Lay mengelus pelan bahu Suho yang bergetar karena amarah.

Tao memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Cukup! Bisakah kalian berhenti dan menjelaskan semua ini padaku? Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa di sini!" teriak Tao.

"Tanyakan saja pada _mate_mu yang bodoh itu." kata Suho dingin sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"Dia bukan _mate_ku." Kata Kris lagi.

Tao memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia merasa sakit hati saat Kris terus menerus mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah _mate_nya.

"Oke, cukup. Aku mengerti, tidak masalah kalau kalian memang tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku. " kata Tao sambil menatap orang-orang yang berada di ruang duduk.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi." kata Tao sambil mengambil mantel dan tasnya di sandaran sofa.

"Tunggu, Tao. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi dirimu untuk berada di luar dan jauh dari kami. Jonghyun pasti akan segera menuju kemari dan mengincar semua _mate_, terutama dirimu." kata Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." kata Tao sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Tapi Tao, mereka akan mengincarmu karena kau adalah _mate_ dari–"

"Cukup Chanyeol. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tao menarik nafas dalam, "Dan aku bukanlah _mate_ dari siapapun. Benar kan, Kris?" Tao menatap Kris, tapi Kris hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

Tao menghela nafas pelan kemudian dia pun berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

.

Mulai _chapter_ depan _cast vampire_ yang sebenarnya akan muncul. Dan kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa mereka melalui beberapa dialog di atas.

Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf soal keterlambatan _update_ ini. Aku sibuk sekali, apalagi sebentar lagi akan menuju Idul Fitri dan tentunya aku sibuk mempersiapkannya.

_Chapter_ selanjutnya sudah kuketik dan tinggal di_post_ saja, tapi mungkin aku akan mem_post_nya beberapa hari lagi tergantung situasi.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	10. Chapter 10

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Karena banyak reader yang minta _chapter_ ini diupdate secepatnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengupdatenya hari ini saja.

Dan untuk beberapa reader yang menanyakan soal Kris memiliki incaran _mate_ lain. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak ada rencana untuk membuat orang ketiga di antara KrisTao _couple_ ^^

.

.

Dan, aku ingin mengeluarkan sedikit unek-unek. Maaf kalau menyinggung.

Mungkin ini terlihat sedikit berlebihan tapi aku merasa 'sedikit' kesal dengan salah satu reader yang seakan-akan sangat menuntutku untuk update cepat dan panjang. Kutekankan, membuat sebuah ff itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi menjadi author ffn itu bukan pekerjaan utama. Aku selalu mengetik lanjutan chapter di tengah waktu luang (yang biasanya sedikit). Jadi, jika memang aku updatenya lama, itu wajar karena aku juga sibuk dengan hal lain. Hidupku bukan hanya seputar membuat ff, oke?

Jadi, aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit pengertian dari reader. Dan bukankah aku selalu minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update bahkan menyertakan alasannya?

Maaf kalau ini terkesan sedikit kasar.

.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 **

Tao memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya, dia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah rumahnya. Setelah Tao masuk ke dalam, dia membuka mantelnya dan meletakkannya di sandaran sofa bersama tasnya.

Tao memijat pelan tengkuknya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, dia membuka lemari esnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air di sana. Tao menuangkan air tersebut ke gelas, kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah jendela yang berada di dapurnya. Tao bisa melihat pemandangan hutan yang sudah gelap karena hari mulai malam. Malam itu angin bertiup cukup kencang sehingga membuat dahan-dahan pohon bergoyang cukup keras akibat tertiup angin.

Tao berjalan mendekati jendela masih dengan gelas di tangannya, dia melihat ke luar dapurnya. Dan dia melihat sosok bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon tak jauh dari rumahnya. Orang itu memperhatikan Tao yang masih berdiri di depan jendela, Tao tidak bisa memperkirakan apakah pria itu laki-laki atau perempuan karena kondisi hutan yang cukup gelap dan sosok itu tengah mengenakan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala dan sedikit wajahnya.

Tao menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, "Siapa itu?" gumam Tao pelan.

Tao berbalik, kemudian dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa Tao menyambar mantelnya dan berjalan ke luar.

Hempasan angin yang cukup kuat langsung menerpa Tao ketika dia keluar dari rumahnya. Tao berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah sosok tadi berdiri dan memperhatikannya. Namun saat Tao sampai di bawah pohon tempat sosok tadi berdiri, dia tidak melihat siapapun. Tao memicingkan matanya dan menatap ke arah hutan tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, 'Kemana orang tadi pergi?' pikir Tao.

Hempasan angin kembali menerpa tubuh Tao dan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Tao merapatkan mantelnya kemudian dia berlari kecil ke arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Tao menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa untuk dirinya dan ayahnya.

Tao meletakkan sepiring _pancake_ di meja makan, "Sarapan dulu, _Dad_."

Ayahnya menutup koran yang sejak tadi dibacanya, "Ah, terima kasih."

Tao mengangguk kecil dan duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengambil sepotong _pancake_ dan meletakkannya di piringnya. "Kau tidak ada rencana untuk pergi kemanapun selama liburan musim dingin ini?"

Tao mendongak menatap ayahnya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku orang baru di sini, _Dad_. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Lagipula tugas untuk liburan musim dinginku menumpuk."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi jalan-jalan saja bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya ayahnya sambil menuangkan sedikit sirup _marmalade_ ke _pancake_nya.

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, _Dad_. Aku belum ada rencana untuk pergi kemanapun saat ini. Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan beberapa hari pertama liburanku dengan mengerjakan tugas."

Ayahnya menyuap sepotong _pancake_ ke mulutnya, "Kau harus lebih sering pergi keluar, _Baby_. Kau adalah orang yang ceria dulu. Apa suasana di sini membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga, _Dad_. Aku suka suasana di sini."

"Tapi, _Baby_. Seharusnya kau..-"

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat ayah Tao menghentikan ucapannya. "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" gumamnya.

Tao berdiri dari kursinya, "Sebentar, _Dad_. Biar kulihat."

Tao berjalan menuju pintu depan dan saat dia membuka pintu dia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tao.

"Aku hanya berkunjung. Boleh aku masuk?" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke dalam rumah Tao.

Tao mengangguk, dan membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. Tao masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang datang, Tao?" seru ayahnya dari arah dapur.

Tao melirik Chanyeol, "Itu ayahku. Kami sedang sarapan. Kau juga mau ikut sarapan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, "Oh, tidak perlu. Aku masih kenyang."

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman. Kau mau minum apa?" kata Tao sambil menunjuk sofa ruang tengahnya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa, "Air putih saja, Tao. Terima kasih."

Tao mengangguk kecil kemudian dia berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya ayahnya saat Tao sampai di dapur. Dapur dan ruang makan di rumah Tao berada dalam satu ruangan.

Tao mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air ke sana, "Teman kuliahku. Namanya Chanyeol."

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk kecil, "_Daddy_ sudah selesai sarapan. Sebaiknya kau juga selesaikan sarapanmu. _Daddy_ harus berangkat sekarang." Ayahnya berdiri kemudian dia memakai mantelnya.

"_Daddy_ akan pulang malam lagi?" tanya Tao.

Ayahnya mengangguk kecil, "Ya, kelihatannya begitu. Ada banyak yang harus diurus."

Setelah memakai mantelnya, ayahnya berjalan ke arah pintu depan diikuti Tao.

Ayah Tao menyapa Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa, "Hallo, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku ayahnya Tao." Ayah Tao mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan ayah Tao, "Aku Chanyeol. _Nice to meet you, Sir._"

Ayah Tao mengangguk kecil, "Aku pergi dulu. Santai saja ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tao mengantar ayahnya sampai mobilnya. Kemudian setelah ayahnya pergi Tao berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Tao mengambil sarapannya serta segelas air untuk Chanyeol dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini, Chanyeol?" tanya Tao sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu soal kemarin. Tolong maafkan sikap Kris kemarin ya. Dia hanya sedang bingung dan cemas." kata Chanyeol.

Tao mengambil piring _pancake_nya dan menyuap sepotong _pancake_, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok."

"Tao, sebaiknya kau tinggal di rumah kami dulu untuk sementara." kata Chanyeol.

Tao menghentikan gerakannya menyuap _pancake_ dan meletakkan garpunya ke piringnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Di rumah kami lebih aman. Kami mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu kalau kau berada jauh dari kami."

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Chanyeol, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku memang ceroboh, tapi aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan selama 20 tahun hidupku jika aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Tao."

"Dan apa masalahnya, Chanyeol? Apa ini masalah _mate_ dan juga seseorang bernama Jonghyun itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Kau tahu, Tao? Walaupun Kris masih tidak mau mengakuinya, kau tetaplah _mate_nya. Dan sekarang ini, jika dia tidak mau melindungimu dari Jonghyun, maka kamilah yang akan melindungimu."

"Memangnya apa masalahku dengan Jonghyun itu? Bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Kau memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia akan membunuhmu secepatnya."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku kan tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya."

"Kau memang tidak melakukan apapun, tapi Kris pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu dendam pada kami."

Tao memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalau begitu, seharusnya itu menjadi masalahnya dan Kris kan? Kenapa dia melibatkan diriku? Kris dan aku tidak ada hubungan apapun. Masalah Kris bukanlah tanggung jawabku."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Kau salah. Jonghyun sangat membenci kami, dan dulu dia sudah bersumpah bahwa dia akan membunuh _mate_ kami semua demi membalaskan dendamnya."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanya Tao.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, "Dulu.. Kris sudah membunuh _mate_ Jonghyun."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Kris membunuh _mate_ Jonghyun? Kenapa? Dan sebenarnya siapa itu Jonghyun?"

Chanyeol menatap Tao, "Karena Kris belum pernah menceritakan ini padamu, maka aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Chanyeol menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, "Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, kami bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan klannya. Mereka adalah satu klan vampire yang dipimpin oleh Jinki dan _mate_nya Kibum. Mereka menempati daerah yang berjarak sekitar tiga kota dari Exo Town."

Tao mengangguk kecil, dia mulai antusias mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Waktu itu kami baru berubah menjadi _werewolf_ yang sesungguhnya. Kami masih kesulitan mengendalikan kekuatan dan jiwa serigala kami. Waktu itu sisi serigala kami masih memimpin dan yang ada di kepala kami hanya berburu dan membunuh. Karena itulah demi keamanan, Yunho dan Jaejoong melarang kami keluar rumah dan hanya akan mengizinkan kami keluar untuk berburu demi menuntaskan rasa lapar kami. Tapi ada satu orang di antara kami yang sangat kesulitan menahan hasrat untuk membunuh dan dia adalah Kris." Chanyeol melirik Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tao membelalakkan matanya terkejut, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk kecil, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kris jauh lebih buas dari kami, kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dan jiwa serigalanya lebih kuat dari kami. Karena itulah dia lebih kesulitan mengontrol dirinya. Hingga suatu hari Kris pergi melarikan diri dari rumah karena tidak tahan untuk membunuh, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk pergi berburu."

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Tao, "Apa kau tahu jenis makanan yang kami konsumsi?"

Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Kami biasa berburu dan memakan daging mentah hasil buruan kami, dan bagian kesukaan kami adalah bagian jantung." jawab Chanyeol.

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Apakah kalian berburu manusia?" lirih Tao.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kami biasa berburu binatang. Karena biar bagaimanapun menurut kami, kami masih memiliki sisi manusia. Dan tentunya mengkonsumsi manusia itu tidak etis bagi kami. Lagipula, sejak kami lahir Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu memberi kami daging dan jantung hewan. Mereka sudah membiasakan diri kami dengan rasa daging hewan."

"Lalu?" kata Tao karena Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau Kris jauh lebih buas dari kami, kan? Dan pada hari dia keluar sendiri untuk berburu, dia bertemu dengan _mate_ Jonghyun yang sedang berburu. Makanan _vampire_ adalah darah manusia, dan hari itu karena Kris belum bisa mengontrol sisi serigalanya dia pun merebut buruan _mate_ Jonghyun, lalu membunuh _mate_ Jonghyun."

Tao tersentak kaget, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya ceritanya seperti itu. "Siapa _mate_ Jonghyun itu sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Dia adalah Cho Jino, seorang _vampire_ pria dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah yang manis. Dan kudengar, dia dan Jonghyun baru resmi menjadi _mate_ satu minggu sebelum Kris membunuh Jino."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao.

"Tak lama setelah itu, Jonghyun mengetahui bahwa _mate_nya dibunuh oleh Kris dan dia mendatangi kami. Mulanya aku selalu berpikir bahwa _vampire_ merupakan makhluk yang dingin dan tanpa perasaan, tapi saat aku melihat Jonghyun yang begitu terluka dan terlihat seperti menangis walau tanpa air mata. Aku mengerti bahwa bagi _vampire_, _mate_ mereka adalah separuh jiwa mereka, sama seperti anggapan kami terhadap _mate_ kami. Saat itu Jonghyun dan Kris berkelahi, tapi kami berhasil melerai mereka. Dan sebelum Jonghyun pergi, dia bersumpah bahwa dia akan membunuh _mate_ kami dan membuat kami merasakan betapa menderitanya diri kami karena kehilangan _mate_." Chanyeol menunduk saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian kehilangan _mate_ kalian?" tanya Tao.

"Kami tidak akan memiliki keinginan untuk hidup, kehilangan _mate_ sama saja dengan kehilangan separuh jiwamu. Kau akan hidup seperti mayat hidup dan setiap harinya yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah menyusul _mate_mu. Dan tentunya kami tidak ingin mengalaminya, dan terutama kami tidak ingin Kris mengalaminya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Tao.

"Kris adalah seorang _Alfa_ atau pemimpin bagi kami. Dia terpilih menjadi _Alfa_ karena dialah yang paling kuat di antara kami, Kris merupakan cucu dari Raja Exorian yang merupakan _werewolf_ pertama di sini. Dan dia memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda karena dia lahir dari pernikahan ibunya yang seorang _werewolf _ dengan ayahnya yang seorang _vampire hybrid_." jawab Chanyeol.

"_Vampire hybrid_? Apa itu?"

"_Vampire hybrid_ adalah _vampire _ setengah manusia, mereka adalah keturunan antara _vampire_ dan manusia. Dan ayah Kris adalah _vampire hybrid_ terkuat. Karena itulah Kris memiliki kekuatan seperti _vampire_ dan juga _werewolf_. Pada dasarnya kami sudah kuat, dan jika ditambahkan dengan kekuatan _vampire_ tentunya kami akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat."

"Lalu, di mana orangtua Kris saat ini?"

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan sendu, "Orangtua kami sudah meninggal. Saat melahirkan, semua _werewolf_ wanita akan langsung meninggal karena kehabisan tenaga dan juga darah. Bayi _werewolf_ yang masih berada dalam kandungan sangat kuat, dan mereka hanya bisa lahir dengan cara mengoyak perut ibunya sendiri. Karena itulah kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu kami karena mereka sudah meninggal saat kami lahir. Sementara ayah kami, tentu saja meninggal karena tidak tahan hidup tanpa ibu kami."

Tao menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong? Apakah mereka tidak memiliki anak?"

"Yunho adalah penjaga kami sejak dulu, dan Jaejoong dulunya adalah manusia. Sebelum menikah dan merubah Jaejoong menjadi werewolf, Yunho mengambil rahim Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak ingin punya anak dan nantinya akan kehilangan Jaejoong."

"Apa Jaejoong tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"Jaejoong menerima keputusan Yunho karena Yunho memohon padanya sambil berlutut dan menangis. Yunho bilang, dia lebih memilih tidak memiliki anak daripada kehilangan Jaejoong."

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Aku mengerti perasaan Yunho dan aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol, aku tahu _mate_mu adalah Baekhyun dan apakah dia baik-baik saja kau meninggalkannya untuk menemuiku dan bercerita panjang lebar denganku saat ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baekhyun berada di rumah kami saat ini. Dan tadi aku sudah minta izin padanya untuk pergi menemuimu dan menjelaskan segalanya. Aku menceritakan semua ini padamu agar kau mengerti dan ikut aku untuk tinggal sementara di rumah kami."

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu. Tapi saat ini aku dan Kris tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Walaupun kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _mate_ dari Kris, aku tetap tidak akan mengakuinya sebelum Kris sendiri yang datang padaku dan mengatakannya."

"Tapi Tao, akan sangat berbahaya bagimu untuk tetap berada jauh dari pengawasan kami saat ini."

Tao menggeleng lagi, "Aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai Kris sendiri yang datang padaku dan memintaku untuk tinggal di rumah kalian."

"Tapi, Tao..-"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Chanyeol. Dan kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi, Baekhyun pasti kesal kau meninggalkannya sejak pagi sampai siang seperti ini." Tao tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol.

Tao meletakkan piringnya ke meja kemudian dia berdiri, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan."

Tao mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke teras rumahnya.

Tao sedikit mendorong bahu Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Chanyeol. Pergilah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Kuharap Kris akan segera sadar dan dia cepat pergi menemuimu."

Tao mengangguk kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar segera pergi.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Tao. Kemudian dia menaiki motornya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Tao.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Tao memutuskan untuk mulai membereskan rumahnya. Mula-mula Tao mencuci piring-piring kotor, lalu dia mencuci pakaian, menyapu, mengepel, dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Tao kembali ke kamarnya karena dia ingin mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk. Tao membuka pintu kamarnya, Tao memutuskan untuk merapikan kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Tao mengumpulkan seluruh barang-barangnya yang berceceran lalu menyimpannya dengan rapi.

"Hmm? Kemana syalku yang kemarin kuletakkan di sini?" gumam Tao sambil menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Mencari syal berwarna merah yang kemarin dipakainya.

Tao mengangkat bantal-bantal tempat tidurnya dan mencari ke segala sudut kamarnya, "Aneh. Kemana perginya syal itu ya? Aku ingat sekali kemarin aku meletakkannya di sandaran kursi itu. Dan aku juga ingat kalau aku belum mencucinya tadi."

Tao mengelus dagunya sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. 'Rasanya tadi aku belum membuka jendela. Tapi kenapa jendelanya sudah terbuka ya?' pikir Tao.

Tao berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar jendela. Dia tidak melihat siapapun, lagipula jendela kamarnya ini terletak di lantai dua. Walaupun di dekat jendelanya ada pohon yang cukup besar, tetap saja jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk melompat ke jendela kamarnya.

Tao memundurkan tubuhnya dan menutup jendelanya. Udara cukup dingin dan tentunya dia tidak mau kena flu akibat membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka. Tao berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

_Drrt Drrt _

Suara getaran ponselnya membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya. Dia melihat ada nomor tidak dikenal yang menghubunginya.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, namun dia tetap menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Hallo?" sapa Tao.

"…."

"Hallo, siapa ini?" tanya Tao karena si penelepon hanya diam.

"…."

Tao berdecak kesal, "Astaga, siapa ini? Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, teleponnya akan kututup."

"…."

Masih tidak ada suara dari si penelepon. Tao pun langsung mematikan ponselnya karena kesal.

"Siapa sih itu? Mengganggu saja." Gerutu Tao.

Tao pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengetik tugasnya. Namun tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara-suara berisik dari luar rumahnya.

Tao berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan melirik ke bawah. Dia melihat ada sekitar 6 pria yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah rumahnya. Pria-pria itu terlihat begitu aneh, karena langkah mereka terhuyung-huyung dengan nafas yang menderu. Bahkan Tao bisa mendengar deru nafas mereka walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

Salah satu dari pria itu menoleh dan menatap Tao yang masih mengintip dari jendela. Tao tersentak saat melihat warna mata pria itu yang berwarna merah darah.

Refleks Tao langsung mundur dari jendela, dengan segera dia menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi siapapun yang terakhir kali dihubunginya.

"_Hallo?_" sapa seseorang di seberang telepon yang Tao kenali sebagai suara Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, to-tolong aku. Di depan rumahku ada enam orang _vampire_. Ta-tapi mereka aneh sekali. Tidak seperti vampire biasanya, me-mereka..-"

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Suara gedoran yang berasal dari pintu rumahnya mengejutkan Tao, dia hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut.

"_Tao, suara apa itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tao? Tao!_"

Tao berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, "Kyungsoo, kumohon tolong aku. Aku takut." lirih Tao.

"_Tao, tenanglah. Kami akan segera ke sana. Sebisa mungkin selamatkan dirimu. Kau mengerti?_"

Tao mengangguk kecil walaupun dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya, "A-aku tahu."

Tao menutup teleponnya dan memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Suara gedoran di pintu rumahnya tidak juga berhenti. Justru terdengar semakin keras, Tao yakin sekali sebentar lagi pintu depan rumahnya akan hancur.

BRAK PRANG

Terdengar lagi suara ribut-ribut dan Tao yakin pintu depan rumahnya sudah hancur. Dia mendengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru dan mengarah ke kamarnya.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Tao terlonjak saat dia mendengar pintu kamarnya digedor dengan keras. Bahkan pintu kamarnya pun mulai retak akibat gedoran itu. Tao melangkah mundur dengan perlahan sampai dia terhenti karena terhalang jendela di belakangnya.

Tao membuka jendelanya lalu duduk di bingkai jendela dan memandang keluar, jarak untuk melompat sudah jelas terlalu jauh untuk Tao. Jika dia nekat melompat bisa dipastikan akan ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah.

BRAK

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia melihat keenam _vampire_ tadi menerobos masuk kamarnya dan melompat untuk menerjangnya.

Tao terkejut dan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan dirinya terjatuh dari jendela.

"AAAAAHHHH!" teriak Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan sebuah rumah, terlihat sosok lima orang pria tengah berada di sana.

"Jonghyun, kurasa kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini." ujar salah seorang pria yang memiliki mata yang sipit seperti kucing pada seorang pria berambut coklat yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Apa maksudmu, Key? Aku sudah menunggu sampai dua ratus tahun lebih untuk hari ini. Akhirnya dendamku akan terbalaskan." ujar pria berambut cokelat yang dipanggil 'Jonghyun' tadi pada pria bermata sipit yang dipanggil 'Key' itu.

"Kibum benar, Jonghyun. Mengirimkan para vampire baru, yang belum pernah kau beri darah sekalipun itu keterlaluan. Mereka sangat buas, dan mereka pasti akan mencabik tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa." ujar seorang pria berpipi sedikit _chubby_ yang duduk di sebelah Key.

"Kenapa tidak? Menurutku itu bagus. Dulu dia membunuh Jino-ku dengan mencabik tubuhnya dan sekarang aku membalas perbuatannya dengan mencabik tubuh _mate_nya itu." kata Jonghyun.

"Tapi, Jonghyun..-"

"Cukup, Onew. Aku tahu kau adalah pemimpin klan ini, tapi ini balas dendamku. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." kata Jonghyun sambil menatap pria berpipi sedikit _chubby_ yang dipanggilnya 'Onew' tadi.

Onew menggeram kesal, "Aku tidak mau tahu apapun yang terjadi padamu nantinya."

Key yang berada di sebelah Onew mengelus bahu pria itu pelan, "Tenang, Jinki."

Sementara Jonghyun memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke jendela, "Nikmati pembalasanku, Kris." gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

Di _chapter_ ini belum ada Kris dan yang lainnya. Aku masih fokus menjelaskan permasalahannya supaya reader tidak bingung. _Chapte_r depan Kris dan yang lainnya akan kembali muncul. Bagi para reader yang ingin _couple_ tertentu dimunculkan, harap tunggu saja. Mereka akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan porsi cerita.

Oya, _chapter_ 11 masih belum bisa dipastikan kapan _update_nya karena belum kuketik sama sekali. Aku baru menyiapkan plot dasarnya saja.

Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas _review_ secara global seperti biasanya. Tapi _review_ dari kalian selalu kubaca kok.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	11. Chapter 11

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Dan aku juga mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kataku yang tidak berkenan di kalian.

_And, welcome my new readers! Thank you so much for reading this fic_ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11 **

Tao memundurkan tubuhnya saat keenam _vampire_ tersebut melompat untuk menerjangnya. Tao tersentak saat menyadari dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terdorong oleh gaya gravitasi ke bawah.

"AAAAHHH!" teriak Tao saat gaya gravitasi menariknya untuk jatuh.

BRUGH

Tao merasakan napasnya tersentak dan seolah dipaksa untuk keluar dari paru-parunya saat dirinya terhempas ke bawah. Tao merasakan tulang punggung dan ekornya yang nyeri luar biasa. Beruntung dirinya terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju yang menumpuk sejak semalam. Tumpukan salju itu menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terhempas lebih kuat dari ini yang pastinya akan membuat tulangnya patah.

Tao mengerang pelan, dia merasa tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan terutama tulang punggung dan ekornya. Tao mengerjap dan membuka matanya, dia melihat _vampire-vampire_ tadi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dari jendela. Tao mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut dan mengalirkan sesuatu. Dia menyentuh pelipisnya dan menurunkan tangannya, ada darah di sana.

Keenam _vampire_ tadi nampak tengah mengendus-endus udara dengan bersemangat. Mereka menjilat taring mereka dan bersiap untuk melompat turun. Tao merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis akibat rasa sakit yang menderanya. Dan hal yang terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum dirinya pingsan adalah suara lolongan dan derap langkah yang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat. Tao menoleh ke arah kanan dan dia melihat sebuah jendela besar dengan hutan sebagai pemandangan luarnya.

Tao mengelus tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering. Dia berdehem pelan kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dan dia melihat sebuah gelas berisi air yang diletakkan di meja di sisi kiri tempat dia berbaring saat ini.

Tao mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil gelas tersebut, dan saat dia bergerak sedikit ke kiri dia meringis pelan lantaran tulang punggung dan ekornya langsung terasa nyeri luar biasa. Tao mencoba menggapai gelas tersebut walaupun berulang kali dia meringis akibat rasa nyeri yang luar bisa, bahkan Tao sampai menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Tao berhasil menyentuh gelas itu, namun sayangnya gelas itu justru terdorong dan jatuh dari meja dan pecah. Tao mengerang pelan dan dengan gerakan sangat pelan, dia berusaha membenarkan posisinya agar kembali berbaring telentang di kasur.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao mendengarkan suara derap langkah menuju ke ruangannya. Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sosok Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Tao? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Yunho beruntun.

Tao mengelus pinggulnya pelan, "Di sini sakit sekali." lirihnya dengan nada sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Jaejoong mengelus lengan Tao, "Tunggulah, akan kuambilkan minum."

Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, Tao menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Dan dia melihat Kris dengan wajah pucat pasi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, Tao melihat Jaejoong menepuk pundak Kris pelan saat berjalan melewati pria itu.

Tao mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kris, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat ingin dipeluk oleh Kris saat ini. Hatinya seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa Kris bisa membantunya melewati rasa sakit yang tengah dideritanya saat ini.

"Kris, kemarilah. Dia membutuhkanmu saat ini." kata Yunho pada Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tao merasakan matanya memanas dan sebutir airmata lolos dari matanya. Dia menarik tangannya yang terulur dan kembali mengelus pinggulnya akibat nyeri yang kembali menyerangnya.

Tao terisak pelan kemudian dia meremas tangan Yunho yang masih berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya, "Sa…kit." lirih Tao lagi sambil terisak.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Tao yang meremas lengannya, "Tulang punggungmu memar parah dan tulang ekormu retak, Tao. Aku sudah membebatnya agar cepat pulih. Selain itu pelipismu berdarah akibat tergores batu. Tadi aku sudah memberikanmu _morfin_ untuk meredakan sakit. Aku akan memberimu _morfin _ lagi nanti, aku khawatir kau akan _overdosis_ kalau aku menyuntikkan _morfin_ lagi sekarang." jelas Yunho.

Tao menggeleng lemah, remasannya pada tangan Yunho menguat dan bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan isakan-isakan pelan. Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan matanya, dia terus saja meremas lengan Yunho seraya menggumamkan kata 'Sakit'.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Kris, kau mau terus berdiri di sana dan melihatnya seperti ini atau kau mau berjalan ke sini dan membantunya melewati rasa sakitnya?" tanya Yunho dingin.

Kris terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Tao.

Kris membungkuk di samping Tao dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao, "Tao, ini aku. Kau bisa mendengarku kan?"

Tao terisak pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas lengan Kris. Bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan isakan pelan.

Jaejoong muncul dari luar ruangan dengan segelas air di tangannya, dia berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah Yunho. "Tao, ayo minum dulu. Aku tahu kau pasti haus."

Jaejoong mendekatkan gelasnya dan membantu Tao untuk minum beberapa tegukan air. Setelah itu Jaejoong meletakkan gelasnya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Tao. "Aku akan mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan gelasnya. Kris, kau temani Tao di sini." kata Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi, Kris melepaskan remasan Tao di lengannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Tao pelan. Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Kris, dia merasa rasa sakitnya berangsur mereda saat Kris berada di sebelahnya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku di sini, Tao. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Istirahatlah, sayang. Aku akan menjagamu dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya." bisik Kris, kemudian dia mencium kening Tao pelan.

Tao mengangguk kecil kemudian dia mencoba untuk tidur agar tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Lay yang membawa nampan dan Kyungsoo yang membawa sebuah baskom besar dengan handuk kecil.

"Pagi Tao. Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" sapa Lay sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja.

"Kau tahu, kami khawatir sekali kemarin. Untung saja _mate_mu itu bergerak cepat dan menyelamatkanmu dari kawanan _vampire_ itu." kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa Krislah yang menolongku kemarin?" tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Dia berlari pergi sesaat setelah aku menutup telepon darimu. Gerakannya cepat sekali, bahkan yang lainnya saja tidak bisa mengejarnya."

"Dan kudengar semalaman dia menemanimu di sini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya dia akan luluh juga. Yah, tapi kurasa itu wajar sih, biar bagaimanapun kau hampir mati kemarin." sambung Lay.

"Tapi, kurasa itu bagus. Kalau Kris tidak menemani Tao di sini, aku tidak yakin kau bisa sadar saat ini, Tao." kata Kyungsoo sambil mencelupkan handuk kecil yang dibawanya ke dalam baskom berisi air.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao.

"Kau belum tahu? Jadi begini, ikatan antara kita dan juga mereka itu sangat kuat. Apalagi jika mereka sudah 'menandai' kita sebagai _mate_nya. Tapi kau sedikit berbeda karena kau adalah _mate_ dari sang _Alfa_. Karena itulah walaupun dia belum menandaimu, ikatan kalian sudah sangat kuat. Jadi, jika kau kesakitan, maka dia akan merasakannya. Dan karena itulah untuk membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu, kau butuh dia." jelas Lay.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Maksudku, hanya dialah yang bisa mempercepat proses penyembuhanmu. Jika dia menyentuhmu saat sakit, maka sedikit energinya akan mengalir padamu dan akan mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Karena pada dasarnya _werewolf _ merupakan makhluk yang sangat cepat pulih dari rasa sakitnya." kata Lay lagi.

"Lalu, di mana Kris sekarang?" tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Tao lalu mengusapkan handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahinya itu ke lengan Tao. "Dia ada di bawah, sedang bersama yang lainnya. Mungkin dia akan ke sini setelah kami selesai membersihkan tubuhmu dan kau selesai sarapan."

"Dimana yang lainnya? Apa saat ini hanya ada kalian berdua dan para Exorian itu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Tidak juga. Saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang menemani Jaejoong belanja bersama Chanyeol, lalu Xiumin sedang merawat luka Chen. Sehun dan Kai sedang berburu, dan sisanya ada di ruang tengah." jawab Lay.

"Chen terluka? Apa karena menolongku?"

"Tidak, Tao. Dia terluka karena waktu itu menolong Xiumin. Lukanya sudah membaik sekarang, mungkin besok juga sudah sembuh." Lay menghela nafas pelan, "Padahal waktu itu Yunho bilang lukanya parah sekali. Pasti dia cepat sembuh karena Xiumin yang merawatnya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Ya, kau benar. Kai selalu saja merengek padaku untuk dirawat juga seperti apa yang Xiumin lakukan pada Chen."

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Apa aku sudah boleh pergi keluar?" kata Tao.

Lay dan Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng. "Tidak, Tao. Kau harus istirahat dulu, tulang ekormu retak. Jangan banyak bergerak sampai nanti tulangnya menempel kembali." kata Lay.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ayahku? Dia pasti cemas memikirkanku." kata Tao yang tiba-tiba teringat pada ayahnya.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Yunho sudah mengurusnya dan mengatakan kalau kau pergi berlibur bersama kami." kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Tapi apakah ayahku sama sekali tidak menyadari kekacauan di rumah akibat para _vampire_ itu?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Mereka sudah membereskan rumahmu, ayahmu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau diserang. Karena saat ayahmu kembali, rumahmu sudah diperbaiki dan kembali seperti semula." jawab Lay.

Mata Tao membulat saat mendengarnya, dia menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melap tubuhnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan dibantu oleh Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah empat hari berlalu soal kejadian waktu itu. Tao sudah diizinkan pergi keluar kamar walaupun harus menggunakan kursi roda. Dan selama empat hari belakangan ini, Tao tidak bertemu dengan Kris sama sekali walaupun seluruh teman-temannya bilang bahwa Kris selalu menemaninya tidur tiap malam.

Ada satu hal yang Tao tidak mengerti di sini. Bukankah Kris sudah mengakui Tao sebagai _mate_nya? Kalau begitu kenapa pria itu tidak muncul sekalipun di hadapan Tao dan lebih memilih untuk menemani Tao saat dia tidur? Apakah dugaannya selama ini salah dan ternyata Kris memang masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa Tao adalah _mate_nya?

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tengah. Saat ini tidak ada orang di rumah karena mereka semua ada urusan dan Kris sedang pergi berburu. Padahal tadinya Tao juga ingin pergi keluar tapi tentu saja niatnya itu langsung dilarang oleh semua orang -minus Kris yang memang sedang tidak ada karena menghindari Tao- dengan alasan bahwa dirinya masih belum pulih.

Tao membolak-balik majalah yang ditemukannya di meja dengan wajah bosan.

_**Cklek **_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Tao menoleh dan dia melihat Kris yang tengah membuka pintu dan masuk dari beranda lantai dua ruang tengah. Mata Kris sontak membulat saat dia melihat Tao berada di sana dan tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Kris berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tao. Tao yang melihat itu menjadi kelabakan dan bermaksud untuk mengejar Kris.

"Kris, tunggu!" pekik Tao sambil memutar arah kursi rodanya. Namun sial bagi Tao karena seluruh lantai ruang tengah dilapisi dengan karpet bulu tebal sehingga roda kursinya tersangkut dan membuat Tao jatuh tersungkur.

"Tao!" teriak Kris dan langsung berlari menghampiri Tao.

Tao meringis pelan sambil memegang pinggulnya yang kembali terasa nyeri.

Kris menghampiri Tao kemudian mengangkat tubuh Tao dan mendudukkanya di sofa ruang tengah. Kris duduk di samping Tao dan ikut mengelus pinggul Tao. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao mengangguk kecil sambil meringis pelan.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati. Kau belum pulih total." kata Kris tanpa menghentikan elusannya di pinggul Tao.

"Itu kan karena aku bermaksud mengejarmu. Siapa suruh menghindariku terus menerus?!" gerutu Tao.

Kris menghela nafas, "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kalau begitu apa namanya kalau bukan menghindar, huh?! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menemui lagi sejak aku sadar waktu itu." kata Tao dengan nada kesal.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan diriku agar aku tidak lepas kontrol saat berhadapan denganmu terutama dalam jarak sedekat ini." kata Kris pelan.

"Lepas kontrol? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris.

Kris menghentikan elusannya di pinggul Tao dan menjauhkan tangannya, "Yah, kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa aku lebih buas dari yang lainnya. Dan diantara kami semua hanya akulah yang sudah pernah mencicipi rasa darah dan jantung manusia. Dan kau memiliki aroma darah yang terlalu manis, Tao. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku agar tidak kelepasan dan menyerangmu."

Tao refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris, "Apa kau berencana untuk menyerangku?" tanya Tao dengan nada takut karena dia masih sedikit trauma dengan penyerangan yang menimpanya waktu itu.

Kris menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma khawatir kalau nantinya aku akan lepas kontrol dan menyerangmu. Karena aku sudah pernah mencicipi rasa darah dan jantung manusia, hal itu membuatku menjadi lebih lapar terhadap aroma darah dan jantung manusia."

"Bagaimana reaksimu jika kau berhadapan dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya?" tanya Tao.

"Kalau itu, aku tidak akan terpengaruh karena bau mereka sudah bercampur dengan bau _werewolf mate_ mereka. Sementara kau tidak." jawab Kris.

"Lalu, apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa mengontrol dirimu?" tanya Tao.

"Kurasa sudah jauh lebih baik. Mungkin karena selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu memelukmu setiap malam dan berusaha membiasakan diri dengan bau tubuhmu. Selain itu aku juga selalu menjaga agar aku tetap kenyang supaya tidak terlalu berselera saat mencium aroma tubuhmu." jawab Kris.

"Oh, kalau begitu seharusnya kau berhenti untuk menghindariku." kata Tao.

"Ya, tapi ada masalah lainnya saat aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau tubuhmu." kata Kris.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Tao bingung.

Tao bisa melihat reaksi Kris yang terlihat sedikit gelisah, "Aku jadi ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Mencoba apa?" tanya Tao.

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hmm, apa kau setuju kalau aku melakukannya?"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Astaga Kris, katakan dengan jelas." kata Tao.

Kris merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Tao dan dia menggeser tubuh Tao agar menghadap padanya, "Ingat, apapun yang akan kulakukan nanti. Jangan bergerak."

Tao mengangguk kecil.

Kris menarik nafas dalam kemudian dia bergeser mendekati Tao, atau lebih tepatnya mendekati wajah Tao. Tao tersentak dan refleks hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Kris namun Kris menangkap lengannya dan menahannya tetap di tempat.

"Jangan bergerak," bisik Kris dengan wajah yang berada tepat di hadapan wajah Tao.

Tao memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat bibir Kris semakin dekat dengan miliknya.

Dan ...

"Kami pulang!"

Suara seruan yang berasal dari lantai bawah diikuti dengan derap langkah yang menaiki tangga membuat Kris refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara Tao mengelus dadanya dan mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Astaga, apakah Kris baru saja berusaha untuk menciumnya?

Tak lama kemudian munculah sosok Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan dan juga Sehun.

"Tao? Kau sedang apa? Aku membawakanmu _chocolate cake_ sesuai pesananmu." kata Luhan sambil menghampiri Tao dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

"Tao, ada apa? Wajahmu merah sekali." kata Luhan saat sudah sampai di hadapan Tao.

Chanyeol melirik Kris dan Tao kemudian menyeringai, "Kelihatannya kami datang disaat yang tidak tepat." katanya sambil bersiul pelan.

Sehun dan Chen terdiam sebentar kemudian mereka ikut menyeringai. Sementara Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

Kris berdecak pelan, "Aish, terserahlah. Aku pergi dulu."

Kris berdiri kemudian dia keluar menuju beranda dan melompat ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah terdapat sosok lima orang pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan.

BRAK

Salah satu dari kelima pria itu menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga meja itu terbelah menjadi dua dan membuat empat orang lainnya sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Astaga, Jonghyun. Hati-hati sedikit, itu meja kayu kesukaanku. Dan kau juga sudah membuat Taemin terkejut. " gerutu seorang pria yang memiliki mata sipit seperti kucing sambil melirik seorang pria dengan wajah manis yang kelihatan sangat terkejut dan sedang ditenangkan oleh pria bermata besar yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jonghyun menggeram marah, "Bagaimana mungkin rencanaku bisa gagal? Sial, aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia akan datang secepat itu dan menghabisi seluruh _vampire_ baru yang aku kirim ke sana."

"Sudahlah, Jonghyun. Sebaiknya kita lupakan masalah ini dan biarkan mereka." kata pria yang duduk di sebelah pria bermata sipit seperti kucing tadi.

"Tidak, Onew. Aku tidak akan melupakan masalah ini. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku karena bukan kaulah yang kehilangan _mate_mu!" bentak Jonghyun.

"Astaga, Jonghyun. Berhenti berteriak. Kau membuat Taemin takut." kata pria bermata besar yang duduk di sebelah Taemin.

Jonghyun mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, "Lihat saja nanti. Kalau cara itu tidak berhasil, aku masih punya cara lain. Dan akan kupastikan _mate_mu mati di tanganku, Kris."

**To Be Continued **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Yang menunggu KrisTao _moment_, _chapter_ ini nyaris penuh dengan KrisTao _moment_. Yang menunggu _moment couple_ lain, tunggu di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya. Akan kuusahakan untuk menyertakan mereka di tiap _chapter_nya.

Untuk _chapter _ berikutnya mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama karena aku sudah mulai kuliah dan pindah ke tempat kost. Tapi akan kuusahakan tetap _update_.

Oke, ini balasan review secara global ya.

Q : Jika ini M-preg, apakah nanti Tao juga akan ikut mati saat melahirkan?

A : Ini M-preg, di _sequel_nya. Dan soal mati atau tidak, masih dipertimbangkan. Hmm, kalian lebih memilih ada _dead chara_ atau tidak?

Q : Apa nanti akan ada _Hurt_nya?

A : Hmm, mungkin tidak.

Q : Apa nanti akan ada _dead chara_?

A : Tergantung, kalian maunya ada _dead chara _ atau tidak?

Kurasa semua pertanyaan di review kemarin sudah terjawab.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	12. Chapter 12

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_nya. Aku sedang sangat-sangat sibuk belakangan ini.

_Thank you so much for your review on the past chapter. _

_And, have you guys watch the _EXO_'s new MV? The second episode of the _Drama _ version? What do you guys think? _

_Once again, thank you so much for the review, follow, and favorite_ ^^

_And also, welcome my new readers! Thank you so much for reading this fic_ ^^

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12 **

Tao terdiam di kursi rodanya dan menatap pemandangan di jendela besar di kamarnya. Semua teman-temannya sedang asik bermain di halaman belakang yang penuh dengan salju sementara dirinya hanya bisa terdiam di kamar karena pinggulnya yang masih belum pulih total. Sebenarnya Tao merasa bahwa dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik, bahkan dirinya sudah bisa berdiri dan dia sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk berjalan. Hanya saja seluruh teman-temannya beranggapan Tao masih belum pulih dan memaksanya untuk banyak beristirahat.

"Aah, aku bosaaann~" erang Tao sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Dia memandang ke arah teman-temannya dengan pandangan kesal dan pipi yang digembungkan, "Kenapa mereka tidak memperbolehkan aku keluar? Menyebalkan." gerutu Tao.

Tao memutar arah kursi rodanya dan keluar dari kamarnya, Tao mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke arah tangga dan berhenti di puncak tangga. Dia tidak mungkin bisa turun dan mengangkat kursi rodanya untuk menuruni tangga, selama ini jika dia ingin turun tangga kedua temannya akan memapahnya turun, atau Kris akan menggendongnya menuruni tangga.

_**Blush~ **_

Mengingat Kris yang menggendongnya saat menuruni tangga membuat pipi Tao merona parah. Belakangan ini pria itu memang sangat dekat kepadanya, yah semenjak percobaan ciuman Kris -yang berhasil digagalkan- pria itu menjadi sangat perhatian pada Tao. Walaupun Kris tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Tao, tapi bagi Tao diperhatikan dan disayang seperti ini oleh Kris sudah cukup baginya.

"Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari bawahnya membuat Tao menunduk dan dia langsung bertatapan dengan mata emas milik Kris. Pria itu berdiri di pertengahan tangga dan sedang menatap Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir tangga? Kau bisa jatuh." Kris melanjutkan menaiki tangga dan berdiri di hadapan Tao. Dia mendorong kursi roda Tao menjauhi pinggir tangga kemudian berlutut di hadapannya, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Tao yang duduk di kursi roda.

"A-aku ingin keluar." lirih Tao sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poninya.

"Keluar? Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencoba melihat wajah Tao dari sela-sela poninya.

"A-aku ingin ikut bermain dengan yang lainnya di halaman belakang." jawab Tao dengan wajah memerah karena wajah Kris berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu? Jantungmu berdebar dengan sangat keras. Apa kau setakut itu padaku?"

Tao tersentak dan refleks mendongak menatap Kris kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya … gugup." kata Tao dengan suara kecil saat mengatakan gugup dan kemudian dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Kau ingin pergi keluar? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarmu."

Kris berdiri, kemudian dia mendekati Tao lalu menyelipkan tangannya di antara lipatan lutut dan punggung Tao, kemudian menggendongnya. Tao refleks langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kris karena takut terjatuh. Kris berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuruni tangga, sementara Tao membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Kris. Dia sangat suka jika Kris menggendongnya seperti ini, tubuh Kris yang sangat hangat benar-benar nyaman bagi Tao. Tao tersenyum kecil sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Kris dan membiarkan Kris menggendongnya keluar.

.

.

.

Kris membantu Tao untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di teras halaman belakang. Tao memandang sekeliling halaman belakang tempat teman-temannya berada. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat melemparkan gumpalan -atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai bola karena ukurannya yang cukup besar- salju ke arah Jongin dan juga Chen.

Tao juga melihat Suho yang kelihatannya sedang mengajari Lay caranya bermain _snowboard _ dari sebuah tumpukan salju setinggi kurang lebih satu meter. _Well_, sebenarnya dibilang mengajari juga bukan karena Lay terus saja berpegangan pada Suho dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo tengah asik membaca sebuah buku tebal entah apa di bawah sebuah pohon dengan Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria berpipi _chubby_ seperti _baozi_ itu tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pertempuran salju antara Chanyeol, Jongin dan Chen.

Luhan, Sehun dan juga Baekhyun berada di sisi yang sedikit jauh dari rumah dan kelihatannya mereka tengah membuat boneka salju atau mungkin 'Patung Sehun dari Salju' karena Tao melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun menimbun setengah tubuh Sehun dengan salju.

"Kau mau duduk di sini saja, Tao?" tanya Kris.

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris yang membungkuk di sebelahnya, "Tentu. Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini. Kau bisa pergi bergabung dengan yang lainnya, Kris."

Kris mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu, aku..-"

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol! Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu kan?!"

Suara seruan yang terdengar jengkel dari Jongin membuat Kris dan Tao menoleh. Dan Tao tidak melihat sosok Chanyeol di sana, dan sebagai gantinya terlihat sosok serigala bertubuh besar dengan bulu berwarna coklat keemasan di sana.

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris, "Apa itu Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah serigala itu.

Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa dia berubah?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Sebenarnya jika kami terlalu bersemangat terhadap sesuatu atau jika adrenalin kami sedang tinggi, kami akan berubah. Baik itu disengaja ataupun tidak." jawab Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa dia akan kembali seperti semula?"

"Tentu saja. Jika dia menginginkannya." jawab Kris kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Cepat kembali seperti semula."

Serigala itu menggeleng kecil kemudian melakukan _gesture_ seolah-olah hendak menggigit tangan Kris. Kris mengelak sambil tertawa lalu dia merangkul leher serigala itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol kemudian menarik wajah Chanyeol agar menghadap ke arahnya, "Astaga, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dalam wujud serigala dan ternyata kau imut sekali. Kyaaa~" kata Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang kepala Chanyeol.

Tao dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seolah-olah baru saja mendapat anjing kecil dari orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kencang menerpa halaman belakang dan entah kenapa keenam _werewolf _ yang berada di sana langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah hutan.

"Ada penyusup!" seru Sehun sambil melompat keluar dari timbunan salju dan berlari ke dalam hutan.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Chen langsung berlari ke arah hutan mengikuti Sehun.

Suho memandang ke arah orang-orang yang masih berada di halaman belakang, "Sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk ke dalam." katanya kemudian dia menunduk dan membantu Lay melepaskan papan _snowboard_nya.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin bergegas masuk ke dalam. Sementara Kris langsung menghampiri Tao yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan takut, Kris berusaha mengacuhkan fakta bahwa dia merasa tubuh Tao menegang dan bergetar karena takut. Dia menunduk dan merengkuh Tao dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

Tao duduk diam di dalam ruang tengah bersama yang lainnya. Dia masih trauma dengan penyerangan yang menimpanya sehingga dia merasa sangat takut saat Sehun berteriak bahwa ada penyusup di dekat mereka. Dan Tao sangat yakin bahwa penyusup yang dimaksud Sehun bukanlah penyusup biasa seperti pencuri atau yang lainnya.

Tao menunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang tidak juga berhenti gemetar. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sepasang tangan yang lebih besar darinya menangkup tangannya. Tao mendongak sedikit dan dia melihat Kris tengah berlutut di hadapannya dan menatapnya.

"Tenanglah, Tao. Mereka tidak mungkin mendekat ke sini." kata Kris sambil menatap Tao.

Tao menunduk lagi, "Aku takut, Kris."

Kris tersenyum kecil, dia menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tao mengangguk kecil, dia mendongak menatap Kris dan tersenyum kecil. Kris balas tersenyum dan membelai kepalanya.

_**BRAK **_

Tiba-tiba pintu beranda lantai dua terbuka dan munculah sosok Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan juga Chen dari sana. Suho langsung menggeser posisinya yang sebelumnya memeluk Lay menjadi menghadap ke arah keempat pria yang baru datang. Sehun langsung duduk di karpet di depan sofa yang diduduki Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Luhan, Jongin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil merangkulnya, sementara Chen menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Xiumin lalu meletakkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Xiumin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Suho.

"Kami tidak berhasil mengejar penyusup itu. Dia kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi." jawab Chen.

"Apa kalian mengenali baunya?" tanya Kris yang sudah berpindah posisi menjadi di sebelah Tao.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti siapa, tapi yang jelas dia _vampire_ baru." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kurasa dia adalah _vampire _ utusan Jonghyun lagi." kata Jongin.

"Kurasa juga begitu, dan jika memang itu kenyataannya maka sudah jelas bahwa Jonghyun masih berusaha untuk membunuh Tao." kata Sehun.

Dan Tao merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Tao menutup jendela kamarnya rapat-rapat. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan baru kali ini Tao merasa sangat takut pada kegelapan. Ucapan Sehun tadi siang masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan dia merasa tidak bisa tenang sejak itu. Dia yakin bahwa Kris akan melindunginya, buktinya tadi pria itu langsung mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka berjaga dan melakukan patroli di daerah sekitar rumah ini setiap saat. Dan tadi Tao baru saja melihat Chen dan Sehun yang berjalan memasuki hutan untuk memeriksa daerah sekitar sini.

Tao duduk di tempat tidurnya kemudian dia menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kris sedang pergi berburu saat ini. Malam ini Kris berjanji akan menemaninya semalaman dan untuk berjaga-jaga pria itu memilih untuk berburu terlebih dahulu agar dia kenyang dan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyerang Tao. Sebenarnya Tao tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Kris pada saat seperti ini, tapi karena dia juga mengerti akan kebutuhan Kris yang memang porsi makannya lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Akhirnya Tao mengizinkan Kris pergi berburu dan pria itu berjanji akan segera kembali sebelum hari benar-benar gelap.

_**TOK TOK TOK **_

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan Tao dari lamunannya dan sedikit mengejutkannya. Dengan sedikit tertatih dia berjalan menghampiri pintu dan melihat sosok Luhan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Tao.

"Yang lainnya menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, Yunho ingin bicara."

Tao mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Luhan dan dengan dibantu oleh Luhan dia berjalan -setelah berulang kali menjelaskan dirinya sudah bisa berjalan, akhirnya teman-temannya setuju untuk membiarkan Tao membiasakan diri untuk berjalan- ke arah ruang tengah.

Tao duduk di sebelah Kris sementara Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tao melihat bahwa yang lainnya juga sudah berkumpul di sana.

Yunho menatap seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu dengan serius, "Aku sudah tahu soal kejadian tadi siang. Dan kurasa akan sangat berbahaya jika tetap membiarkan Tao berada di sini karena tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari wilayah milik mereka."

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam, "Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk membawa Tao ke luar negeri. Menjauh dari jangkauan Jonghyun sejauh mungkin."

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho, 'Dia akan membawaku ke luar negeri? Ke mana?'

"Tunggu, Yunho. Kalau kau membawa Tao pergi, lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?" tanya Suho.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa Sehun, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke Alaska." kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Sehun, Chen, Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Kenapa penentuannya seperti itu? Kau akan memisahkan kami dari _mate_ kami?" kata Jongin.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian dari _mate_ kalian. Hanya saja kelemahan kita terletak di _mate _ kita masing-masing. Jika aku memasangkan kalian dengan _mate_ kalian masing-masing maka kewaspadaan dan insting kalian akan melemah karena kalian berada di dekat _mate_ kalian yang membawa ketenangan bagi kalian. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengatur agar kalian tidak berpasangan dengan _mate_ kalian dengan tujuan supaya kewaspadaan kalian tidak berkurang."

"Oke, itu terserah padamu. Kami percaya padamu, Yunho." kata Suho.

Yunho mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu akan kulanjutkan menjelaskan rencanaku. Selanjutnya, Tao, Luhan, Suho dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke Arizona. Lalu, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kris dan Jongin akan pergi ke California. Aku sengaja menentukan tempat-tempat yang berjarak cukup jauh agar Jonghyun tidak menyadari rencanaku ini." Yunho mengeluarkan tiga buah amplop kertas yang cukup besar dari dalam tas kerjanya, "Di sini ada tiket, _passport _ dan sejumlah uang. Gunakanlah ini saat kalian berada di luar negeri. Aku dan Jaejoong akan berjaga di rumah ini dan akan terus mengabarkan gerak-gerik Jonghyun."

Sehun mengambil sebuah amplop dengan tulisan 'Alaska' yang berada di meja, "Kapan kami akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi, dengan penerbangan pertama untuk Arizona, penerbangan siang hari untuk Alaska, dan penerbangan terakhir untuk California."

.

.

.

.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela kamar hotelnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak dia tiba di Arizona dan sejauh ini rencana Yunho berhasil karena Jonghyun belum menemukan Tao. Pinggul Tao sudah sembuh total saat ini dan dia sudah bisa berjalan kemanapun dia mau sekarang. Sebenarnya ini sebuah keuntungan karena tentunya Tao bisa melarikan diri dengan lebih cepat apabila Jonghyun berhasil menemukannya lagi.

Tao harus mengakui bahwa ide Yunho ini cukup cerdik karena sampai hari ini Jonghyun belum berhasil menemukannya. Hanya saja Tao merasa sangat merindukan Kris, sudah empat hari mereka tidak bertemu (satu hari perjalanan dan tiga hari saat Tao berada di Arizona). Walaupun Kris memang selalu menghubunginya sejak Tao mulai tinggal di Arizona dan Kris di California, tapi tetap saja bagi Tao itu belum cukup.

Ayahnya juga tidak tahu bahwa dirinya berada di Arizona saat ini, setiap kali ayahnya menelepon Tao akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang berlibur bersama dengan teman-temannya di rumah lama milik Yunho yang berada di luar kota. Tidak mungkin Tao mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah berada di Arizona demi menghindari ancaman Jonghyun.

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran ponsel milik Tao menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya, Tao berjalan menghampiri ponselnya dan dia melihat sederet nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun akhirnya Tao mengangkat telepon itu karena dia khawatir itu adalah telepon dari orang yang dikenalnya.

"Hallo," sapa Tao.

"_Hai, Tao."_ Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat dia merasa bahwa dia tidak mengenali suara si penelepon.

"Siapa ini?"

"_Ini aku, Jonghyun." _ Tao tersentak dan dia bergerak hendak memutus hubungan telepon itu sebelum tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun menyelanya.

"_Kau tidak akan mau memutus telepon ini, Tao. Kau akan menyesal nantinya." _

"Apa maumu?"

"_Mauku? Aku hanya mau membalaskan dendamku pada Kris melalui dirimu." _

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali?"

Tao diam saja, dia hanya menunggu Jonghyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Oke karena kelihatannya kau tidak ada waktu, aku akan langsung saja. Apa kau mengenali suara ini, Tao?" _

Tao bisa mendengar suara berisik sesuatu, hanya saja dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"_Tao, apa ini kau?" _

Dan Tao merasa jantungnya dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya saat dia mengenali suara yang dimaksud oleh Jonghyun. Itu suara ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?!" pekik Tao panik.

Tao bisa mendengar Jonghyun tertawa di seberang sana.

"_Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan pada ibumu. Datanglah ke rumah kaca yang berada di belakang rumahmu di Arizona. Mungkin kau akan menemukan ibumu di sana. Nah, sampai nanti Tao." _

"Hei, tunggu!" pekik Tao namun Jonghyun sudah menutup teleponnya.

Tao mencoba menghubungi nomor yang tadi dipakai Jonghyun untuk menghubunginya namun tidak berhasil. Sepertinya Jonghyun langsung menonaktifkan nomornya sesaat setelah dia menghubungi Tao.

Tao berdecak kesal, dia merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya mengalami hal-hal yang buruk. Sebenarnya apa yang akan Jonghyun lakukan? Dan bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahui dimana ibunya berada? Dan bagaimana keadaan ibunya sekarang?

"Aku harus ke sana." gumam Tao pelan.

"Aku harus memastikan sendiri kalau _Mommy _baik-baik saja."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

Oke, itu adalah rencana selanjutnya dari Jonghyun untuk membunuh Tao.

Dan karena permintaan dari kalian soal _dead chara_. Dan karena ada beberapa reader yang ingin ada _dead chara_. Mungkin aku tidak akan membuat salah satu member EXO mati. Tapi aku tidak menjanjikan bahwa ff ini akan bersih sama sekali dari _dead chara_.

Dan, ff ini juga sebentar lagi akan tamat. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi.

.

Dan, apa kalian tahu soal masalah plagiatisme yang sekarang marak di ffn? Sejujurnya kemarin aku sempat mengkritik si author plagiat tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja review kritikan aku itu di copas oleh entah siapa dan dipost kembali sebagai review di ff ini. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi yang jelas itu membuatku malas untuk berada di ffn.

Jadi aku ingin menanyakan pendapat kalian, apakah sebaiknya aku tetap berada di ffn atau pindah ke situs lainnya? Sebenarnya aku punya wordpress, tapi belum pernah kupakai sama sekali.

Aku menanyakan ini bukan karena maksud apa-apa, tapi karena kalian adalah pembaca, jadi aku bertanggung jawab untuk memberi tahu kalian apabila mungkin nanti aku pindah dari ffn dan mempost ffku di tempat lain.

Jadi, tolong berikan jawaban kalian ya ^^

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	13. Chapter 13

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Wolf' milik EXO, film Twilight dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh reviewnya di chapter kemarin.

Dan soal rencanaku untuk pindah, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkannya lantaran hampir seluruh readersku memintaku untuk tetap berada di ffn. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua :')

_Thank you so much for your review on the previous chapter_ :D

_And also, welcome my new readers! Thank you for reading this fic_ ^^

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 13 **

Tao bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, dia bermaksud untuk segera pergi ke rumah lamanya yang memang berjarak cukup jauh dari hotel tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Tao? Kau mau ke mana? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Suho saat mereka berpapasan di koridor.

Tao terdiam sebentar, jika dia mengatakan masalah Jonghyun yang meneleponnya. Pasti seluruh teman-temannya akan melarang Tao pergi, tapi di sisi lain Tao sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibunya. Karena itulah Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu teman-temannya.

"Aku hanya mau pergi ke kamar Luhan." jawab Tao.

"Oh, tapi tadi aku melihat Luhan sedang berada di restoran hotel di lantai bawah. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke sana saja." kata Suho.

Tao mengangguk, "Baiklah. Oh, ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke mana Suho?"

"Ponselku tertinggal di kamar. Oya, apa Kris sudah menghubungimu hari ini?" tanya Suho.

Tao menggeleng kecil, "Belum. Memangnya kenapa, Suho?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja semalam dia menghubungiku, katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan dia berencana menyusul kita ke sini." kata Suho.

"Kris akan pergi ke Arizona?" pekik Tao.

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Dia bilang sih begitu. Tapi mungkin dia tidak jadi ke sini karena dia belum mengabari lagi."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, apabila Kris akan pergi ke sini, apakah sebaiknya dia menunggu Kris datang dan merundingkan masalah Jonghyun dengannya? Tapi Tao sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya dan dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Tao? Tao, kau dengar aku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tao.

Tao mengerjap pelan dan menatap Suho, "A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah? Kalau iya, ceritakan saja." kata Suho.

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan karena kurang tidur semalam."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau kau lelah, istirahat saja. Kris bisa mengamuk padaku kalau dia tahu kau jatuh sakit karena aku lalai menjagamu." kata Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao.

Tao tertawa kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sudah ya, aku mau menyusul Luhan dulu."

"Ya, nanti aku juga menyusul setelah mengambil ponselku."

Tao melanjutkan langkahnya menuju restoran di bawah. Dia harus menunggu sampai teman-temannya lengah dan bergegas pergi ke rumah lamanya. Tao berdoa semoga saja ibunya baik-baik saja. Dia merasa benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan memasuki restoran sambil menoleh kesana kemari karena mencari sosok Luhan. Dan kemudian Tao melihat Luhan yang tengah mengobrol bersama Chanyeol di salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Tao pun bergegas berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai," sapa Tao sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Luhan.

"Oh, hai Tao." kata Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Tao yang duduk di hadapannya, "Kau kenapa, Tao? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

Tao menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kurang tidur."

Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Tao, "Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di kamar. Nanti aku akan meminta _room service_ untuk mengantarkan bubur ke kamarmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." kata Tao sambil menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Tao untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka darinya.

"Kami mau makan siang, Tao. Kau tidak sadar sekarang sudah jam makan siang?" kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, benarkah? Wah, aku sama sekali tidak sadar." kata Tao.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau juga segera memesan makanan lalu istirahat di kamar. Aku khawatir kau akan jatuh sakit. Kau pucat dan berkeringat dingin, Tao." kata Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil seorang _waiter_.

Tak lama kemudian seorang _waiter_ datang dan menghampiri meja mereka. Tao menerima buku menu yang disodorkan dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memesan _Chicken Cream Soup_ karena dia merasa tidak sanggup makan banyak akibat terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibunya.

Saat mereka tengah menunggu pesanan, Suho pun datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar dari _Alfa_ kita itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Suho.

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah. Ponselnya tidak aktif, aku juga sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi sayangnya ponsel mereka juga tidak aktif."

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kami juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja semalam Kris menelepon Suho dan mengatakan agar kami tetap diam di hotel dan menunggu sampai dia datang kesini."

"Kris akan datang ke sini? Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang penting?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang jelas sebaiknya kita menuruti apa kata Kris dan menunggu sampai dia datang dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi kalau dia sampai seperti itu, kurasa memang terjadi sesuatu." kata Chanyeol. Kemudian dia berpaling menatap Tao, "Bagaimana denganmu, Tao? Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat Kris sampai bergegas ingin datang ke sini?"

Tao tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, apalagi Suho dan Luhan juga tengah menatapnya.

"A-aku.."

Dan beruntunglah bagi Tao karena saat itu datanglah _waiter_ yang membawakan pesanan mereka. Chanyeol, Suho dan Luhan pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tao dan mulai menikmati makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Tao pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu dia berlari kecil menuju ke arah lift.

Tao berjalan menghampiri resepsionis hotelnya, dia bermaksud menitipkan kunci kamarnya karena dia khawatir kunci kamarnya akan jatuh atau hilang. Selain itu sebelumnya Tao sudah memesan sebuah taksi untuk pergi ke rumah lamanya dan dia bermaksud untuk menanyakan soal taksi yang sudah dipesannya itu. Jarak antara rumah lama Tao dan hotelnya cukup jauh, dan Tao tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi jika dia naik kendaraan umum.

Setelah menitipkan kunci kamar pada resepsionis, Tao bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan keluar karena taksinya sudah menunggu.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah lamanya Tao terus menerus mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon rumah ibunya yang baru dan sialnya tidak ada yang menjawab. Tao tidak bisa menghubungi nomor ponsel ibunya karena yang dia tahu ponsel ibunya sedang rusak saat ini. Karena Tao tidak bisa menghubungi ibunya, tentunya Tao semakin panik karena dia benar-benar takut Jonghyun melakukan hal-hal buruk pada ibunya.

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran dari ponsel Tao membuatnya sedikit terkejut, Tao mengambil ponselnya dan melihat tulisan '_Daddy Calling'_ di sana.

"_Daddy_?" sapa Tao.

"_Hei, _sweetheart_. Bagaimana kabarmu, hmm? Kau jarang sekali menghubungi _Daddy_." _

"Maafkan aku, _Dad_. Aku sibuk."

"Yeah, Daddy _tahu. Bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan? Sebenarnya tadi _Daddy_ ingin menanyakan kemana tepatnya kau pergi kepada Yunho karena kau tidak pernah memberitahukan lokasi pastinya. Tapi tadi _Daddy_ dengar Yunho sedang pergi dan rumahnya pun kosong. Apa dia ikut bersama kalian?" _

Tao mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan, 'Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang pergi? Ke mana? Bukankah seharusnya mereka tetap berada di rumah?'

"_Tao? _Baby_, kau masih di sana?" _

"A-ah ya, maaf _Dad_. Aku melamun."

"_Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau sedang tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya kan?" _

Tao merasa sedikit tertohok mendengar ucapan ayahnya, melakukan hal yang berbahaya? _Well_ ya, bisa dibilang saat ini dirinya sedang melakukan hal yang _sangat_ berbahaya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Dad_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Oke, _Daddy_ mengerti. Tapi Tao, kau belum memberitahu _Daddy_ kemana tepatnya kau pergi berlibur. Jadi, kau pergi kemana?" _

"Ah, soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Dad_. Yang penting aku baik-baik saja saat ini."

"_Tapi, Tao.."_

"Sudah ya _Dad_, sampai nanti." sela Tao kemudian dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Setelah menutup teleponnya Tao pun langsung bergegas mematikan ponselnya karena dia takut ayahnya menelepon lagi dan dia takut dia akan membocorkan dimana dirinya berada sekarang pada ayahnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kita sudah sampai." kata si sopir taksi sambil melirik Tao dari kaca spion dalam.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat rumah lamanya tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah ya, terima kasih banyak." kata Tao sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada si sopir taksi tersebut.

Setelahnya Tao pun bergegas keluar dari taksi tersebut dan berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan nampak tengah bersantai di kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Dia berguling dari satu sisi ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan majalahnya.

_**TOK TOK TOK **_

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat kegiatan membaca Luhan terhenti, "Siapa ya?" gumam Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan majalahnya di tempat tidurnya kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dia melihat ada sosok Suho, Kris, dan juga Chanyeol di sana.

"Lho, Kris? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata Luhan.

Kris mengacuhkan pertanyaan Luhan, dia berjalan memasuki kamar Luhan, menatap sekeliling kamar kemudian dia kembali berbalik ke arah Luhan. "Tao tidak berada di kamarmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak. Memangnya dia tidak ada di kamarnya? Tadi dia bilang dia ingin istirahat dan tidak ingin diganggu."

"Aneh, tadi aku sudah mencoba ke kamarnya. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak ada karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu." kata Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kris?" tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Kris? Kau sudah menemukan Tao?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja tiba di kamar Luhan bersama Jaejoong.

Luhan semakin kebingungan saat dia melihat kedatangan Yunho dan Jaejoong, "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Jonghyun.. dia tahu kalau Tao sedang berada di Arizona saat ini."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" pekik Luhan.

"Kemarin, ada seorang penyusup yang masuk ke rumah saat kami berdua tidak ada. Dan dia mengambil peta dunia yang sudah dicoret-coret oleh Yunho saat menentukan kemana sebaiknya kalian pergi. Dan dari bau yang tersisa di rumah kami, kami tahu bahwa Jonghyunlah yang menyusup masuk ke rumah kami."

"Apa disana tertulis mengenai tempat tujuan kami pergi?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Yunho mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

_**BRAK **_

Tao menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah lamanya. Tao tidak melihat siapapun di dalam rumahnya, rumahnya nampak sepi dan sedikit gelap karena semua jendela tertutup tirai.

"_Mom_!" teriak Tao. Namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di dalam rumahnya.

"_Mom_!" teriak Tao lagi sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya sementara matanya mencari-cari sosok ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Tao teringat ucapan Jonghyun yang mengatakan kalau ibunya berada di rumah kaca yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Tao langsung berlari ke rumah kaca itu.

Tao membuka pintu rumah kaca dengan tergesa.

"_Mom_!" teriak Tao sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Rumah kaca itu nampak sedikit sepi dan gelap karena hari mulai sore. Terlebih lagi beberapa daun tanaman rambat menutupi kaca-kaca dan membuat rumah kaca itu terlihat semakin remang-remang.

Tao menatap sekeliling rumah kaca sambil mengira-ngira dimana ibunya berada. Rumah kaca yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya ini tidak terlalu besar, karena ini dibuat untuk ibunya yang memang sangat menyukai bunga.

Tao memandang sekeliling dan matanya tertumbuk pada ruangan kecil tempat menyimpan pupuk. Hanya itu satu-satunya ruangan tertutup di dalam rumah kaca tersebut. Tao berjalan ke arah ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya, namun dia tidak melihat apapun selain pupuk dan beberapa botol berisi pestisida.

"Hai, Tao."

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Tao refleks berbalik dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan Jonghyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Tao langsung menggeser posisinya menjauh dari Jonghyun, "Dimana ibuku?"

Jonghyun tertawa pelan, "Ibumu? Aku tidak menyangka kau polos sekali sampai tidak menyadari jebakan yang kubuat." Jonghyun mengeluarkan sebuah _tape recorder _kecil dari sakunya dan menyalakannya dan seketika itu juga suara ibunya yang sama persis dengan di telepon terdengar.

Tao tersentak mendengarnya, dia sama sekali tidak berfikir bahwa Jonghyun akan menipunya dengan menggunakan suara ibunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan rekaman itu?" lirih Tao.

Jonghyun mengangkat _tape recorder_nya, "Ini? Mudah saja. Aku hanya perlu menghubungi ibumu dengan menggunakan telepon rumahmu. Dan kelihatannya ibumu menunggu telepon darimu karena saat dia mengangkat teleponnya dia langsung mengatakan itu."

Tao bergerak mundur semakin jauh dan dia mencoba melarikan diri dari Jonghyun, namun sayang Jonghyun lebih cepat darinya.

"Argh!" teriak Tao saat Jonghyun mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Mencoba melarikan diri, huh? Sayang sekali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini."

"Lepaskan!" teriak Tao sambil menggerakkan lengannya, mencoba melepaskannya dari cengkraman Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menyeringai kemudian dia menarik lengan Tao dan melempar tubuh Tao, tubuh Tao terlempar cukup jauh dan dirinya mendarat di atas pot-pot bunga.

Tao meringis kesakitan, punggungnya terasa sangat sakit, dan ada beberapa pecahan pot yang menancap di punggungnya. Tao menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, dengan susah payah dia mencoba merangkak menjauhi pecahan-pecahan pot itu. Namun saat Tao menggulingkan tubuhnya Jonghyun menginjak tangannya keras-keras, Tao yakin sekali jemarinya patah karena dia mendengar suara retakan saat Jonghyun menginjak tangannya. Tao menjerit kesakitan dan mencoba mendorong kaki Jonghyun dari tangannya.

Jonghyun tertawa keras, "Ternyata memang lebih menyenangkan untuk membunuhmu secara perlahan. Santai saja, Tao. Nikmati saat-saat terakhirmu."

Sebutir air mata lolos dari mata Tao, dia tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada punggung dan tangannya.

Jonghyun mengangkat kakinya dari tangan Tao kemudian dia menendang dada Tao dengan keras, membuat Tao terbatuk dan langsung memuntahkan darah dengan cukup banyak. Tao mengerang pelan, dia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak, bahkan kesadarannya pun sudah menipis karena rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Jonghyun berjongkok di sebelah Tao, "Akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku. Kris harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan pasangan hidupnya. Nasibmu buruk karena kau menjadi pasangan Kris."

Jonghyun berdiri dari posisinya kemudian dia menendang Tao sekali lagi. Tao terbatuk lagi, dia sudah benar-benar pasrah, dia yakin sekali dirinya pasti akan tewas di tangan Jonghyun apabila tidak ada yang menolongnya.

Tao merasakan tubuhnya ditarik untuk bangun, kemudian Jonghyun mencekik leher Tao dengan sebelah tangan dan mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi hingga kaki Tao tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Tao menggenggam tangan Jonghyun dengan tangannya yang masih baik-baik saja dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Jonghyun dari lehernya.

"Selamat tinggal, Tao." desis Jonghyun.

_**Duagh **_

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menendang tubuh Jonghyun dengan keras yang membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh dan melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Tao.

Tao terjatuh dan dia terbatuk pelan, dengan susah payah dia mencoba membuka matanya dan dia melihat Kris yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Jonghyun berlari ke arah Kris dan menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras, kemudian berusaha membanting tubuh Kris. Kris mengelak, kemudian mendorong tubuh Jonghyun ke arah pilar dan mencekiknya. Jonghyun melepaskan cekikan Kris dan berbalik menyerang Kris lagi dengan melemparnya. Tubuh Kris terlempar dan menghantam dinding kaca dengan keras dan membuat kacanya pecah.

Jonghyun tertawa meremehkan, "Kau tidak ingin berubah, huh? Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku tanpa merubah wujudmu, Kris. Atau kau kesini untuk melihatku membunuh pasanganmu ini?"

Kris menggeram marah saat Jonghyun mendekati tubuh Tao yang terkulai tidak berdaya.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin merubahnya menjadi _vampire _ dan menjadikannya pendampingku akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan." Jonghyun mengangkat sebelah tangan Tao, mendekatkannya ke arah mulutnya kemudian menggigitnya.

Tao menjerit keras saat taring Jonghyun merobek kulit lengannya, sensasi panas yang membakar langsung menjalar ke seluruh aliran darahnya saat Jonghyun menggigitnya dan memasukkan racun _vampire_nya ke dalam tubuh Tao.

Kris meraung keras, kemudian dia berubah menjadi serigala dan menyerang Jonghyun. Kris yang telah berubah menjadi serigala mendorong tubuh Jonghyun keras dan membuat Jonghyun menghantam dinding kaca. Kris kembali menyerang Jonghyun dengan mencoba menggigit lehernya, Jonghyun berusaha mendorong Kris dan menghalangi rahang Kris agar tidak mengigitnya. Namun Kris berhasil mengelak, kemudian diapun menggigit leher Jonghyun hingga putus.

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kepala Jonghyun dari rahangnya.

"Kris!" Kris menoleh saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat Yunho dan yang lainnya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Krispun langsung merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

Yunho langsung berlari menghampiri Tao yang terbaring berlumuran darah dengan tubuh yang kejang-kejang. Yunho memeriksa sekujur tubuh Tao sampai akhirnya dia melihat bekas gigitan dari Jonghyun di lengan Tao.

"Astaga, apakah Jonghyun sudah menggigitnya?" seru Yunho.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan mengangguk pelan. Yunho mengangkat lengan Tao yang terdapat bekas gigitan dan seketika itu juga Tao menjerit keras dengan tubuh yang tidak berhenti bergetar dan kejang.

"Kris, kau harus menghisap racun _vampire_ itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Cepat hisap racun itu sebelum menyebar semakin luas." kata Yunho.

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Aku bisa membunuhnya jika aku menghisap darahnya. Sisi buasku pasti tidak akan berhenti saat merasakan rasa darahnya."

"Kau harus melakukannya atau dia akan berubah menjadi _vampire_. Cepatlah, Kris!" kata Yunho.

Kris mengangkat lengan Tao, mendekatkan mulutnya ke bekas gigitan yang dibuat oleh Jonghyun kemudian menghisap darah Tao dari bekas luka itu.

Tao menjerit keras saat merasakan hisapan di bekas luka gigitannya.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho mendorong bahu Kris, mencoba melepaskan hisapan Kris di lengan Tao. "Cukup, Kris. Darahnya pasti sudah bersih sekarang."

Namun Kris seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Yunho, dia terus saja menghisap darah Tao. Mata Kris berubah menjadi gelap dan sebuah geraman lirih lolos dari mulutnya.

Yunho yang langsung menyadari bahwa saat ini Kris sudah dikuasai oleh sisi buas dari dirinya, langsung mencoba melepaskan hisapan Kris dari lengan Tao. Namun Kris tetap bergeming dan terus saja menghisap darah Tao sementara Tao sudah pingsan akibat kekurangan darah.

"Kris, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh Tao!" teriak Yunho.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you think about this chapter? _

Oya, perlu kuberitahukan bahwa makanan _werewolf_ menurut pendapatku dan juga beberapa film _werewolf_ lama yang kutonton, makanan mereka adalah darah dan jantung mangsanya. Apalagi, di ff ini Kris merupakan keturunan antara _werewolf_ dan _vampire hybrid_, jadi wajar saja kalau dia lepas kendali saat menghisap darah.

.

Aku cukup sadar kalo aku sama sekali tidak ahli membuat adegan _fight_, _action_, atau apalah namanya itu. Karena walaupun sudah kucoba beberapa kali, hasilnya pasti _absurd_ T^T

.

Untuk beberapa reader yang meminta supaya _dead chara_nya itu Jonghyun, ini sudah kukabulkan. Dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membangkitkan Jino, itu karena ideku tidak sampai ke sana. Aku hanya terpikirkan mengenai caranya Jonghyun mati di ff ini ._.v

.

Dan bagi salah satu reader yang menanyakan sebenarnya Baekhyun pergi ke mana. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu pergi ke Alaska, Lay yang pergi ke California. Maafkan kesalahan itu ya. Sepertinya aku lalai saat mengeditnya, terima kasih banyak **Jaylyn Rui** atas koreksinya. Kamu jeli sekali ^^

.

Oke, ff ini semakin mendekati ending. Dan di chapter ending nanti, akan aku post bersamaan dengan prolog _sequel _ ff ini. Kuharap respon dan antisipasinya akan sebagus ff ini ^^

Doakan saja semoga aku punya banyak waktu dan inspirasi untuk segera menyelesaikan ff ini.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading,

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	14. Chapter 14

**The Beauty and The Wolves **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Kang

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast ** :

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

Tao hanya namja biasa yang polos, ceroboh dan sedikit manja. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung. Tao tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di kota tersebut akan merubah takdirnya dan mungkin merubah eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

**Terinspirasi dari lagu '**_**Wolf'**_** milik EXO, film **_**Twilight**_** dan beberapa film fantasy lainnya. **

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

Genderswitch untuk Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Oke, pertama-tama aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan _update_nya. Tugas kuliahku banyak sekali, ditambah aku juga harus pergi kesana kemari demi melakukan penelitian lapangan. Aku sampai nyaris selalu kurang tidur karena terlalu sibuk T^T

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh reviewnya.

_And, welcome my new readers! Thank you so much for reading this fic_ ^^

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 14 **

Tao membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan seketika itu juga dia melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan menerpa matanya. Tao memejamkan matanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan erangan kecil, kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya yang berada di sekitarnya Tao mencoba untuk menatap ke sekeliling. Dia berada di ruangan serba putih dan dia melihat ibunya yang tengah sibuk membaca buku di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya.

"_M-Mom_," lirih Tao pelan.

Ibunya mendongak, "Oh Tuhan, Tao. Kau sudah sadar, _Dear_? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Tao menggeleng lemah, "A-air," lirihnya susah payah. Dia merasa tenggorokannya seperti terbakar akibat sangat kering.

Ibunya mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil segelas air, kemudian dia membantu Tao untuk minum. Tao meneguk beberapa tegukan air kemudian ibunya kembali meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, _Mom_?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang masih terdengar serak.

Ibunya mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak ingat, Sayang? Kau menjadi korban tabrak lari saat kau ingin pergi ke rumah lama kita. Kau mengalami benturan keras di punggung karena terbanting ke aspal, lalu pendarahan dalam di ulu hati akibat terhantam, dan telapak tangan kiri yang retak parah."

"Aku menjadi korban tabrak lari?" tanya Tao lagi. Dia baru ingat bahwa dia nyaris mati akibat serangan Jonghyun dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah Jonghyun menggigitnya.

"Iya, itu yang dikatakan Yunho padaku. Kau tahu? Aku langsung terbang kemari saat mendengar kau kecelakaan dari ayahmu."

"_Daddy_ ada di sini?" tanya Tao.

Ibunya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Sayang. Ayahmu polisi dan dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, karena itu aku menggantikannya menjagamu. Oh, lebih tepatnya aku hanya membantu menjagamu karena pria tampan bernama Kris itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisimu sejak kau masuk rumah sakit." jelas ibunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tao.

Tao merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Lalu, dimana Kris sekarang, _Mom_?"

"_Mommy_ menyuruhnya pulang untuk istirahat sebentar. Sejak kau masuk rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sini. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang dulu ke hotel. Oya, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya, _Dear_? Kau tahu, _Mommy_ merasa kalian sudah lebih dari teman."

Tao menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka, "_Mom_! Hentikan!"

"Oh ayolah, memangnya kenapa, _Baby_? Kau sudah besar, _Mommy_ justru heran kalau kau belum juga menemukan seseorang yang special untukmu." kata ibunya santai.

Tao menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, "_Mommy_ tidak marah?"

Ibunya terkekeh pelan, "Tentu tidak, _Dear_. Kau bebas menentukan pilihan, _Mommy_ tidak peduli walaupun pilihanmu adalah seorang pria. Yang terpenting adalah kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Tao tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Mom_."

Ibunya mengangguk kecil, "Sama-sama, Sayang. Oh, daripada kau mengkhawatirkan amarah dari _Mommy_, sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan amarah dari _Daddy_mu."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa, _Mom_?"

Ibunya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "_Well_, ayahmu merasa 'sedikit' kesal karena kau bisa kecelakaan. Apalagi setelah kekasih tampanmu itu mengatakan dengan sukarela kalau ini adalah salahnya yang lalai menjagamu." Ibunya melirik Tao, "Kurasa, dia akan memberi kalian berdua hukuman, _Baby_."

.

.

.

Tao sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Saat ini dirinya sudah kembali ke Exo Town dan kembali ke rumahnya. Walaupun ayahnya masih melarangnya pergi kemanapun dengan alasan dirinya belum sembuh total (padahal sebenarnya Tao sudah sembuh, bahkan dia sudah mulai kembali menggunakan tangan kirinya). Ayahnya hanya mengizinkannya pergi ke kampusnya untuk mengambil bahan materi yang akan diajarkan seharian itu, lalu mengajaknya pulang dan menyuruhnya belajar sendiri di rumah.

Ayahnya juga menyewa seorang _maid_ untuk mengurus keperluan Tao. Selain mengurus keperluannya, _maid_ itu juga diperintahkan untuk menolak tamu tertentu yang datang untuk menemui Tao. Dan, tamu tertentu itu adalah Kris.

_Well_, sepertinya ucapan ibunya ketika dia masih berada di rumah sakit itu 100% terbukti. Ketika Tao baru keluar dari rumah sakit, ayahnya telah berubah menjadi orang yang sangat protektif sekaligus posesif pada Tao. Ayahnya hanya mengizinkan Tao dijenguk teman-teman dekatnya seperti Baekhyun dkk, sementara ayahnya melarang keras Kris datang menemuinya.

Alasannya tentu saja karena ayahnya marah besar karena Tao bisa mengalami kecelakaan, dan selain itu ayahnya sedikit _shock_ mengetahui anak kesayangannya telah memiliki kekasih. Ayahnya sedikit kesal karena Tao tidak mengenalkan Kris dulu padanya. Ayahnya hanya tahu kalau Kris adalah keponakan Jung Yunho, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau pria itu adalah kekasih anaknya. Karena itulah dia menghukum Tao dan Kris untuk tidak bertemu sampai waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan.

Tapi, walaupun Tao dan Kris dihukum untuk tidak bertemu, tetap saja mereka bisa saling bertemu diam-diam. Toh setiap malam Kris pasti menyusup ke dalam kamar Tao dan menemaninya tidur sampai pagi. _Well_, ayahnya tidak tahu kan kalau kekasih Tao itu 'sedikit' berbeda? Dan hal itu berhasil dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Kris.

Saat ini Tao tengah sarapan bersama ayahnya di meja makan, ayahnya nampak serius membaca koran sementara Tao tengah menyantap _waffle_-nya pelan-pelan.

"_Dad_, kapan aku boleh kembali kuliah seperti biasa? Aku sudah melewatkan tiga hari pertama kuliah setelah liburan musim dingin." kata Tao hati-hati.

Ayahnya menutup koran yang sejak tadi dibacanya kemudian menatap Tao, "Nanti saat kau sudah menggerakkan tangan kirimu dengan normal." katanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca.

Tao berdehem pelan, "Lalu, kapan _Daddy_ akan mengizinkanku bertemu kembali dengan Kris?"

Ayahnya meletakkan –membanting— korannya dengan keras ke meja kemudian menatap Tao tajam, "Kalau itu, aku masih belum mengizinkannya sampai waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan."

Tao mengerang kesal, "Oh ayolah, _Dad_. Kau keterlaluan, aku bahkan sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama hampir sebulan."

"Kurasa itu baru tiga minggu, kalian selalu bersama di minggu awal kau dirawat di rumah sakit." kata ayahnya.

Tao menusuk-nusuk _waffle_-nya dengan emosi, "Tapi saat itu aku koma, _Dad_. Aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja yang menjengukku saat aku koma."

Ayahnya menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang, "_Well, Daddy_ tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya hukumanmu masih berlanjut." Ayahnya meraih mantelnya yang diletakkan di kursi kemudian berdiri, "_Daddy_ berangkat dulu. Hati-hati di rumah, dan jangan coba-coba untuk menemui Kris selama _Daddy_ tidak ada."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Ayahnya memakai mantelnya dengan cepat kemudian berlalu pergi. Tao bisa mendengar suara mobil ayahnya yang melaju pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Tao mengerang kesal mendengar ayahnya yang masih belum juga mencabut hukumannya. _Well_, sebenarnya Kris memang selalu menemuinya setiap malam. Tapi tetap saja Tao tidak mau terus seperti itu, dia ingin ayahnya mengizinkan mereka bertemu dan bukannya mereka yang bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Tao menatap TVnya yang menyala tanpa minat, dia merasa sangat bosan saat ini. Sejak tadi temannya hanyalah _maid_ yang disewa oleh ayahnya. Dan tentunya _maid_ itu sibuk membersihkan rumah sehingga tidak bisa menemani Tao mengobrol.

_**TING TONG **_

Suara _bell_ yang berasal dari pintu depannya menyadarkan Tao dari lamunanya. Tao baru saja ingin berdiri dan membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba saja _maid_ yang berada di rumahnya sudah melesat dengan sangat cepat untuk membuka pintu. Tao kembali menyamankan posisinya di sofa, dia tahu kalau itu memang tamu yang diizinkan untuk menjenguknya _maid_ barunya itu pasti akan mengantarkannya ke sini.

"Tao!"

Suara pekikan seseorang membuat Tao menoleh dan sedetik kemudian dia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh seseorang. Di belakang sosok yang memeluknya itu ada Kyungsoo, Lay, Suho, Jongin, dan juga Chanyeol. Tao mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk lengan orang yang memeluknya, "Baek, kau akan membunuhku kalau kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "Darimana kau tahu kalau ini aku?"

"Hanya kau yang memelukku sekuat itu, dan aku sudah cukup hafal dengan aroma parfummu." jelas Tao sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian Tao berpaling menatap teman-temannya yang lain, "Ayo duduklah, kalian baik sekali mau menjenguk seorang tahanan rumah sepertiku."

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Tao, bahkan Baekhyun sampai harus menutup mulut Chanyeol untuk meredam suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar.

"Kurasa suara tawamu bisa menghancurkan kaca, Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan sedikit." kata Tao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tao? Kau sudah terlihat jauh lebih sehat sekarang." kata Kyungsoo lembut.

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan kembali kuliah."

"Apa ayahmu masih menghukummu?" tanya Jongin.

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak tahu dia akan menghukumku sampai kapan."

"Tao," panggil Lay.

Tao mendongak dan menatap Lay, "Ya?"

Lay menunjuk lengan kanan Tao, "Apa itu luka bekas gigitannya?"

Tao menunduk dan mengangkat lengan kanannya, mengelus sebuah luka berbentuk bulan sabit di lengannya. "Ya, begitulah. Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal luka. Kalian belum menceritakan detail kejadian setelah aku digigit Jonghyun." kata Tao sambil menatap wajah teman-temannya.

Suho baru saja membuka mulutnya dan hendak menjelaskan ketika tiba-tiba _maid_ Tao datang dan mengantarkan nampan penuh dengan _mug_ berisi cokelat panas.

Mereka menunggu sampai _maid_ Tao pergi kemudian Suho kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Tao. "_Well_, tidak ada yang special selain Kris yang menghisap darahmu untuk membersihkannya dari racun milik Jonghyun."

"Ya, dan parahnya lagi si _Alpha_ kita itu kehilangan kendali." sahut Jongin.

"Kris kehilangan kendali? Maksudnya?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Kris belum cerita padamu? _Well_, dia sedikit kehilangan kendali dan hampir membunuhmu dengan menghisap darahmu sampai habis. Untungnya kami semua bergegas menarik Kris dan menjauhkannya dari dirimu, dan kau selamat. Yah walaupun kau kehilangan banyak darah." jelas Suho.

"Begitukah? Aku baru tahu tentang hal itu." kata Tao sambil meraih salah satu _mug_ kemudian meneguk sedikit isinya.

Tao meletakkan kembali _mug_nya di meja kemudian menatap wajah teman-temannya, "Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin menanyakan ini. Apakah para _mate_ bisa berubah menjadi _werewolf_ juga?"

Ketiga _werewolf_ yang berada di sana terdiam, kemudian Suho mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tentu saja bisa."

"Oya, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja dengan digigit oleh _werewolf_ pasangannya. Eh, tapi tidak harus pasangannya juga bisa kok. Memangnya kenapa, Tao?" kata suho.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, bukankah nanti kami akan berubah juga seperti kalian?" kata Tao santai.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi seperti kami, Tao?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan masalah ingin atau tidak ingin, tapi memang harus begitu kan? Kalian kan akan hidup abadi, sementara kami tentunya akan mati jika waktu kami sudah tiba. Dan bukankah jika kalian ditinggal mati oleh _mate_ kalian itu sama saja dengan kalian ikut mati?" jawab Tao.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpikiran seperti ini, Tao?" tanya Jongin.

"Pengalaman kemarin yang membuatku nyaris mati benar-benar membuatku sadar bahwa sesungguhnya aku dan Kris masih terlampau berbeda. Dan jika kami ingin terus bersama, salah satu di antara kami harus mengalah. Aku yang harus merelakan keeksistensianku sebagai manusia, atau Kris yang harus merelakan kehidupan abadinya demi menyusulku mati."

.

.

.

Tao tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya saat ini. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan dia sedang menunggu Kris datang ke kamarnya dengan jalan melalui jendela kamarnya.

_**TOK TOK TOK **_

Suara ketukan dari jendelanya membuat Tao menoleh dan dia melihat Kris tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tao berjalan menghampiri jendela kemudian membukanya, dan dengan segera Kris melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Tao.

Kris langsung memeluk Tao dengan erat, "Hei, _Honey_."

Tao membalas pelukan Kris, "Hai, Kris."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menarik Tao ke arah tempat tidurnya, "Ini sudah cukup larut. Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat."

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya, Kris langsung menyelimutinya kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, "Tidurlah, Tao." bisik Kris.

Tao mendongak menatap Kris yang berbaring di sebelahnya, "Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kris menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao, "Tentu saja, _Baby_."

Tao memainkan jemarinya, "Kapan kau akan mengubahku menjadi sepertimu?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris, "Kapan kau akan mengubahku menjadi _werewolf_?"

Tao bisa melihat rahang Kris mengeras, "Aku tidak ingin mengambil sisi manusiamu dan mengubahmu menjadi sepertiku, buas dan tidak terkendali."

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Tapi kau harus melakukannya, Kris."

Kris menggeleng.

Tao berdecak pelan, "Oh ayolah, kau pikir aku akan tahan melihat diriku sendiri terus menerus menua sementara kau tetap seperti ini? Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku mati? Manusia pasti mati, Kris."

"Kalau saat itu tiba, aku akan pergi menyusulmu. Aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia yang tidak ada dirimu di dalamnya." kata Kris pelan.

Tao mendongak menatap Kris, "Dan aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan kehidupan abadimu itu dengan cara menyusulku mati. Kau tahu, hampir seluruh orang di dunia ini mengharapkan kehidupan yang abadi. Dan kau justru berencana untuk membuangnya begitu saja."

Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Apa gunanya hidup abadi jika kau hanya akan menjadi mayat hidup karena ditinggalkan lebih dulu oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu."

Tao memukul bahu Kris, "Justru itu, aku kan sudah bilang sebaiknya kau segera mengubahku, Kris. Usiaku sudah 20 tahun dan waktu akan terus berjalan, begitu pula dengan usiaku yang semakin bertambah. Aku tidak mau jika nantinya aku terlihat lebih tua darimu."

"Kau hanya akan terlihat lebih tua, tapi tetap saja aku jauh lebih tua darimu. Lagipula walaupun kau berubah menjadi sosok yang tua dan keriput, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sama seperti saat ini."

"Tapi tetap saja, Kris. Aku sudah memikirkannya, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil jika salah satu diantara kita tidak ada yang mengalah. Pilihan kita hanya aku yang menyerahkan statusku sebagai manusia, atau kau yang menyerahkan kehidupan abadimu." jelas Tao sambil mengelus garis rahang Kris.

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Pikirkanlah, Kris. Kau juga harus mempertimbangkan yang lainnya. Kau adalah _Alpha_ bagi klanmu, dan tentunya seorang _Alpha_ harus bijaksana dan tidak langsung meninggalkan klannya begitu saja. Kau bertanggung jawab untuk mereka semua." Tao menghela nafas pelan kemudian dia berbalik memunggungi Kris dan memejamkan matanya.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

Yang mengharapkan _moment_ _lovey-dovey_ KrisTao, maaf ya aku harus kembali membuat mereka sedikit 'dingin' di sini. *bow*

Kurasa, ff ini akan selesai 1-2 _chapter_ lagi, dan setelah itu aku akan melanjutkan _sequel_nya ^^

Oya, terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian di _**Caffeine**_, aku tidak menyangka akan ada banyak reader yang menyukai cerita itu ^^

Ada yang mau _request_ fic _oneshoot_ dengan _main cast_ EXO _official couple_? _Just PM or mention the genre and the main cast to me. I'll try to make it _^^

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
